Wonderful Journey
by maixwolfblossom
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto lost the spark in her life, Syaoran Li. Will fate let her run away from her true love? Or will it take her to the beginning of her wonderful journey? S&S lil E
1. Miss You

~*~HEY MINNA-SAN! It's meeh again! Well, this is mah third ficcy! I worked just as  
  
hard on this one as I did on mah other ficcys. So, I hope you like! And don't forget to  
  
review! =^-^=~*~  
  
~*~Disclaimer: I dun own CCS...not yet, that is...*shifts eyes*...*runs  
  
away*~*~  
  
SUMMARY: 21 year-old Sakura Kinomoto is heart-broken and misses Syaoran more than anything in the world. Sakura meets a person online and they become VERY good friends. One day they decide to meet and this person changes Sakura's life forever. R&R!!!  
  
~*~_.Miss You._~*~  
  
A lonely girl at the age of 21 stared up into the night sky. She took in the  
  
scent of the refreshing breeze that caressed her face so.  
  
'You said you'd come back...you never did...' Sakura thought heart-broken.  
  
'Where are you, Syaoran...' Sakura didn't know why she even bothered to wait for  
  
Syaoran. Sometimes she even forgot who she was waiting for.  
  
Syaoran became a total stranger to her after 11 years of waiting for him. She sometimes forgot of how Syaoran's wolfish features looked. She missed those  
  
intense, deep, amber eyes that were always full of emotion and concern. She missed  
  
the way his messy chocolate-brown hair used to sway in the breeze.  
  
She knew that if they were ever to meet again, Syaoran wouldn't even  
  
recognize her. He wouldn't believe the long black-dyed locks of Sakura's. Or even  
  
the hazel-brown contacts Sakura had on. Sakura was a whole different person.  
  
Sakura still remembered the day that Syaoran left. And, man, was that a day  
  
that brang up tears upon Sakura's _hazel_ eyes.  
  
Sakura sighed and headed into her house.  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka was in the dining room, getting a glass of water.  
  
"Hi, otou-san."  
  
'A twenty-one year old, and still living with her father,' Sakura thought bitterly.  
  
Sakura sighed and started up the stairs into her room. Ever since Syaoran left,  
  
Sakura turned cold. The cheery side of Sakura disappeared from her forever.  
  
Sakura swung open the door to her room and shut it behind her. She walked  
  
over to her bed and eased onto her bed. She lay on her back. A beep came from  
  
Sakura's laptop.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She ran over to her laptop that lay on  
  
top of her desk.  
  
Sakura saw that she received an instant message from _w_o_l_f_i_s_hxLixg_r_i_n.  
  
She met him in a chat room and they have been friends since. So far, she's found  
  
out that he is the same age as her, and lives in Hong Kong.  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: Hiya  
  
Sweetcherry: Hey  
  
Sweetcherry: So wussup  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: wut? Can't a friend juz say hi?  
  
Sweetcherry: lol  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: so wutcha doin'?  
  
Sweetcherry: ~nuttin' chillin' at da holidae in~  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: lol I hayte Chingy  
  
Sweetcherry: *gasp* WUT?! U gotta b kiddin'  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: nope not 1 bit  
  
Sweetcherry: whatever  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: lol  
  
Sakura shuddered and felt butterflies in her stomach, just by talking to him, even if  
  
this conversation led to nowhere. Sakura was somewhat anxious to talk to him, even  
  
if this guy was a total stranger to her...in physical form, that is.  
  
Sweetcherry: you know, I can't help but wonder if we'll ever meet.  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: but haven't we already met?  
  
Sweetcherry: No, I mean in person  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: o  
  
Sweetcherry: u seem like a real nice person, so I wanna meet u in person, get wut I'm sayin'?  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: oh, only seem??? I feel so hurt lol  
  
Sweetcherry: lol  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: Oh I forgot to tell u, I'm coming to Tomoeda tomorrow morning.  
  
Sakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
  
Sweetcherry: OMG! Honto, ni (really)?!  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: yah  
  
Sweetcherry: OMG! Well, mebe we should meet then?  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: yah sure. I can't wait!  
  
Sweetcherry: lol  
  
Sweetcherry: ok mebe we should meet at Penguin Park, ne? You can't miss it! It's the park with the big blue penguin slide.  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: yah I know, besides, my cousin will b there with me, and he knows Tomoeda, by the back of his hand.  
  
Sweetcherry: kool, then it's settled. Oh yeah I think I'll bring my friend along with me, if that's ok with u?  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: yah sure  
  
Sweetcherry: kool, then how about we meet there on Sunday, 4:00 p.m., ne?  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: ok sure. C ya then!  
  
Sweetcherry: wellz, I g2g, 4 now  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: awwwww already?  
  
Sweetcherry: lol dun worry, I'll b bak sum tyme around. Ttylz (talk to u latez)  
  
_w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n: k bye  
  
Sweetcherry: bye  
  
Sweetcherry signed out at 7:21 p.m.  
  
Sakura sighed, smiling and shut down her laptop. She walked over to her bed and  
  
collapsed on her back, in deep thought.  
  
'_He's real nice. He's so caring. I...I think I'm falling for him...But that's  
  
ridiculous...I don't even know him...Wait...Am I betraying my promise to  
  
Syaoran???....I just can't do that to him...after all we've been through  
  
together...I miss you so much Syaoran..._'  
  
'RRRIIINNGGGG!'  
  
'RRRIIINNGGGG!'  
  
Sakura sighed and dashed over to her phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi? This is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Um, so how are you doin'?"  
  
"Fine. Why?" Sakura knew that Tomoyo wouldn't just call to ask how she was doing.  
  
She was dense, but not that dense.  
  
"No reason. But, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chiharu asked me to do a favor. You see, she's having karaoke night tomorrow  
  
night. And she asked me if I can find some people that would like to participate in  
  
singing."  
  
"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" Sakura knew this was leading somewhere.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd be interested."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Onegai (please), Sakura? Besides, I already signed you up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"PLEASE, Sakura?! FOR ME???"  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo. I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"I've got it all covered." Tomoyo beamed through the phone.  
  
Sakura knew this was coming, "*sigh* alright, Tomoyo. What have I got to lose."  
  
"*SQUEAL* Thank you, Sakura! You're the best!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Ok, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
'_Great...tomorrow I get to go to Karaoke Night, well whoop-de-doo.._' Sakura  
  
thought sarcastically.  
  
Sakura climbed into bed and switched off her bedside lamp.  
  
'_*squeal* And on Sunday, I get to meet _him_ *sigh* good night, world..._'  
  
~*~Wellz, how wuz dat, minna-san(every 1)? REVIEW N TELL MEEH WUT U THINK!  
  
ONEGAI(plz)!!! RREVIIEEWWWW!!!!!~*~ 


	2. Karaoke Night

~*~Konnichiwa, evrybodyz!! *looks back at reviews* ......O.O;;...... I NEVER thought I'd get that much reviews in only one chappie! I'm just not used to it!-BUT don't get me wrong, ppl! I don't want it to stop!!! *blush* I'm just flattered! 0^_____^0 heeh! Thank you thank you every1!!!  
  
THNX:  
  
anjuliet: Well! Mah furst reviewer of tha ficcy! Izzen't it an honor??? ^_______^ lol Thnx for the review!! And we'll just hafta c who this mysterious person iz, won't we??? *wink*  
  
Joanna: Ey gurllll! Wazzup! :P Thnx very much fer yer review!!!  
  
sweet-captor: ah! Such a simple wurd, but...IT STILL MAKES ME BLUSH! Lol 0^______^0 Thnx for reviewing!  
  
linda-liu: Me likeyz tooh! Actually I LOVE it! Lol Thnx fer reviewing!  
  
Catgirl MM: Well, here'z yer update! Rite here! *pat* c??? now where'z mah review??? Lol thnx fer your review!  
  
seiko123 & MININIM: Well *blush* I dun think it wuz _that_ good! But, hey! I'll take the compliments! ^________^ Thanx for the reviews!  
  
cherryblossom91: I wunder my self! Lol thnx for yer review!  
  
Kikakai: Thnx for yer review!  
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: Wutchu mean 'nvm'??? C'mon! You can tell meeh! *leans in* ^____^ lol thnx for reviewing!  
  
dark-death-angel: *blush blush blush blush blush* I don't know how much more blushing I can take! 0000000^________________^0000000 Mah cheeks are hurting! Lol thnx for yer FINE no no EXCELLENT review and compliments!  
  
Jade-Rain-Star: Thnx for your review!!! ^___^  
  
eve: Thnx for your review ^^!!!  
  
F@nt@sy K@t: Thnx for your review! =^-^=  
  
Well? Here'z the second chappie!!!!~*~  
  
~*~ DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS!!!...*runs away and stumbles sobbing like a four-year old* ~*~  
  
~*~_Karaoke Nite!!!!_~*~  
  
It was 7:15 in the morning, and Sakura was driving over to Tomoyo's house to pick up the outfit she had for her.  
  
She finally arrived at the gigantic front gates of the "Daidouji Residence."  
  
Sakura parked her car, and approached the gates. She pressed the buzzer.  
  
*buzzzz*  
  
A cheery voice came on the intercom, "Daidouji Residence"  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm here to see Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
The golden gates swung open and Sakura made her way to the front door of the lavender mansion (and Tomoyo requested the mansion to be painted like that! Lol ^_^).  
  
A amethyst-eyed girl with long, violet waist-length hair ran out of the mansion door and approached Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Come in! Come in!"  
  
Tomoyo hurried Sakura off into the mansion.  
  
"Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Tomyo, I'm fine!" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
Tomoyo motioned for Sakura to follow her to her room.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to her room and went inside as Sakura followed.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo, where is this 'perfect out fit'?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo went through another door.  
  
Tomoyo came back out with a huge stack of dresses and laid them in front of Sakura.  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the stack of clothes, "Um, Tomoyo, did you mean outfit? Or outfits?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't really decide, Sakura. Everything seems to look good on you, so...here we are." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Try the first one, Saku."  
  
Sakura shrugged, "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*20 MINS. LATER~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura finished up the stack of dresses, only to find that they all were either too wrinkly, too fancy, too frilly, or too dreary.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Well, I guess you were wrong, Tomoyo. Every dress in that pile stunk on me."  
  
Tomoyo was in thought. She snapped as soon as she had an idea, "OoOOOooO Why don't we go to the mall?...YES! That's a GREAT idea!"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her keys and purse. She took Sakura by the wrists and practically dragged her out of the door, with Sakura sweat dropping behind her.  
  
"SHOPPING SPREE, HERE WE COME!!!" Tomoyo beamed.  
  
"Hoeeeeee...This is gonna be a long day..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura finally arrived at the mall.  
  
They were looking around for the perfect shop, until Sakura spotted this kawaii little shop. She quickly ran inside, like a five-year old in a candy shop.  
  
"Sakura-chan! We have to find you a dress!" Tomoyo chased after Sakura, trying to keep up.  
  
Sakura looked at all the displays and cute products.  
  
She spotted a gorgeous cherry blossom barrette. Sakura searched in her purse for money to buy it. She finally found it and took it out. Sakura looked back up and found no barrette there! Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
She saw an amber-eyed male purchasing it at the register.  
  
Sakura stomped over to the man, as he took his receipt from the lady at the register.  
  
"Excuse me, but _I_ was going to buy that," Sakura said in a not-so- friendly way.  
  
"Well, too bad. I bought this as a gift for a friend of mine," The man replied in a rude way.  
  
Sakura glared, "Why you little--"  
  
"There you are! Come on! We've got to find you the perfect dress!"  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and dragged her away from the man. Tomoyo gave the man an apologizing glance and hurried off.  
  
The man stuck his tongue out at Sakura. Sakura was enraged, "Let me at 'em!"  
  
Tomoyo dragged Sakura away faster.  
  
They finally arrived at a small shop that Tomoyo dragged her into.  
  
Tomoyo squealed as she picked out about a dozen different outfits and stacked them onto Sakura's arms. Then, Tomoyo hurried her off to the dressing rooms.  
  
After 2 hours of searching for the perfect outfit, they finally found the perfect one (oh, and let me mention, that I won't reveal what it looks like until karaoke nite, k?). Tomoyo nodded in approval, as Sakura danced around in the dress in front of the mirror.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, it's perfect!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was already 7:00 P.M. and Tomoyo and Sakura arrived at Chiharu's club.  
  
Sakura was already changed into her cherry blossom pink dress. There was a shiny silk sash, decorated with tiny diamond-like sequins, that was wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist, showing off her curves. The dress was knee- length, which showed that it was a tad fancy, but casual. The dress came with a matching cherry blossom pink shawl, made of chiffon. The dress flowed behind her as she walked from place-to-place. She even had bubble gum pink strapped sandals to top it all off. Sakura's long, black locks were curled a bit, to show off the beauty of it all. She was radiant.  
  
"And our next performer is, Miss Kinomoto Sakura, singing 'Wonderful Journey'."  
  
A wave of applause sounded throughout the club. Sakura took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. She sat on the stool that was set on stage. She then adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat. She spotted Tomoyo with a camera in her hands and giving her a thumbs-up. Sakura nodded. She looked out at the audience and spotted a familiar figure walk into the club. He sat down on a barstool and stared back at her. He had the most familiar amber eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the soft, tranquil music started playing and Sakura returned her glances to the rest of the audience. She took a breath and then started singing,  
  
"~We were strangers starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreamin' what we had to go through  
  
Now here we are  
  
And I'm suddenly standin' at the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected,  
  
What you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start...~"  
  
Sakura glanced over to the amber-eyed man. He was listening intently at the lyrics.  
  
"~And life is a road  
  
I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turnin'  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standin' at the beginning with you...~"  
  
Tomoyo video-taped Sakura as she silently squealed behind her camera. "Whoo! Go Saku!" Tomoyo whispered to herself.  
  
"~We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreamin' how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you...~"  
  
Sakura sang the last word as she stood up and took the microphone off of the mic stand. Sakura started singing higher notes.  
  
"~And life is a road  
  
I wanna keep goin'~"  
  
Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. This reminded Sakura of the Clow Card capturing days with Syaoran. She sang with such emotion, that people were crying with her. They could feel her soul roaming with the music.  
  
"~Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey~"  
  
More tears streamed down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"~I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning...  
  
...With you...~"  
  
A storm of applause sounded throughout the club. And not a dry eye in the house. Sakura smiled, teary-eyed.  
  
"Thanks everybody. And good night..."  
  
She bowed one last time and walked off down the stage.  
  
The amber-eyed stranger kept his gaze upon the girl. Her charm seemed so familiar to him. He could've sworn he felt a familiar aura somewhere.  
  
Sakura came up to a teary-eyed Tomoyo. She hugged Sakura.  
  
"My gosh, Saku...*sniff*...that was so...touching..."  
  
They broke away from the hug.  
  
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, "Oh thank you, Tomoyo."  
  
"You know what, Tomoyo? That song reminded me so much of Syaoran...I miss him so much..."  
  
The amber-eyed man walked up to up to Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up.  
  
The man gave a warm smile, "You were wonderful..."  
  
Before Sakura could realize that it was the man at the mall, he had already left out the door.  
  
~*~HMMMMM...a mysterious man stalking Sakura, eh? *shudder* crEeEeEepY!! Lol juss messin'. But newho, DUN 4 GET to REVIEWWW!!!!!...m'kay?...~*~ 


	3. OI!

~*~WHELPZ...Herez da THIIIIRD chappie!...um...enjoy!...~*~  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: I dun own CCS, CLAMP does......well?......I SAID IT NOW REAAAADDDDDD!!!!!!~*~  
  
Thnx to those who reviewed:  
  
Kikakai: LOL! Thnx for your review!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
dark-death-angel: I can't rily see wat's so great about this ficcy! But if ya guys like it, then I like it! Lol thnx for ur review!  
  
Hikaru Ayumi: I rily wish I can update faster, but sadly, I can't. I'm rily buzy these days. T.T Damn Skool! Lol Thnx for review!  
  
anjuliet: LOL 'BAMBI EYES'! That is funni! I can say that all day, bambi eyes bambi eyes bambi eyes bambi eyes bambi eyes bambi eyes BAMBI EYES!!! Lol thnx for reviewing! Nothing about the black locks, Sakura's changed cuz she turned into a different person ever since Syaoran left.  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for the review!  
  
Jade-Rain-Star: You'll see if that dude/guy/man is Syaoran. I juss dunno *shiftz eyes* lol thnx for review!  
  
skaurali sweetheart: thnx for reviewing!  
  
seiko123: All I can say is: "wait and see" lol Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Bloodlust Night: Wait wait dun leave! There's more!!!! SEE?! MORE!!! DUN LEAVEEEEEEE!!! Lol *ahem* Thnx for review!  
  
Catgirl MM: I rily rily can't update that fast nemore...T.T like I said rily buzy...T.T I love ur enthusiasm tho! Thnx for review!  
  
F@ntasy K@t: LOL u could know the rhythm of this song from renting the Disney movie, "ANASTASIA" Yeah it's there and it'a a rily good song!!! I wanna cry now T.T lol Thnx for the review!  
  
Syao: Thnx for the review!  
  
redeyes143: thnx for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Blossom: Thnx for review!  
  
Pineapple Crush: *glances back and forth from redeyes143 to you* oi??? Aren't you the same person??? *glances back and forth again*...nvm...hey! That means I got one xtra review!!! YAY! Lol thnx for _both_ of your reviews! lol  
  
~*~_OIII?!?_~*~  
  
Sakura found herself driving down to Tomoyo's house to pick her up. They were headed off to Penguin Park to meet w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n. Sakura sighed, '_wow, I'm finally going to meet him!...but...remember, Sakura, stay true to your promise...*sigh*...Syaoran...I miss you so much..._'  
  
Sakura finally arrived at the front of Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo was waiting right outside of her gates.  
  
"Come on, come on, no time to waste, let's go!" Sakura hurried Tomoyo into her car.  
  
"Wow, Sakura, you're really excited to meet this guy, eh?"  
  
"Oh, I can't wait! He's been there ever since Syaoran left. There never was a dull moment whenever we talked over online. He's...my friend." Sakura kept her eyes focused on the road.  
  
"I see," Tomoyo plainly replied.  
  
"And besides, you won't be left out of the conversation. He's bringing his cousin too...And I hear he's handsome and _single_."  
  
"Sakura! Why are you telling _me_ this, eh?"  
  
"Well...You _are_ single too, right?"  
  
"Sakura! Are you trying to set me up?"  
  
Sakura tried to keep a straight face, "possible."  
  
She only received a slap in the arm.  
  
"Just drive," Tomoyo laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at Penguin Park.  
  
Sakura's hazel-brown eyes trailed around the park, "And the only problem is, finding themmm..."  
  
"Well, it's no use looking around from here," Tomoyo simply stated, "Why don't we split up: I go look over at the slide, while you look around in the cherry blossom tree orchard."  
  
Sakura nodded and ran off, with her sleek, black locks whirling behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo searched and searched. The park was nearly empty. But there was no sign of _w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n_.  
  
'_wait...HOW DA HECK AM I SUPPOPSED TO KNOW HOW HE LOOKS?!?_'  
  
"*sigh* this is HOPELESS!"  
  
"Excuse me, but what would a beautiful young lady like yourself be doing all alone in a park unescorted?" A surprising, but very charming deep, manly voice spoke up behind Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo faintly blushed and turned around. When she saw who this man was, she almost fainted, "ERIOL?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura ran through the cherry blossom tree orchard, searching for any sign of a man her age.  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks, '_*sigh* it's no use...I don't even know how he looks_'  
  
Sakura was soooooooo exhausted; she was so excited about meeting him, that she didn't even eat breakfast. The energy was seeping away from inside of her. Her vision was faintly fading.  
  
Sakura squinted from her blurry vision. She saw a figure standing in the distance. It was a man. He was coming her way.  
  
'_huh?...who is that man..._'  
  
She had a short glimpse of mesmerizing eyes.  
  
Sakura stood there, with her vision fading even more as the blurry masculine figure came closer.  
  
Sakura fell, but was caught by strong arms. Sakura tried to look at the person who caught her was. She finally realized who it was.  
  
"*gasp* Sy--"  
  
She fainted.  
  
~*~Well, well, well...looks like we're getting' somewhere, eh? Lol N I know, I know, this chappie was WAY too short, ne? Newho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DUN 4 GET!...k?~*~ 


	4. We Meet Again

~*~Well, well, well...crawlin' back for more, eh? Lol WHELPZ! Here it iz!!!! The FOURTH CHAPPIEEEEEE! (cheers ^_^) Enjoy!!!~*~  
  
THANKIEZ REVIEWERS!!!:  
  
svetlaella: Ah I'm glad u liked the last chappie! Thnx for your review!!!  
  
Kikakai: Lol! I'm glad that ur glad he's in! But...LI-SAMA'S MYNE!!! Lol...me nd Saku can share! Syaoran: There's enuff Syaoran to go around gurlz! *grins widely* Lol Thnx for your review!!!  
  
anjuliet: wow...You r very smart, anjuliet...thass all I can say...BUT THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! ^___^  
  
sakuratenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: LOL! My dog ALWAYS looks at _me_ lyke I've grown another head! Lol but thass aiite that u didn't review the chapter before! At least u reviewed! And that's enuff to make me happy! So dun't worry! And thnx for your review!!! ^___^  
  
linda-liu: THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =^-^=  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for your review!!! ^_^  
  
babybluestarangel: I know, I know! IT WUZ EXTREMELY TOO SHORT! T.T I couldn't help myself!!!...but yeah! I LUV CLIFFIES!!! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!  
  
Carmela-chan: WOW! I LUV YOUR FICCY! And you are very smart too, to mention about the physical appearances...if Syaoran will recognize her...*shh* I won't sae anything else there! ^___^ giving away too many hints! I'll explain in the story why Sakura changed later, k? Thnx for your review!!!  
  
inu-death-demon: I try really hard to update faster but I just can't!! I'm RILY busy these back-breaking days!...*pitiful groan* agh...but yeah! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! ^___^  
  
chibi cherry blosom: I did! C? lol ^___^ Thnx for your review!!!  
  
Catgirl MM: Well it doesn't seem that u had trouble reviewing!!! Apparently, u reviewed that one TWICE!!! Lol =^-^= Thnx for your review!!!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Thankiez for your review!!! ^___^  
  
skaurali sweetheart: Thank you very much for your review!!! I rily appreciate it!  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* I don't own CCS, CLAMP does...happy...? Just read the chappie!~*~  
  
~*~_We Meet Again_~*~  
  
~*~SAKURA'S POV~*~  
  
I opened my eyes, only to find myself in bed... The only weird part was...IT WASN'T _MY_ BED!!!  
  
I bolted out of the bed and suspiciously inspected my surroundings. It was a dark green room with a masculine scent that would make any girl melt. However, the scent smelled oddly familiar...  
  
I spotted a door and headed straight out of it. IT WASN'T MY HOUSE!!!  
  
'WHERE AM I?!?!' I thought.  
  
I heard cheerful whistling. It was becoming louder, as if the person that was whistling was coming closer. I just stood there, frozen, unknowing of what to do in a house I never seen or knew.  
  
A man came into view.  
  
'Who is that man...'  
  
He had messy chocolate-brown hair and glistening amber eyes.  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
The man stopped whistling and spotted Sakura. A nurturing smile spread across his face. He started walking towards her.  
  
Sakura looked at him.  
  
'Hey...he's kinda cute...WAIT...THAT'S THE MAN AT THE CLUB!!!'  
  
The man approached Sakura, "So, I see you're awake.--"  
  
"Where am I and what am I doing here?!" Sakura was a little scared.  
  
"Well, I found you at the park and you looked quite tired. Then, all of a sudden, you fainted on me."  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor in thought. She finally realized what happened.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
_Sakura was soooooooo exhausted; she was so excited about meeting him, that she didn't even eat breakfast. The energy was seeping away from inside of her. Her vision was faintly fading.  
  
Sakura squinted from her blurry vision. She saw a figure standing in the distance. It was a man. He was coming her way.  
  
'_huh?...who is that man..._'  
  
She had a short glimpse of mesmerizing eyes.  
  
Sakura stood there, with her vision fading even more as the blurry masculine figure came closer.  
  
Sakura fell, but was caught by strong arms. Sakura tried to look at the person who caught her was. She finally realized who it was.  
  
"*gasp* Sy--"  
  
She fainted._  
  
~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Sakura knew who this man was, "...Syaoran..." She gasped quietly.  
  
"Huh? Excuse me?"  
  
Sakura looked up. She inspected the man's features, "Oh my God, it really is you!"  
  
"What? Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
"Syaoran! It's me! SAKURA!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes practically popped out of their sockets as Sakura jumped on Syaoran and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Syaoran stared blankly into space.  
  
He finally snapped out of it and pushed Sakura away.  
  
Sakura stared, "Syaoran? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"You look so...different... What happened to your auburn hair... and your emerald eyes...?"  
  
"I changed a little...that's all...Is that a problem?"  
  
"Of course not..." Syaoran touched Sakura's cheek. This wasn't the Sakura he was used to...but, hey, it was still Sakura, right?  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into a hug as Sakura graciously welcomed it.  
  
Syaoran's cell phone rang.  
  
"'scuse me." Syaoran excused himself quietly as Sakura nodded in response.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"SYAORAN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?"  
  
Sakura could hear somebody yelling right through the phone.  
  
Syaoran ignored the yelling comment, "Oh, yeah, There's something I just gotta tell you. Something that I know will shock you."  
  
"Oh, ME TOO!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol spoke at the same time, "I FOUND SAKURA/TOMOYO AT THE PARK!!!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened at the same, exact time, "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo arrived at Syaoran's house (they took Sakura's car, since Syaoran took his car to drive Sakura to his house. *sigh* that's some confusing stuff...).  
  
Tomoyo came into the house and inspected it. She spotted Syaoran and gave him a BIG hug.  
  
"Oh wow, Syaoran! I can't believe it's you! I can call you that, right? Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Syaoran smiled a little.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo inquired, noticing that Sakura wasn't around.  
  
"When I found her at the park, she fainted. So she's upstairs taking a nap right now."  
  
"Oh no. Where can I find her?"  
  
"Upstairs, second door to your left."  
  
"Thanks, _Syaoran_!" Tomoyo said, as she started up the stairs.  
  
Syaoran smiled pleasantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo came into the room.  
  
Sakura woke up from Tomoyo's sudden burst into the room.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright? Syaoran told us everything."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, and who exactly is included in _us_?"  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo replied. Sakura could've sworn she saw a blush cover Tomoyo's cheeks as she said his name, but Sakura decided to let that one go.  
  
"OH! Eriol is here?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded cheerfully, "yeah!"  
  
"Oh! I wanna go down and say hi."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Tomoyo helped Sakura up and the two girls headed downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were having a little chat, talking about how they found Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
The two guys turned their heads and spotted Sakura, up and all better.  
  
Sakura scurried down the stairs and gave Eriol a big hug.  
  
"Oh, Eriol-kun! It's so good to see you!" Sakura broke away from the hug.  
  
Eriol stared blankly at the hazel-eyed girl before him.  
  
"Um...Do I know you?"  
  
"ERIOL! It's me! SAKURA!!!"  
  
"Sakura? Wow. You changed!" Eriol said surprised as he looked at Sakura's long black hair.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"So how've you been, Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura walked over to the sofa where Syaoran was sitting and sat down, "Great."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stared at Sakura and Syaoran. They saw that familiar look in Syaoran's eyes whenever he saw Sakura. Evil grins covered Tomoyo and Eriol's faces. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Eriol quickly, but suspiciously said, "Oh, well, I'm gonna go and set up some refreshments!"  
  
Eriol quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh let me help!" Tomoyo quickly said as she got up and followed Eriol.  
  
...a boy and a girl...alone on a sofa...nobody around...*wink wink* (lol here we go againnn)...  
  
"Sooooooo..."  
  
"hm...?"  
  
Syaoran started the conversation, "Sakura? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Sure."  
  
"What exactly were you doing at the park?"  
  
"Well...I was going to ask you the same thing..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, I came there to meet a friend of mine...that I've met over online."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened _for some strange, mystical, magical reason_,  
  
"R-really...Let me ask you this...What exactly was the screen name of this friend?"  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran curiously, "Syaoran, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just tell me...."  
  
"Okay. It's _w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n_."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He mumbled something, "swenfjkeltchejrory"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"...swjeetkcheurry..."  
  
"Syaoran, I really can't hear you."  
  
"Sweetcherry."  
  
Now it was Sakura's turn for her eyes to pop out of their sockets.  
  
"ag-ag-waa...Are...are you--?"  
  
Syaoran slowly nodded.  
  
Sakura fainted...AGAIN!  
  
~*~HMMMMMM...Another chappie up, another fainting Sakura! What a wonderful world we live in! ^___^ lol REVIEW PPL! Kay? Ja Ne for now!~*~ 


	5. Realizations

~*~WELLLLLLLLLLL...Less juss see if there is _another_ fainting Sakura in this chappie!!! ^____^...iono...but I think Sakura has had enuff fainting for one day, ne?~*~  
  
Thnx tooh all who reviewed:  
  
svetlaella: well I'm glad u enjoyed! And about Sakura wearing hazel contacts, that will be revealed soon! *shiftz eyes* THNX FOR REVIEWING  
  
skaurali sweetheart: AWW I want sum suga toooooooohhhh!!!!!!!! Evrybody seems tooh hav suga these days!!!!!!! *rocks back and forth in a corner* lol Thnx for reviewing.  
  
seiko123: Thnx for your review!!!!!! ^_^  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom: Aww I like ur penname!!!!! SOO KAWAIIIII!!!! But you'll have to see if they do, cuz, duh this the chappie of REALIZATIONS!!!! LOL Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for ur review!!!  
  
Catgirl MM: *taunt* I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! *Catgirl MM shuts her hands over her ears* I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! I got ur suga! But thnx for yer review!!! ^___^  
  
sweet-captor: I dun know...but hey it fits with the plot...^^  
  
Silver Wolf Girl: I didn't mention _why_ she changed, did I? *shifts eyes* you'll just hafta wait n see soon!...*rubs hands together*...all in good time! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!  
  
Carmela-chan: HEHE that's wat we ALL want to know, don't we? LOL Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
anjuliet: All I'm saying is: You're a VERY smart girl!!! Lol Thnx for reviewing!!!!  
  
F@ntasy K@t: THnx for reviewing!!!! =^.^=  
  
~*~DISCLAIMER: *sighhhhhhhhhh* I dun ownnnnnnnnnn ccsssssssssssss...CLAMP doessssssssssssssss...~*~  
  
~*~_Realizations_~*~  
  
~*~_RECAP:  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened _for some strange, mystical, magical reason_,  
  
"R-really...Let me ask you this...What exactly was the screen name of this friend?"  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran curiously, "Syaoran, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just tell me...."  
  
"Okay. It's _w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n_."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. He mumbled something, "swenfjkeltchejrory"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"...swjeetkcheurry..."  
  
"Syaoran, I really can't hear you."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and mustered all his courage within himself, "Sweetcherry."  
  
Now it was Sakura's turn for her eyes to pop out of their sockets.  
  
"ag-ag-waa...Are...are you--?"  
  
Syaoran slowly nodded.  
  
Sakura fainted...AGAIN! _~  
  
~*~*~END OF RECAP*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran gasped, "SAKURA!!! Sakura! Daijoubou?!?!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol ran into the living room.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura fainted!" Syaoran kneeled at Sakura's side.  
  
Slowly, Sakura's eyelids lifted. She regained consciousness.  
  
"H-Hoee..."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Saku!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well then, we should get going and finish the tea, ne?" Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and followed Eriol back into the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Daijoubou desu ka? (are you alright)"  
  
Sakura nodded, '_...was I just imagining it???...Is he really...?_'  
  
Syaoran looked down at the floor, "So...you're sweetcherry, huh...?"  
  
'_ Iie(no)...I wasn't imagining it!_'  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, "and...you're w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n..."  
  
"yeah..." Syaoran scratched the back of his head.  
  
Sakura looked up suddenly, "Syaoran...You were the guy at the mall, weren't you?"  
  
Syaoran stared back at her, "Come to think of it...you were that lady at the mall! The one that fought over that barrette!"  
  
"Yeahh...Just out of curiosity...who was that barrette for?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, "Well...It was for sweetcherry..."  
  
"oh..."  
  
Syaoran put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little package, "Here ya go." Syaoran smiled.  
  
Sakura started to giggle, "This is just all too silly!"  
  
Syaoran started to laugh along with Sakura. He had to admit, it _was_ a bit funny.  
  
"heeheeheehee..." Sakura opened the package, "Oh my..."  
  
It was even more beautiful than she remembered.  
  
Syaoran realized something, "I should've known. Sweetcherry always told me how she loved cherry blossoms, just as you do...I should've realized...She had the same cheerfulness to her...I was a little scared though...I thought I was falling in love with another person...when it was you all along..."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her ears.  
  
'_he fell in love with me?!?!..._'  
  
Sakura was too frozen for words. All she did was stutter.  
  
Syaoran took the barrette and placed it in Sakura's hair.  
  
"You know...My feelings for you haven't changed after so long ago...And I don't think they ever will....No....I don't _think_ so...I _know_ so..."  
  
"...S-Syaoran-kun..."  
  
~*~*~*~IN THE KITCHENNN ^___^ (yup! It's Kero's favorite place ta be!)~*~*~  
  
"Say, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo opened the cabinet to get out the biscotti(those are cookies, in case you didn't knowww ^_^).  
  
"Yes?" Eriol was setting up the tea, "And you can call me Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo faintly blushed but continued, "Do you think Syaoran fell in love with Sakura?"  
  
Eriol smiled, "Oh, I don't think so. I _know_ so."  
  
Tomoyo giggled "And don't you think they're just the cutest couple?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, "I don't think it's a man's nature to think things as 'cute.' But, yeah, they are a wonderful couple."  
  
A small smile touched Tomoyo's lips. Tomoyo set down a tray and a plate of the cookies. Eriol placed the tea on the tray, as well as the sugar.  
  
Eriol accidentally tipped over the sugar.  
  
"U-Uh!--"  
  
Tomoyo tried to clean it up, but only found a warm hand touch hers, "Oh!"  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol smile a warm smile.  
  
"U-Um..."  
  
They inched closer and Eriol suddenly pressed his lips onto Tomoyo's. Tomoyo couldn't believe this!  
  
But...this feeling was just too wonderful to waste...she kissed Eriol back.  
  
After a breath taking moment, Tomoyo pulled away, "The tea's getting cold."  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Come on. Let's clean up this mess and bring the tea over."  
  
~*~*~Living Room~*~*~*  
  
"U-um..." Sakura stared at Syaoran. He was obviously waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Ano ne(um)...Syaoran-kun...I--"  
  
"TEA'S SERVED!"  
  
Sakura fell back anime style.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the room with the snacks.  
  
They set it down on the coffee table.  
  
"Dig in!" Tomoyo picked up one cup of tea and took a sip.  
  
Eriol took a cookie.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura plainly stared at each other quietly.  
  
"Guys! I said dig in!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura snapped out of it.  
  
"O-oh. Um...right..." Sakura took a cup of tea.  
  
Syaoran just kept his gaze on Sakura as he just grabbed whatever.  
  
Eriol tried to suppress a grin, "Well, Syaoran, I sure hope you enjoy your cup of wax!"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran blinked. He looked at what he was holding; it was a candle!  
  
Tomoyo burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Sakura tried not to laugh as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips but only made bubbles, because she just couldn't hold in the laughter.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "Heh! Sorry, my mind's in a jumble today. There's something (or someone heheh) on my mind right now that I just can't stop thinking about..." He raised an eyebrow at Sakura as he took a REAL cup of tea and sipped.  
  
Sakura felt her face burn up.  
  
'_h-hoeeeee..._'  
  
~*~HMMMMM! ^______^ wasn't that a fun chapter everyone? I loved it! But MY opinion doesn't matter! YOURS does! So, review!~*~ 


	6. MAKEOVER!

~*~Hey hey hey Minna-san!!! Maixwolfblossom here with the SIXTH chapter of Wonderful Journey!!! GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!! T.T But don't forget to R&R and ENJOY!!! ~*~  
  
Carmela-chan: THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =^-~=  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: Um, I wouldn't exactly call them online _lovers_ ^_^;; but yeah thnx for your review!!! ^___^  
  
svetlaella: wow, do you have any idea how many ppl asked me why she changed??? Lol Well too bad, I ain't explaining until sooner in the story so stay tuned!!! Thnx for your review!!! ^___^  
  
sweet-captor: Wut??? I like wax!!! Lol jm Thnx for your review!!! ^_^  
  
moonearthgurl: .........wow.........I never realized how my ficcy could cause health problems.........^_^;; lol Thnx for your review!!!  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
anjuliet: dood.........I dunno wut to say rily.........but I'd lyke to say ur rily good at guessing! But.........u'll see.........*evil grin*  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom: I am sorry, but this is the last tyme *DOOD UR PENNAME IZ SO FRIGGIN KYOOTE!!!* *ahem* lol Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
seiko123: Doesn't everybody??? Lol Thnx for your review!!! ^_^  
  
F@ntasy K@t: Thnx for your review!!! And sorry for the late update!!! I just can't seem to update sooner!!! But thnx again!  
  
Catgirl MM: lol That would be funny if the wax had sugar in it! Lol I'd be stuffing my face silly with wax all day if that were the case! Lol THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =^-~=  
  
Pink3Butterfly: AWWWWW!!! YOUR PENNAME IZ SO KYOOTE TOOH!!! Geez.........every1 iz getting kyooter pennames by the second! Lol Thnx for your review! ^_^  
  
~*~CHAPPIE SIX~*~  
  
^*^*^*^Wonderful Journey ^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
~^~DISCLAIMER: I dun own CCS. CLAMP duz! There! Are yoo happy now?!~^~  
  
--_MAKEOVER?!_--  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
**: action or bold  
  
_: italics  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~~~ Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Sakura woke up to the sunlight peeking through the blinds of her window. She sat up in bed and yawned sleepily. She tried to remember yesterday's events.  
  
'_Oh.........that's right.........Syaoran came back.........but why aren't I excited.........? I've been waiting for him all these years, and yet.........I just don't know........._'  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
They all settled down after Syaoran's little mishap (refer to chappie 5).  
  
Tomoyo suddenly slapped her forehead, "Oh no! I should've recorded that!"  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped but then returned to their tea.  
  
Tomoyo gave a mischievous grin, "Say Eriol? Li-kun? Why don't we all go out sometime? I know a great amusement park not too far away. It has the coolest rides there! There's even a Haunted House!" Tomoyo glanced quickly over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura froze when she heard 'Haunted House'.  
  
'_h-haunted h-house???_'  
  
She didn't want Syaoran to get the impression that she was a wuss. She took a breath and said, "I-I'm in."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a confused look, but dismissed it, "Eriol? Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran set a steady unconvinced gaze on Sakura, "I'm in." He knew that Sakura was afraid immensely of ghosts. He decided to tag along just in case something would happen. He wanted to be there for her (awww).  
  
Eriol beamed, "I'm in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was just about to head over to her closet to find something to wear, until there was a knock heard on the door. Fujitaka was asleep and she didn't want to wake him, so she headed quickly over to the door to answer it.  
  
Sakura finally reached the door and opened it. Tomoyo was there.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan??? What are you doing here this early?" Sakura let Tomoyo in.  
  
"I am here to give you a makeover you won't forget!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened unbelievably, "M-MAKEOVER?!?!"  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "Yes, my dear Saku-chan; a makeover!" Tomoyo set out her materials.  
  
Sakura was stuttering so much, she sounded like a pig, "B-b-b-b-b-But Tomoyo-chan! I-I—MAKEOVER???—ME?!?!"  
  
Tomoyo didn't pay any mind to Sakura's pleas. She kept a smile plastered on her face and dragged Sakura over to a chair.  
  
Sakura's shouts could be heard throughout they city of Tomoeda, "W-wait! Wh-What is that! N-no! D-don't—Don't come at me with that—w-with that--!"  
  
It was silent for five minutes until a cry so loud--it could be heard throughout the whole world--disrupted the once quiet city of Tomoeda, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~*~SAKURA'S POV~*~  
  
Tomoyo uncovered my eyes, "Okay now, Sakura-chan! You can look now!"  
  
I turned sulkily over to the mirror to look at the disaster I've become.  
  
When I looked at the mirror, I squinted, "Tomoyo, is this mirror broken?"  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped and replied, "No, Sakura-chan! That's you!"  
  
My eyes widened as I looked at the hot, sexy diva in front of me.  
  
My eyelids were a shadowy black, which emphasized my _hazel_ eyes. My cheeks were a sandy pink. My lips had just a touch of gloss that looked soft and kissable. Tomoyo even took the time to fix my hair in wavy curls that sent my black-dyed hair cascading down my back. Tomoyo made me dress into this red halter, spaghetti-strap shirt, along with leather pants that went halfway up to my calves. I was also wearing my white Converse sneakers, so at least I had _one_ thing of my own.  
But.........the thought occurred to me, "Tomoyo-chan, don't you think this is a little........._not_ me?"  
  
"Are you kidding??? _YOU_! _ARE_! _HOT_!" Tomoyo patted me on the back.  
  
I slowly nodded but still unsure, "Yeah.........Yeah! You are right!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly, "That-a-girl! Li-kun won't believe what hit him!"  
  
Sakura laughed uneasily.  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Eriol jumped in the back seat of the mini van and pointed ahead 'heroically', "To Sakura's house!" (Eriol is a lil OOC in this ficcy) Syaoran sighed and started the car. They drove off (Tomoyo called them earlier and told them that she was there so they can pick her up there).  
  
Syaoran was in deep thought as he was driving. Sakura was all he thought about.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Sakura waited anxiously for Eriol and Syaoran to arrive, while Tomoyo whistled carelessly and squealed every once and a while.  
  
A sudden thought popped into Sakura's mind, '_Will Syaoran like my new look???--Oh no.........What if he doesn't??? What if he'll hate me forever???—what if........._' Sakura's mind raced with thoughts attacking her mind.  
  
A car beeping came from outside. Tomoyo jumped up excitedly, "C'mon, Saku! That's them! Now's your moment to shine!"  
  
Sakura rose slowly from her seat and walked nervously to the door with Tomoyo.  
  
'_Now's the moment of truth........._'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
Eriol was obviously excited to see Daidouji and Sakura walk out of the house. I was too tired.  
  
"Oh! Here they come!"  
  
I looked towards Tomoyo and saw a wild, different, _attractive_ girl walking along with her.  
  
Eriol wiped his eyes from under his glasses, "Whoa! Who is _that_?" Eriol squinted as I wondered myself. Tomoyo didn't say she'd invite anyone else. And where is Sakura?  
  
Eriol squinted more, "She's hot! She's cool! She's--" Eriol's eyes widened all of a sudden, "SHE'S SAKURA!"  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") (")(") (") _ (") ("\^_^/") Sorry guys! I'm just too tired to write anymore! But yeah! It is Sakura! I also apologize that nothing much happened in this chapter! ^_^;; But I assure you, the next chapter will be great! But.........How will Syaoran take Saku's new look? Stay tuned and find out! The more reviews I get, the faster the updates! REVIEEWWWWW!!!!!~*~ 


	7. Confusion

~@~Hiya guyz!!! ^___^ Aren't I just glad to see y'all? I sure am! (as long az u review! ^___^ lol jm) Well, here ya go, guys! The chappie you've all been waiting for! Eriol realizes that Sakura is a hot, sexy diva, ready to break out into this wubbalous wurld, while she, herself, is unsure. But, I'll leave the rest of the chappie all y'all! M'kay? ENJOY!~@~  
  
Thnx to My faithful Reviewers!(I know this story seems lyke it isn't goin newhere, but I swear it will!!! SOONER THAN U THINK! But I just wanted to thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for hanging on and taking the tyme to review! It rily makes a difference! And in reward for your kindness this story WILL get somewhere! MY GUARANTEE!):  
  
Youkai Yume: .........um.........thnx???.........lolz  
  
CCSLOVER29: *ahem* ^_^;; lol I'll leave that for _you_ to find out lol THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!  
  
anjuliet: *A-HEM!!!* lol *shh* but thnx for your review!!!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Carmela-chan: lol Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom: Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
seiko123: lol sumtymes I wonder myself! Lolz Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
li-love-sakura: Aw! Thankies! Thnx for your review!!! ^_^  
  
Silver Wolf Girl: Thnx for your review.  
  
babybluestarangel: LOL Thnx for reviewing!  
  
F@ntasy K@t: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
~*~CHAPPIE SEVEN ~*~  
  
^*^*^*^Wonderful Journey ^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
~^~DISCLAIMER: Ya know, I wish I _did_ own CCS.........but I don't.........T.T.........I'm too tired to come up with something witty to say.........~^~  
  
--_Confusion_--  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
**: action or bold  
  
_: italics  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~~~ Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~*~_RECAP  
  
Syaoran looked towards Tomoyo and saw a wild, different, _attractive_ girl walking along with her.  
  
Eriol wiped his eyes from under his glasses, "Whoa! Who is _that_?" Eriol squinted as I wondered myself. Tomoyo didn't say she'd invite anyone else. And where is Sakura?  
  
Eriol squinted more, "She's hot! She's cool! She's--" Eriol's eyes widened all of a sudden, "SHE'S SAKURA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF RECAP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~  
  
I looked at the girl. My eyes widened. It _was_ Sakura! Eriol kept on fiddling with his glasses, staring blankly at the new.........um.........Sakura.........  
  
I obviously didn't know what to think.........  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo hopped into the mini van. Tomoyo sat in front with Syaoran while Sakura sat in the passenger seats with Eriol. Eriol couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura.  
  
It was quite a quiet trip. Tomoyo tried to break the ice, "So guys, don't you think Sakura just looks exquisite?"  
  
Eriol nodded dumbly as he kept his eyes on Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo beamed.  
  
Syaoran kept his concentration on the road.  
  
~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~@~~~  
  
The mini van stopped in the parking lot. Syaoran parked the car and they all hopped out. Tomoyo beamed as she jumped out of the van, "Oh! Isn't it wonderful everyone?"  
  
Some sort of unreadable expression crossed Eriol's grin as he stared at Tomoyo, "Hai, it is." A hint of pink covered his cheeks.  
  
Syaoran jumped out of the mini van and looked around after Sakura got off herself.  
  
"Well, everyone! Let's get going!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Sakura's face froze as thoughts of the Haunted House emerged through her mind. But she tagged along hesitantly, keeping up; ashamed of her fear.  
  
Syaoran kept a straight face and stared ahead as he walked along with the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran all stopped in front of the Haunted House.  
  
Tomoyo stared excitedly at it all. She turned to the rest of them, "So, guys! You up for it?" Most of Tomoyo's attention was concentrated on Sakura.  
  
Eriol grinned excitedly, "Yup!"  
  
"O-okay........." came Sakura's response.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura confused, "Alright."  
  
Tomoyo yet again raised an eyebrow at Sakura; but she let it go, "Alright then," Tomoyo said unsure and then turned towards the Haunted House entrance.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran followed as Sakura followed reluctantly.  
  
They were only ten steps away from the entrance when Tomoyo turned around and looked at Sakura. Eriol and Syaoran stopped as well. Tomoyo knew that it was _very_ hard for Sakura to face her fears, "Hey, Sakura, are you sure you want to go on with this?"  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura intently for her response.  
  
Sakura blinked. She knew she had the chance to give in. But as tempting as it was, she knew she needed to show no weakness, "Absolutely."  
  
"Okay........." Tomoyo turned away still unconvinced.  
  
Syaoran turned coldly and quietly back towards the entrance of the haunted house as Eriol followed. Sakura walked on sulkily; she wasn't enjoying this place one bit.  
  
They were only two steps away from the haunted house entrance until.........  
  
"—WAIT!"  
  
They all turned to Sakura.  
  
"I can't........."  
  
Syaoran's cold expression eased a little, '_Now there's the Sakura I know........._'  
  
She continued, "I can't go in there. I'm sorry everyone. I just don't think I can handle it," She looked down ashamed but looked up again and smiled her best, "But you guys go on without me."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura understandingly, '_Now that's the Saku we all know and love_' "Okay then, Sakura. But are you sure you can stay alone?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. She knew that Sakura—being the dense and innocent person she is—couldn't handle the outside world all alone. But who??? Who would stay with her and guide her???  
  
"I'll stay with her........."  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura looked at Syaoran surprised. But, Tomoyo's expression broke into an evil grin, '_Oh this is just all too perfect!_'  
  
"Oh no Syaoran! You shouldn't do that just for me. Go ahead and have fun! I'll be alright--"  
  
"No it's alright," Syaoran kept his stare at the sky or maybe the ground; anywhere else but Sakura.  
  
"Okay." Sakura thought that it was weird that Syaoran wasn't himself. He seemed to act deja vou-ish. A little like how he acted when they first met.  
  
"Alright then. It's settled," Tomoyo said.  
  
"We'll stay here at the benches," Sakura pointed to the benches in front of the haunted house.  
  
"Okay then. C'mon Eriol-kun! Let's get going!" Tomoyo and Eriol rushed off eagerly.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura took a seat at the benches.  
  
It was unbelievingly quiet.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it, "So.........anything new Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Nope." Syaoran didn't look at her once.  
  
Sakura looked down at the ground, "I see.........I don't really know about my new look. It's kinda tacky, don't you think???"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran suspiciously, '_What's wrong with Syaoran??? Why is he so.........so cold.........It's as if he doesn't know me anymore.........like I'm a different person.........Does he hate me??? I can _never_ be good enough for him........._'  
  
Sakura looked down at the ground miserably. A few tears slipped unnoticed by Syaoran. '_I'm never good enough for him........._' She felt her heart being shattered into a million pieces, beyond repair. Her shoulders shook as she forced herself not to break out into sobs.  
  
After 20 heart-breaking and confusing minutes, Tomoyo and Eriol emerged from the haunted house smiling, "Hey guys! It was so fun! You guys should've came!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both wore miserable frowns.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at both Syaoran and Sakura, '_Oh no.........I don't think it went out too well.........I wonder what's wrong?_'  
  
"Let's go try the bumper cars!!!" Eriol gave an overenthusiastic look.  
  
Syaoran got up from the bench and nodded.  
  
Tomoyo started following Eriol.  
  
Sakura stayed back still sitting on the bench, '_I don't think going out was a good idea._'  
  
More tears slipped past Sakura's hazel brown eyes.  
  
The more she thought about Syaoran the more she thought about her change of her physical appearance.  
  
No one realized Sakura was still on that bench crying her soul out, making the wrong decisions, or that her happiness was wilting.  
  
Sakura got up, not knowing where to go. She decided to hang around the fair, maybe window shop, ride some rides alone, or get something. Anything to escape her escalating pain.  
  
She decided to go see the shops.  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
Tomoyo looked back, realizing that someone was missing.  
  
She didn't see Sakura anywhere.  
  
"Hey, guys, where'd Sakura go?"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran both stopped, looking behind them.  
  
"I don't know. I thought Syaoran was watching her."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Syaoran expectantly.  
  
Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Tomoyo glared at Syaoran's attitude, "We've got to find her!"  
  
So they searched for her together.  
  
First they called her cell phone, but all they got was a busy signal.  
  
Syaoran started to panic.  
  
'_Why did I let her out of my sight?!_'  
  
When they reached the shopping area, Tomoyo spotted Sakura.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both gaped at the sight. Sakura was crying and hugging a man! Syaoran felt his jaw clench and a twinge of jealousy attacked his heart.  
Eriol was still gaping and gawked even more when Tomoyo waved at the guy, but she was not noticed.  
  
Eriol started, "Whoa! Who is that!"  
  
Anger built around Syaoran's body, '_How dare that guy.........touch _my_ Sakura._'  
  
Syaoran stood his ground and did nothing to show any jealousy. But the fire in his amber eyes was visible, "C'mon Sakura. Let's go."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran then looked down to the floor. The guy looked at Syaoran and glared, ".........gaki........."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, '_The only person that called me that was.........-- TOUYA!!!_'  
  
(A/N: Touya works at the theme park that's why Sakura went to the shops. That's where he works. Just so you guyz understand)  
  
"You!" Syaoran glared back. Soon enough, it all became a glaring contest, as if it were a greeting handshake.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped. Sakura payed no attention to the glaring; She payed more attention to her own thoughts, '_*sigh* It's official.........Syaoran hates me.........I mean.........why else would he be so distant? It's as if he doesn't know me anymore........._' Another stray tear found it's way down Sakura's cheek and down to the floor.  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
The group of friends found themselves on their way home in the minivan. Tomoyo was on her sketchpad, sketching up clothes for Sakura and squealing every once and a while. Eriol was watching Tomoyo with the utmost admiring stare.  
Syaoran, on the other hand, was driving with his aching eyes from his glaring contest with Touya from earlier. Sakura was curled up in a corner staring out the window while playing with the tips of her long, black hair.  
  
'_Oh Syaoran.........you finally came back to me.........yet............you seem to hate me.........*sigh*.........It seems that no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for you........._'  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /")  
  
Uh-oh.........what's happening here? What is wrong with Syaoran, eh? Poor Sakura........she now thinks Syaoran hates her.........Now.........all we have to do.........is wait for maixwolfblossom to send the next chapter.........*sits down and waits*  
  
~^~10 hours later~^~  
  
.........wait.........  
  
_I'M_ MAIXWOLFBLOSSOM! AH! GOTTA GET STARTED ON NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
*hurries off*  
  
*stops and shouts from distance* Stay tuned!  
  
*hurries off into the horizon* 


	8. Forbidden

~*~*Hey peepz! OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGG TYMEEEEE!!!!! Sooooo, here is my apology *ahem* *takes a deep breath*:  
  
I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*ahhhhhh...* Now that that's off my chest, here's the next chappie!!! Don't forget to REVIEWWWWWWWW!!!*~*~  
  
Thank You's:  
  
Carmela-chan: lol Thnx for reviewing!!! ^^ But don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it all out soon!  
  
lilqtazn35: Yeah, she most likely isss but you'll soon see...just you wait... lol Thnx for your review!!!  
  
angel from ur nightmare: lol wut a great idea! Haven't thought of that...but...that's not what I intended for her look like... but...LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD!!! ^_^ Thnx for ur review!  
  
anjuliet: Your confusing yourself! You'll see...this will all come clear in the end...or is it the end???... you'll see... Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
elisabeth: wow wut a great quote! I lyke it! Thnx for your review!!! ^_^  
  
'tude girl: he doesn't hate her... just...confused...about his own feelings for her... Thnx for your review!!!  
  
ally: lol Thnx for your review!!!  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: LOL! Thank you for reviewing!!! ^^  
  
glaring-little-wolf: lol I'm sorry, but I have GOT to sae this one more time *ahem*: "OMG I LOVEEEEEEEEEE YOUR STORY SOOOOOO MUCH!!!...*starry-eyed* such an inspiration to me! ^_^ PPL YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO READ "Sakura Lane" by glaring-little-wolf!!! Such a kyoote story!!! It may b weird at furst, but it's SSSSSSOOOOOOO worth it!!! READ IT PPL!!! And thank you so much for reviewing my ficcies!!! =^.~=  
  
seiko123: LOL! Oh, I AM SO sorry I couldn't update as soon as u wanted me too! I was getting ready for skool which starts quite soon! T.T But thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
Dark_Syaoran: OoOOoOoOooOo!!! I LOVE your name!!! So kyoote!!! ^_^ lolz thnx for your review!!!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
babybluestarangel: lolz isn't that EVERY1's fav part??? Lol Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom: OoOoOO!!! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted!!! Again, I had to get ready for skool, which starts pretty soon!!! T.T So I hope you don't forget wut this story is about!!! Lolz well, thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
li-love-sakura: lolz you'll find out soon enough, don't worry! Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
.: Thnx for your review!!!  
  
ally: The substance is coming soon! No need to wait! Lol it's just around the corner!!! I guarantee you!! Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
Emerista the Torturer: lolz YES way! Lol jk thnx for your review!  
  
Star Fighter Heart: Thnx for your review!!!  
  
F@ntasy K@t: I totally agree! Syao must bring up his act!...And only _I_ can do that! :D lol thnx for reviewing!!! (And I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! T.T)  
  
~*~CHAPPIE EIGHT ~*~  
  
^*^*^*^Wonderful Journey ^*^*^*^  
  
by: maixwolfblossom  
  
~^~DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, but I'll tell you what I DO own! SYAORAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! Lol jm DON'T SUE ME!~^~  
  
--_Forbidden_--  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
**: action or bold  
  
_: italics  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~~~ Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~*~_RECAP(Saku is curled up in a corner of the minivan.)  
  
'_Oh Syaoran...you finally came back to me...yet...you seem to hate me...*sigh*...It seems that no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for you..._'  
  
~^~^~END OF RECAP~^~^~  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up to blinding brightness of the early morning. The first thought that came to her mind; ...Syaoran...  
  
Tomoyo had made her promise to meet at Syaoran's house. Sakura walked sleepily to the bathroom to wash up. She looked at the person she'd become.  
  
Who was this person???  
  
She hardly recognized herself. She had black mascara running down her eyes. Sakura looked at the top of her black hair; the black dye was fading just like the faith inside of her. But she didn't care.  
Sakura washed her face of the dull blackness of the running mascara.  
  
Sakura headed down the stairs after getting dressed.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimazu(Good morning), Sakura-san," Her otou-san(father) greeted her good morning.  
  
"Ohayo," Sakura sulked over to her seat.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, Saku?"  
  
Sakura hesitated to answer as she ate her omelet, "Father?...Don't you ever feel like...Like you're becoming something you're not?"  
  
Fujitaka looked up at his daughter, "Well...there was this one time...I knew it wasn't right, but I really wanted to impress you're mother, Nadeshiko...I tried and tried to be perfect for her...but it seemed that the more I changed, she grew more distant."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"It turns out that she loved me just the way I am..." Fujitaka smiled at the many warm memories of his deceased wife, Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura's interest faltered, '_That won't ever happen between Syaoran and me...I was NEVER good enough for him..._'  
  
Sakura continued to eat her breakfast quietly with even less hope for Syaoran's love.  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~@~At Syaoran's house~@~  
  
Tomoyo had already made it to Syaoran's house. And they were all waiting for Sakura for quite some time.  
  
Tomoyo sat lazily on the sofa, "*sigh* Nothing less from Saku to be late." Syaoran sat on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Eriol gave out a groan of boredom, "Tomoyo-san, what do we have planned for today?"  
  
"Well I thought we'd all watch some movies together. I rented a movie that I thought we'd all enjoy."  
  
"Well what kind of movie did you rent?"  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang. Syaoran got up to answer it.  
  
Syaoran opened the door; Sakura was there.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Hi there."  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
Sakura raised and eyebrow. But shook the thought out of her head. She walked in and sat down with Tomoyo, "So! What do we have planned today, guys?"  
  
Syaoran shut the door and followed behind into the room.  
  
"We're going to watch some movies."  
  
Sakura froze. She questioned, "W-well what _kind_ of movies???"  
  
Tomoyo grinned evilly to herself, "_Horror_ movies!"  
  
"H-Horror???" Sakura almost fainted when she heard what Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes! Is there a problem???" Tomoyo grinned innocently.  
  
"Tomoyo! You know I can't stand scary things!"  
  
"Oh? OH! _DARN_ I totally _forgot_!" Tomoyo put on a "worried face".  
  
"That's okay, Tomoyo. I'll just sit this thing out. You guys can watch the movie. I'll be outside."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her plan didn't work! She had to stop her, "B-but Saku!--"  
  
"No, no it's fine! I'll be alright!" Sakura went on her way out the door and sat on the porch bench swing.  
  
Syaoran felt that he _had_ to do something. He got up and followed Sakura. Tomoyo was confused at first, but then grinned evilly; her plan _did_ go well.  
  
Tomoyo popped in the DVD and gasped shocked once she realized she'd rented the WRONG movie! It was a ROMANCE movie!!!  
  
"Oh crud!" Tomoyo slapped her forehead exasperated, "*sigh* I guess we'll have to watch this movie then."  
  
Eriol smiled at Tomoyo appreciatively.  
  
~^~^~Meanwhile, Outside~^~^~  
  
Sakura rocked the swing back and forth slowly with much on her mind. The door swung open. Sakura was surprised to see Syaoran come out and sit down next to her.  
  
"Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran kept his eyes off of her as he spoke in a monotonous voice.  
  
Sakura looked down. She tried hard to find something to talk about.  
  
"S-so...How have you been...?"  
  
"Okay, I guess..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both looked up at each other. One look into those amber eyes, and Sakura was hooked on his gaze.  
  
How it was for Syaoran? ...He felt nothing... How could he when he was looking into her fake eyes??? Where was the Sakura he loved??? It just wasn't the same... It wasn't the Sakura he knew...  
  
Sakura couldn't help herself. Sakura pressed her lips on Syaoran's and kissed him intensely. Her lips burned for more. She yearned for the taste of him. As her lips moved softly upon Syaoran's, he responded slightly, but hesitantly. Sakura parted her lips invitingly--  
Syaoran broke away panting, "Stop..."  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /")  
  
OH NO! Syaoran stopped it all in the heat of the moment!!! DARN! Oh well! Stay tuned for next chappie to see what happens!!! All in: 'Wonderful Journey'  
  
Ja ne,  
maixwolfblossom =^-^= 


	9. Now I See the Light

*~*~Hey hey ppl! Well lookz lyke we rily _are_ getting sumwhere, ne? lolz well we all left off where Sakura went crazy all over Syaoran's mouth! HOW THOUGHTFUL!!! ^_^ lol jm So, Syaoran stopped her *OH NO!* Be sure to R&R and enjoy!~*~*  
  
Thnx tooh:  
  
lilqtazn45: *alarms sound* CONGRADULATIONNNNSSSSS!!! U ARE THE 100th REVIEWER OF THIS FICCCC!!! ^_^ I KISS YOUR FEET *muah!!!* lolz I dedicate this chappie to you! Thnx so much for reviewing!  
  
Carmela-chan: lolz thnx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
seiko123: YESSS! I managed to update! ^_^ lolz thnx for reviewing!  
  
Kikakai: Thnx for reviewing! And lemme juss sae that your shocked state is about to get worse this chappie! *wuh-oh* so just expect a big shocker in this chap! ^_^  
  
YingFa-lilWolf-lover: lolz Thnx so much for your words of reassurance *phew* it really kinda relieved me! ^_^;; lolz Thank you for reviewing!  
  
anjuliet: HA! I got the famous "Ms. Figures Everything Out" all confused!!! Lol jm don't kill me, oh great one! I bow down at your feet! (lol jm again) But thnx for reviewingggg!!! =^.~=  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: lol don't sweat it! Your one was all I need to be happy! So don't worry. Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Emarista the Torturer: ! (lol ^_^) Thnx for reviewing!  
  
Fant@sy K@t: lol don't sweat it. And don't worry, your questions will be answered soon enough =^.~= Thnx for reviewing!  
  
babybluestarangel: yup yup! Tru dat, mah sista, tru dat... lol jm don't get all weirded out on meeh now (lol but I think it's a lil too late to sae that now, eh? Lolz). Thnx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Fluffylittledragon: awwwwww O.O YOU HAVE SUCH A KAWAII PENNAMEEE...*sigh* seriously...people now-a-days have so many KYOOTER pennames than I doo T.T IT'Z LYKE A CONSPIRACY!!! Lol jm jm I'm getting a lil out of topic here...lol and no, I haven't explained abt the contacts...but you'll b surprised THIS chappie! Heeheeh...Thnx for reviewing!!!  
  
linda-liu: Thnx for reviewing!  
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom: WUT?!? YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?!?!? *nooooooooooooooooo!!!!* NOBODY'S supposed to UNDERSTAND!!! NOBODY DOOEEESSSSSS!!!....*gasp*...until.....NOWWWWWW!!!!!!........*whispers to self* "mebe...mebe if I _silence_ SyaoranzCherryBlossom..._forever_ she won't spread what she's found out....yessss.... Hehehehehhhhh...." *looks up at SyaoranzCherryBlossom with a murderous smile* "H-Hiii, S- SyaoranzCherryBlossom...c-come....CLOSER..." *SyaoranzCherryBlossom notices the look and runs away* "COME ON!!! I JUST WANNA TALK!!!"  
  
Sun+Moon,Earth+Sky: Thnx for reviewing! ^_^  
  
LiLfieRYwoLf: 0^___^0 lol thnx for the compliment!!! *blush* Thank you for your review!!!  
  
sweet-captor: Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
Manga_lover123: Ya know, I was just about to _not_ update until u sed "please" so, because of your sign of politeness, I shall update! And I did!! Lolz Thnx for your review!!!  
  
li-love-sakura: no no no! Thank YOU for reviewing!!! Lolz ^_^  
  
elisabeth (lizzie5555555@hotmail.com): You'll see. THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! ^_^  
  
KawaiiCB(KawaiiCB@aol.com): Thankies for reviewing! 0^___^0 and for the compliment too!  
  
~@~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS...but I'll tell you what I _DO_ own...--aw shoot...it's nothing...-_-;;~@~  
  
~*~Wonderful Journey~*~  
  
By: maixwolfblossom  
  
~^~CHAPPIE NINE~^~  
  
--_Now I See The Light_—  
  
Key Symbols:  
  
**: action or bold  
  
_: italics  
  
() Author's notes  
  
~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)  
  
~~~ Dream  
  
*~* Flashback  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~_RECAP:  
  
Sakura couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and kissed him intensely. Her lips burned for more. She yearned for the taste of him. As her lips moved softly upon Syaoran's, he responded slightly, but hesitantly. Sakura parted her lips invitingly--  
Syaoran broke away panting, "Stop..."  
  
~^~END OF RECAP~^~  
  
Syaoran turned away from Sakura. Sakura's eyes were open wide, '_What have I done?!? OMG!!! I STOLE MY OWN FIRST KISS!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!...Oh no...AND SYAORAN DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME!_' (*ahem*)  
  
Sakura blinked away the tears as they slipped freely down her pale face.  
  
"...Gomen..."  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran's turned away back as he shook his head.  
  
Her heart slowly shattered into almost nothing. She felt ashamed throwing herself at him, like she was a desperate fool.  
  
"Why are you changing yourself???"  
  
Sakura looked up, confused. His sudden question startled her, "What???"  
  
Syaoran turned to her, with his eyes flashing dangerously making her recoil in fear, "You heard me. This isn't the Sakura I know."  
  
Sakura stared at him in total confusion. How could he say such a thing???  
  
She couldn't take it anymore...anger raised within her cold, shattered heart. She stood up from the swing and defiantly glared at him in fury. Syaoran was in for a rude awakening.  
  
~~~***~***~~~~***~***Meanwhile, inside the house***~***~~~~***~~~~  
  
TV/Movie ("GONE WITH THE WIND"):  
  
"We could've been happy with Bonnie in our lives..."  
  
Scarlet fell onto her knees watching her husband pack his stuff.  
  
"We _could_ still have memories! I love you!"  
  
There was no response from Cleave as he looked at Scarlet's face in longing.  
  
But, nonetheless, no matter how much he loved her, he knew she would never love him like he loved her.  
  
Scarlet, seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, spoke up frantically as she followed her husband to the front door, "What will I do? Where will I go?"  
  
Her husband looked at her with desire and opened the door.  
  
Halfway through it, he spoke his last words.  
  
"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a darn," With that, he shut the door. Leaving Scarlet O' Hara crying on the floor.  
  
~*~TOMOYO & ERIOL~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol soon found themselves weeping by the television.  
  
"P-pass me the Kleenex, please," Eriol asked as he wiped a tear away.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed one Kleenex before she shakily handed the Kleenex box to Eriol.  
  
"I-I never knew you had a sensitive side, E-eriol," Tomoyo wept as she blew her nose.  
  
"M-me neither, but Scarlet...she was a fool to love that guy Ashley!" Eriol broke out into sobs. The two cried together, hugging.  
  
Soon enough, their sobbing ceased.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol's azure eyes, only to see him gazing back. They were caught in each other's gazes, never taking their eyes off each other.  
  
Eriol glanced at Tomoyo's shiny, pink lips and looked at her with yearning and the urge to...uh...*ahem*...*drool*  
  
Eriol didn't know what had gotten into him. His eyes roamed her lips; he could almost taste them...and that's just what he did.  
  
(A/N: ^^ Naughty Naughty Eriol...^^)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol soon found themselves in a blood-rushing kiss. Eriol pushed Tomoyo back against the armrest of the sofa as Tomoyo pressed her body onto his, moaning into his mouth. It was a sweet, tortured longing that kept the two in total bliss. They would've stayed longer into it if air weren't an option.  
  
Soon the two stared into each other's eyes, not believing what they just experienced.  
  
Now who could not deny the passion that they shared for the other. The yearning for each other's touch. The love that bloomed overtook their souls and hearts.  
  
~~~~***~***Meanwhile, outside w/ Saku & Syao***~***~~~~  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran with disbelief and fury, '_How can he be so cruel when this was all for him!_'  
  
"Syaoran... I can't believe you would ask that!" Sakura felt more enraging tears make their way out.  
  
Syaoran's anger grew by the minute, but he tried to keep his cool, "Where's the Sakura I knew back then? You're being something your not and it's driving me crazy! This isn't the Sakura I knew all my life. This is someone else."  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up with fire, she didn't listen to a word he said; _that_ was her mistake. For all she cared, she didn't give a _damn_ about what he thought.  
  
"You know what, Li!" Syaoran felt his hand clench at his side, hearing his last name come from her lips.  
  
"I did all of this just for you!" Sakura looked down as she panted helplessly from yelling. It took all of her strength and will power, but she finally said it, "Sometimes I just think...I wasn't good enough...!"  
  
Syaoran's felt his anger lower down as confusion penetrated his angry thoughts, "What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed with pain. Seeing that he was reading her emotions, she turned away.  
  
"When you left for China to marry Meiling, I thought that any minute, you would turn around and just leave with me.... But no! You never came back!...But I knew you would someday...I changed myself all for _you_!" She turned to him, bearing her soul, and exposing her feelings to her one and only love.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in sheer shock hearing Sakura pour out her grief.  
  
Sakura thought she would never stop her ongoing confessions. Each and every word poured out of her mouth and it would just hurt her every second.  
  
"I waited, night and day, wishing that it were all a horrible dream! But you know what? Now I see the light. No matter how much I try, I will never be good enough! Li Syaoran, good-bye!"  
  
Furious tears streamed down her heated face and she ran inside the house to get her things. She found herself in front of Eriol and Tomoyo's alarmed faces.  
  
They were still hugging each other.  
  
Sakura smiled a small, watery smile. "Good luck you guys," was all she said.  
  
She ran out the door and ran from Syaoran's house; running out of Syaoran's life.  
  
~~~~***~***~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~***~***~~~~  
  
~*~SAKURA'S POV~*~  
  
I dragged my lowly self out of bed and went into the bathroom. I've never felt so tired and pathetic in my whole, entire life.  
  
I looked at my reflection; I could hardly even tell that it was me. I glanced at the top of my head; my black hair color was fading into auburn. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying last night. But...my appearance wasn't as broken as my heart.  
  
I don't know how I'll ever face him ever again. Things will never be the same. All through the night, thoughts raced throughout my mind, '_Should I stay or should I go?_'  
  
My heart told me to stay and work things out, but I knew that Syaoran would never accept me for who I am, or who I _was_.  
  
He doesn't love me...He never did...I was just some stupid girl who fell in love with him again and again...and I'm tired of it...  
  
But I love him too much to let him out of my heart...maybe I should...stay...?  
  
The answer soon came to me; I knew what I was going to do.  
  
(")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /") (")(") (") _ (") ("\ ^_^ /")  
  
A/N: *sniff* C'MON SAKU!!! MAKE THE RITE DECISION!!! *sniff* Oh I think I need a Kleenex too! *checks Kleenex box* AGH! DAMN YOU ERIOL! DAMN YOU TOMOYO!!! WE'RE OUT OF KLEENEX! *smashes box* I need a cookie...I seem to have plenty of those these days...*munch* RE--*cough* REVIEW!!! (phew...I think that cookie went down the wrong way!)  
  
Ja Ne,  
maixwolfblossom 


	10. The Change for Better or Worse

~@~ALLO PPL! HERE I AM! AREN'T YOU GGGGGLLLLLAAAAADDDDD to see ME?! *sorry. Sugar overload! Lol ^___^* WELL WELL WELL! Here we have the TENTH chappie! ^_^ ENJOY ENJOY ENJOYYYYY!!

And as a VERRRRRY HUGE fan of Cardcaptor Sakura, I'd just like to sae… HHHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPYYYYY BBBIIIIRRRRRTTTHHHHHHHHDAAAAAYYYYYY, SSSAKKKKUUURRRAAAAA!!!! WE ALL LUVYAH!!!! *MUAHZ* heeheeh =^-^=

Newhoooo

**I'd LOVE to thank:**

lilqtazn35: Yez, I love the way you think about this fic! Keep it up! Nd THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! ^___^

Fluffylittledragon:  O.O you still don't get the contacts thingy??? Well here's the 411: Sakura just had a fight with Syaoran last chappie, right? Well, there she says that she changed everything IN GENERAL just for him. That includes the hair dye and the CONTACTS. Get? If you still don't feel free to email me at mAiFiReFlY_teen@hotmail.com nd I'll explain things, k? But thnx very much for reviewing!!! ^_^

KawaiiCB (KawaiiCB@aol.com):  heeheeh… that's the purpose of the NEXT chapter, which would be this one! ^___^ lolz Thnx for reviewing!

Emarista the Torturer:  lol again I quote: 'that's the purpose of the NEXT chapter, which would be this one! ^___^'  heheheh Thnx for reviewing!!!

LilAznDevil:  Hahahahah Thank you for your review!! ^___^

Carmela-chan:  hehehehehehehh That's for me to know and you to find out…in THIS chapter! =^-^= heeh! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

svetlaella:  lol yep! Got that rite ^_^ heeh Thnx for reviewing!!!!!

skaurali sweetheart:  heeh *raOW* EriollLlLLl heheh lolz Thnx for reviewing!!! ^_^

o0sakura_chan0o (o0sugerbliss0o@yahoo.com):  Hahahahahahaah! But yeah, I would cry too if I were sum1 else! Heheh T.T c? lolz newho Thnx for reviewing!!!

SyaoranzCherryBlossom:  "COME BACK!!! WANT TO BE FRIENDSSS!!! ^_^;;" … "I'll…give you a…cookie…" *evil grin* …but only you know the consequence…hehehehhh *evil grin wipes off and starts chasing again*(Thnx for reviewing!!! ^___^)

YingFa-lilWolf-lover:  heeheeh I love your optimism about the situation! ^_^ Everyone else is all sobbing nd everything! Lolz! So since you're the only one who looks on the bright side, I think you deserve alittle reward! *tosses a cookie to YingFa-lilWolf-lover* ENJOY! ^_^ lol Thnx for reviewing!

WiNdSpRitE_11:  lol wow… you…want the chaps to keep coming? Lolz I think I got yer lil message imprinted in my head now lolz (ya know bcuz yz sed it A LOT) lol I will keep 'em coming but just ta letcha know, it won't last very longggg T.T… so I duno. But it DEFINITELY will be a happy ending! ^_^ Thnx for reviewing!

babybluestarangel:  (heeh) Yeah! *sob* BAKA BAKA SYAORAN! _ lolz Thnx fer reviewing!!! 

=^-^=

ShortStuff1:  hahahaah! Golly! BEST S+S fic u ever read???? 0^___^0 *blush* aw c'mon, I suck! (well, mebe not THAT much heheh ^_^) THNAK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT AND REVIEW!!! ^___^ It rily means a lot to me!

Sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE:  heeheeh! It's just abt to get even MORE exciting! *evil grin* But…lemme just warn ALL of you reviewers…*^*YOU WON'T BE TOO HAPPY ABOUT THE OUTCOME…heeheeh (don't kill me!) ^_^;;*^*    THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

Silver Wolf Gurl:  Heeheeh ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!!!

Transcendant Pig:  heheh rily??? Kwl! ^_^ Thnx for your review!

seiko123:  yep! I decided to update on Sakura's b-day, since it's such a WONDERFUL DAE!!! ^_^ HAPPY APRIL 1st, EVERYONE!!! Thnx for reviewing!!!

F@ntasy K@t:  Heheh Luv the enthusiasm! ^_^ Thnx for reviewing!!!

sweet-captor: hahaah yeaah! If I were you, I would cry too! T.T so sadd…but iss gonna get SADDERR T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T So get ready to use that book next to ya to cover up your face so no one sees! ^___^;;; heeh THNX FOR REVIEWWWWIIING!!!!!! =^-^=

elisabeth (lizzie5555555@hotmail.com):  Hehehehehh, don't worry your little purty head abt that! I assure it ain't gonna be corny! Heheh ^_^;; Thnx for reviewing!!!!

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**~*~CHAPPIE TEN ~*~**

**~@~@~@~Wonderful Journey ~@~@~@~**

**by: maixwolfblossom**

~^~DISCLAIMER: Simple and sweet. (well mebe not sooo sweet fer meeh…feh…) I don't own CCS. CLAMP doez…=_=;; ~^~

--**_The Change for the Better or Worse_--**

Key Symbols:

Bold: Action/ Change POV/ ETC

italics: Thoughts or extravagant meaning

() Author's notes

~*~ someone's P.O.V (point of view)

~~~ Dream

*~* Flashback

 ~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator

_~_RECAP:_

_But I love him too much to let him out of my heart…maybe I should…stay…?_

_The answer soon came to me; I knew what I was going to do._

_~^~^~^~^~^~END OF RECAP~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~_

**~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~**

**~*~SYAORAN POV~*~**

     An immensely irritating light attacked my peaceful sleep…but something told me it wasn't as peaceful as I thought…I was so restless throughout the whole night… How could I not be??? With Sakura walking out on me like that the other day… 

     Ya know…maybe I should apologize… Who am I kidding! '_Maybe_' I should I apologize?!?! I HAVE to!… Geez, I was such a frikkin jerk!

     I got out of bed, struggling as I untangled the bed sheets from myself.  Succeeding, I rushed to the bathroom to get ready.  Nothing was going to stop me from getting to her…NOTHING.

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~*****

     After 30 minutes of showering, teeth-brushing, hair-combing, and cologne spraying, Syaoran was finally as breath-taking as ever and ready to face Sakura.  Now all he had to do was head downstairs without…*gulp* being noticed (which _I_ would find rather hard *raOw!* lol ^_^).

Syaoran bounded down the stairs and was greeted by a cat whistle, "Woo! Syaoran, baby, take it offf!!" Eriol came into view, munching on a bagel.

"Shut up!" Was his simple response as he picked up his wallet from the coffee table, "Your _gayish_ comments are the last thing I need right now."

Eriol nearly choked on his bagel, "Excuse me, but _GAYISH_???" He took another bite of his bagel before puffing up his chest, "As you already know, I have Tomoyo eating right out of my hand."

Syaoran gave a look of loathing as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

     He jumped into his slick, black Mustang Convertible and drove off and then stopped by a small gift shop.  Moments later, he came back with a bouquet of cherry blossoms and a heart-shaped box of candy.  He went back into his car and rushed over to Sakura's house. 

     When he got there, he saw Tomoyo come out of her car the same time Syaoran did.

"Hey Li-kun!  What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to apologize to Sakura," Syaoran couldn't hold back the wobble in his words. He was really nervous as to if Sakura would forgive him or not.

Tomoyo nodded in understanding and smiled even more when she spotted a small, black, velvet box tucked in his pocket.

     Syaoran and Tomoyo walked into the house and only saw Fujitaka sitting on the sofa, in a daze. He broke out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the door open, "Oh, Tomoyo-san.  Li-san…" Fujitaka's words faded into sad words as he said Syaoran's name. 

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kinomoto-san. Do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran questioned eagerly.

"……I…I can't tell you…"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I…" Fujitaka's tired eyes looked upon Syaoran's anxious expression, "Sakura…she told me…she told me not to tell you…"

Syaoran stared at Fujitaka in a shocked confusion as the bouquet of cherry blossoms plopped to the floor from Syaoran's grasp, "…W-…What do you mean…?"

"Sakura…she……--here…" Fujitaka handed Syaoran a pink envelope, fragranced with a faint smell of cherry blossoms.

Syaoran stared at the envelope in utter confusion and shock.  He opened it eagerly and read what it said:

_Syaoran,_

_         I have come to the conclusion that I must go somewhere far away from you… I can't stand seeing you there when I know I want you when I can't have you… It isn't right.  I have run away from home, never to come back.  Luckily…for you, you will never see me again…but _I_ will never get to see you…  And that pains me more than words could ever say._

_        I knew from the beginning I wasn't good enough for you…_

_I tried everything possible to have you…as selfish as it sounds… I tried to change myself over and over again… When it just hit me the other day after our little fight…_

_…I just wasn't good enough for you…_

_     But…the reason I wanted you so badly was the fact that you stirred up feelings inside of me that I thought I would never feel. _

_      But I could see it in your eyes…I wasn't good enough for you… When you came back to Tomoeda, I knew right then and there that I wasn't the one for you by the way you looked at me when you first lay eyes on me that wonderful day when we met again… _

_      When we first met each other for the first time in our lives, I thought I felt a spark whenever you looked at me… It was a feeling that drove me nuts… But maybe it was just me…_

_    If I didn't tell you my feelings for you, it wouldn't be true to my heart…I love you, Syaoran…I always did…Always will…_

_     But, no matter how much you will hate me…I will _always_ love you…Always…_

_                   Forever loving you,_

_                                                                Sakura aka: Sweetcherry_

Tears welled up in Syaoran's eyes as he finished reading the letter until a single tear made its way down his cheek and onto the letter, "I'll never see her again…"

Fujitaka couldn't take this. He had to stop this madness.  Sakura loved Syaoran and Syaoran loved her. What the heck was stopping those two??? He wasn't just gonna leave them like this!

"You can still possibly catch her."

Syaoran looked up.

"She just left 15 minutes ago. So you might want to catch her before she boards her plane which takes off in about 10 minutes--"

Syaoran did the unbelievable; HE HUGGED FUJITAKA! "Thank you…"  

With that, he rushed out the door and dashed to his car and sped off into the freeway. He wasn't going to let Sakura leave that easily.

**~^~^~AT THE AIRPORT~^~^~**

**_*Flight 57 to Hong Kong is boarding in 5 minutes…Repeat…*_**__

Sakura sighed sadly and got up and picked up her luggage, "Might as well check in."

**~&~&~&~**

Syaoran finally reached the airport and ran inside.

"SAKURA!!!" He searched high and low for her but no avail.

*Flight 57 to Hong Kong now boarding*

He paid no mind to the monotonic voice as he yelled out her name once more, "SAKURA!!!!"

No response.

**~&~&~&~**

Sakura could've sworn she heard a voice call her name. But she paid no thought as she checked her name in, "Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled at the clerk at the desktop as she typed her name in.

"Next."

Sakura sighed and took her last breaths of Tomoeda air, "Good-bye Syaoran…"  A sad smile crept upon her face until a couple of tears came to fall.

"SAKURA!!!"

Syaoran's voice startled her and made her stomach churn with shock.  

     There he was… But a glass window separated him from her.  She wanted to run into his arms and kiss him breathlessly…but she's done enough of those surprising kisses to last a lifetime. 

He must be here to say good riddance… 

She smiled sadly as tears rolled down her cheek. She had to do this for the best.  

Good-bye Syaoran… 

She waved at Syaoran good-bye and turned away.

Syaoran watched her from the glass window, "Sakura!!! Sakura, wait!!!" He banged on the window in hopes for her to turn around and run into his arms and kiss him until they were both out of breath.

Sakura choked into sobs as she kept on walking, "Good-bye…little wolf…"

Why is she walking away??? 

He couldn't just let her go…not now…not ever…, "SAKURA!!!" 

But she had already boarded the plane.

     All hope left Syaoran's shattered heart as a tear made its way down his cheek and fell to the ground with a clash, "…Sakura……..I……_I…love you_…"

**(")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") **

Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!!!!!!!!!…………………uhh………………..h-happy B-B-Birth-thd-day, Sak-kura?……………..

*Sakura chases maixwolfblossom, sobbing*

Sakura:"Here! Try some birthday cake!!!!!" *shakes fist*

maixwolfblossom: "Uhhh…NO THANKS!! _"

…O.O…WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!…I'm too shocked to even cry!!!……um………review?…*sobbing reviewers join in the chase*

T.T Till next *sob* time *sobs uncontrollably*,

                                                 maix--*sob*-wolfblossom :'(

!!!IMPORTANT!!!: à à àOh, yeah did I mention that this ficcy MAYBE a short one??? Well, that's only MAYBE…Okie? Unless u want me to reconsider…but maybe I won't have enuff ideas to keep it goin…hmm…I duno… Lemme know! ^___^;; I'm kinda desperate for ideas rite now! So feel free to give me your opinions on wut should happen! But DON'T make it an OBVIOUS plot. Email your ideas at mAiFiReFlY_teen@hotmail.com !!! K? Oh yeah, and don't get me wrong! I DO know EXACTLY how I'm gonna end it! DON'T WORRY! Kk? BYAZ!~@~


	11. Trying to Forget

**~@~HI HI PPL!  Oh how I know you all waited for this chappie! Cuz I know I did! Heeh! ^___^ lolz Newho, we last left off when Sakura boarded the plane to Hong Kong(but Syao doesn't know where she went). So now we are forwarding one more year into the future. That's right! 12 WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT S+S!!! T.T *DUN DUN DUNNNNNN* lolz Newayz, read on pplz! Enjoy nd don't forget to review!!!~@~**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED****!:**

**Youkai Yume:  **I'm sad that-that you ended-d "F-Forget Me N-Not"--*sob* …*gathers self together* …*sniff* phew *ahem* heheh THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!! =^-^= (Oh yeah nd this isn't the end! I ASSURE YOU! *it's just beginninnnnnnng!!!*)

**F@ntasy K@t: **Heheh yep! But eventually Sakura did give up on chasing me! (*phew*) *Sakura appears with a mallet in her hands* 

Sakura: "Not quite!"

maixwolfblossom: O.O..ah…c-catch you later! *runs and shouts back* "THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!" 

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom:   **Ohohohohoho! Do not worry, little one! I am not mad that you know things! (I'm just simply _mad_) *hides mallet behind back* Oh but we'll be _great_ friends won't we…? Yessss *rubs hands together*  …Buahahahahahaah…*looks up but only sees SyaoranzCherryBlossom already a mile away but still running*

SyaoranzCherryBlossom: "You'll never catch me alive!!!"

maixwolfblossom: *runs after her* "Oh but who said you'd be alive?!"

SyaoranzCherryBlossom: …O.O…AAaAaAAAaHHhHhHhHH!!!!

(Thnx for reviewing~!!!!!) ^___^

**lilqtazn35:**  haha! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

anjuliet:  Oh yeah, I did get your email! Thank you!!! And I might consider your idea….unless I have a _better_ one in mind…*buahahahahah* I tend to be…lessay…unpredictable! And I LOVE that song!!! *awww* so sweet! That happens to be one of my most favorite songs EVER!!! *starry-eyed* heehheeh! THNX FOR REVIEWWWWWWING!!!!! =^-^=

KaibaGirlSK:  lemme guess…u love Yugioh…_TOO?!_ I LOVVVE YUGIOOOH! Heeheeh! *ahem* Sorry, getting off topic! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!

chibi cherry blossom:  Hahahahahaah! Yep! (And might I add, your name is RILY kyooote! ^___^) THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:  Heeh! 0^___^0 yyyyepppp!!!  Got a rily good point there! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! ^_^

babybluestarangel:  Ai! I'm sorry! I couldn't update az fast because of mah stupid hw…T.T Aw well, all that matters is that I updated rite??? --Wait! Don't cry!!! I CAN'T SWWWWIIIIIMMMMM!!!! O.O (jm heeheeh!) THNX FOR REVIEWINGGGG!!!! ^_^

**Silver Wolf Gurl:  **heheh, yeaah… It made me cry when I wrote it! T.T *hold me* *soooooob* Thnx *sniff* for reviiiieeewinnngg!!!--*sob*

**chikichiki:  **AiiiiiiIiIi! I'm sooorrrry for not updating soonerrrr! I was RILY RILY occupied with hw nd stuff T.T waah! Thnx for your reviiiiewww!!!! ^_^

**ToMoYo129:  **OOOoOoOoO!!! I like your ficcies very much!!! ^_^ heeheeh! Thnx for your reviiiew!!! 

**o0sakura-chan0o…T.T:  **Hi--*looks at all the tears* **O.O**………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….………………………………………….wow………………………………………….Thnx for…wow…reviewing!!!

**Elisabeth:  **heeheeh! Oh, and the answer to your question about how I know you have a purty little head?…………I can see you through my screen…O.O………*gives an evil grin*……………………--nah! I just know! Lol Thnx for reviewwwing!!!!! =^-^=

**WiNdSpRitE_11:  **Aw! *blush* 0^___^0 heeheeh Thank you!! And, no, I haven't read Reservoir Chronicles …but I wannnnt to!  Thnx for reviewing!!!!! ^_^

**Carmela-chan:  **Heeh… we'll just have to see! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

**LiLAznDevil:  **Hahahahhaah!  Don't worry, I like the optimism…I think…o.O;; heeheeh jm! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! ^__^ 

**Senshido Samoht:**  Umm…I'm not ending it yet!  It's just BEGININNNNNNNNGGG!!!  Muahahahahahahhaahahahahh!  *ahem* And I wouldn't dare put myself in _your_ DESTROY LIST!  That would be murder suicide.  Are you insane yet?  LOL Thnx for your review!

**lil-angelz77:**  yep! I get that a lot! ^___^ lolz jm Thnx for reviewing!!!

**~^~DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS! ^___^ I'M TOOH DAMNED HAPPY ABOUT LIFE TO CARE(try 'high on sugar'!)!!! heeheeh!!! =^-^= weeeeeeeee!~^~**

**^*^*^*^Wonderful Journey ^*^*^*^**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_**

**~*~CHAPPIE ELEVEN~*~**

**--_Trying to Forget _--**

**_Key Symbols:_**

**: action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

**~*~** :someone's P.O.V (point of view)

~~~ Dream

***~* **:Flashback

 ~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

_~*~**RECAP:**_

_Sakura choked into sobs as she kept on walking, "Good-bye…little wolf…"_

_'Why is she walking away???'_

_He couldn't just let her go…not now…not ever…, "SAKURA!!!" _

_But she had already boarded the plane._

_     All hope left Syaoran's shattered heart as a tear made its way down his cheek and fell to the ground with a clash, "…Sakura……..I……I…love you…"_

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF RECAP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**__

**~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~***~***~~~~***~**

It was a year after Sakura left, and Syaoran already found himself at the airport to leave for Hong Kong.

He'd already given up on finding Sakura… But he knew she was out there somewhere… As much as he wanted to find her…he couldn't seem to find the time anymore.

He'd been already chosen to be head of the Li Clan whether he married or not. The elders needed him there.

They all knew it was no use in forcing him to marry again, for Sakura was all he ever wanted.

**_*Plane for Hong Kong now boarding.  Repeat…*_**

Syaoran got up and gathered his things then made his way to the check-in.

"Name?"

"Li Syaoran."

She typed in his name and then looked up at him, "Ah yes, Li-san. First class, I see. Welcome to Hong Kong Airlines. Have a pleasant flight." She smiled at him toothily.

He smiled a little.  But nothing could ever make him truly smile… It was only his Sakura who could accomplish such a thing… But now…she was gone… And now Syaoran would never smile again.

          He trudged on and finally made it to the bottom of the staircase leading to the entrance of the plane. He looked back and stared up at the sky, "Good-Bye Sakura…  I guess we'll never be together…"

He blew a kiss into the calm, Tomoeda wind, "That was for you Sakura…wherever you are…"

And he headed on into that plane, never to return. 

He'd never see Sakura ever again anyway, right? Right???

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~*****

**~*~IN A HIGH SCHOOL IN HONG KONG~*~**

"Hey baby! Why don't you tell me about the calculus equation called 'U+Me= us', eh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she flicked her shiny, long, _auburn_ hair over her shoulder, annoyed, '_Men teachers_'

"Get lost!"

Indeed they did………--in her _emerald_ orbs of wonder.

Day after day, there would be loads of men asking her out. But she declined all. All she ever needed was Syaoran, but he never loved her back the way she loved him.

***BRINNG*** The bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over.

"Ha! Luckily for me, my shift is done for the day! See ya!"

She walked out of the Teacher's Lounge and took out her car keys as she made her way to her silver Porsche. She definitely did make a lot of changes over the 12 months.

She'd developed her own living all on her own. But of course she kept in touch with her father. He'd told her that he never said a word to anyone about her whereabouts.

But…unknown to Sakura…Fujitaka _knew_ Syaoran was leaving for Hong Kong today. There was no way he was going to leave these two lovebirds without each other!

Sakura was a poetry teacher—WHO KNEW??? Sakura--a poetry teacher! (The shock of the century! Heeheeh =^.~=) 

All the love; all the heartbreak; the crash of emotions that drove her crazy 12 months ago…all in the doing of a man named Syaoran…a man she loved…and still does…

…  The one who inspired her of the impossible…

Gods she loved him… But now he's gone from her life forever.

She got into her car and drove off away to her house. Now she could do whatever she wanted because she was independently free. Free of all emotion. Free of all sadness. There was no man to cause her pain anymore.

But then again, now she felt more content than ever, for now she was everything she ever wanted to be—herself.

**~~~***~***~~~~LATER AT 5:00 P.M. IN THE AIRPORT~~~~***~***~~~**

Syaoran spotted his luggage on the conveyer belt and grabbed it. 

'_Well…here I am… The first step to getting over Sakura…_'

He walked on out of the airport and spotted his limo waiting for him at the driveway.

"Ah, master Li. Welcome back home. He smiled warmly at Syaoran as he took his baggage and loaded it into the trunk then helped him into the backseat of the limo.

Moments later, they were off to the Li manor.

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~**

Sakura soon found herself jumbled up in a bunch of quizzes to correct. Oh, what a pain!

Moments later, she finally finished. She took a sip of her coffee gratefully. This was her first break after five hours of quiz-grading.

She took out her laptop and turned it on.  She found a peculiar file entitled "Our Chat."  She opened it up and burst into tears when she did so.

It was Sakura's very first chat with _w_o_l_f_i_s_h_xLix_g_r_i_n …or also known as Syaoran.

Oh, how she missed him… She loved him more than anything in the whole universe.

But he'd never love her back… Sakura knew that as a fact. (A/N: But it isn'tttt! ^___^ heeheeh)

With one last depressed sigh, she closed the document and dragged the file to the 'Recycle Bin' on her desktop.

She _had_ to forget about him…

But…she just can't seem to let go when he was her first and only love…

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~**

Wei pulled up into the front of the Li mansion.  Syaoran sighed sadly. As he got out of the limo.

Here he was…

Oh, the many painful memories he remembered that occurred all here… in his home…

It was the place he found out he was to be in an arranged marriage.

The place he trained and trained until he bled, just to get where he was right now.

…He was officially the Li Clan Leader… 

…But it was so lonely at the top without Sakura. 

He sighed sadly, '_Life goes on….But mine won't… Not without Sakura…_'

Syaoran stared out at this horrible imprisonment…

Here is where his legacy begins…

…And where his memories of Sakura will end.

…if they ever will…

Syaoran broke out of his thoughts when a girl with long, black, waist-length hair came running down the steps to greet him, squealing happily along the way.

"Xiao Lang!!!" She finally reached him and was about to kiss him straight on the lips but when she tried to do so, her lips only came in contact with his palm.

"Meiling, you know we're not together anymore. We broke it off, remember?" His eyes turned icy amber.

"Oh…" her shoulders slumped as she folded her arms, "*sigh* Whatever…welcome home anywayss…"

Yelan came down the steps and walked over to her son, "Xiao Lang."

"Mother."

She eyed him carefully as she walked around him in slow circles, taking her time, "So, son, welcome home… From this day forward, you shall get what is coming to you. I thought I might save this for later, but I just can't wait to see the look on your…face."  She eyed him VERY carefully. That icy voice of Yelan's always could make anyone shudder with fear.

She came closer…

Syaoran stood there, frozen in place. He couldn't move. 

'_Oh how pathetic… I'm 23 years old and I'm STILL afraid of my mother???'_

and closer……………………(ready for this???)…………………………**AND** **HUGGED HIM!**

Syaoran's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

But it wasn't as warm as Sakura's hugs…

'_Wait… I gotta forget about her…_' Oh, but no matter how he tried he would always find himself thinking about this girl with long, auburn locks…and…emerald green eyesssss…--  But then again…the last time he saw Sakura, she had _hazel_ eyes and _jet-black _hair…

And yet… the only way he could remember her was with all her original traits. Everything he loved about her. That genki attitude. That soft, innocent style that sent shivers up and down his spine. Oh, yeah now _that_ was Sakura.

But she was gone… and that's that.

He shook the thoughts of Sakura from his head.  The memories were too painful.

Yelan looked at her son. Something was obviously going on in his mind. 

"Xiao Lang?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yes mother. I'm gonna turn in for the night…" with that, he just walked straight into the house in a daze.

Yelan smiled.

"There's a special girl in his thoughts…"

Meiling looked up excitedly, "Is it me???"

Yelan's smile faded into a sarcastic stare, "No, Meiling-san… It's someone he _loves_…" 

Her smile returned as she stared at Syaoran's bedroom light turn on from the window, "ah, young love… Something I once had…"   (A/N: you know, about Syaoran's father…dead? Well, yeah, that's what she's talking about.)

Yelan walked into the house as Meiling thought about what she said.

Realization soon hit her. A jealous frown took over her expression, '_It must be that Kinomoto girl!' _

But then her envious frown changed into a wicked grin, '_But no matter… I'll have him begging at my feet soon enough… And better yet; since Xiao Lang is in Hong Kong, Kinomoto can't get to him! HA! Got it allllll figured out… Oh this is all too perfect! He'll be mine yet…'_

**(")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") **

Oh wow… Syaoran is really trying to forget about her, huh? Oh what a misundertsandinngg… Eh, life goes on… But their lives won't, without eachother! Heeh 

Oh yeah, heheh! I forgot to mention that Meiling is gonna be a bad girl in this fic. SO SORRY MEILING FANS!!! T.T It was the only way I could make it fit into the story! Don't get me wrong! I'm a Meiling fan as well! ^_^ But so sorry I just HAD to do it…T.T So don't kill me!

Newayz,

REVIEW PPL!!! 

**Ja Ne,**

**         maixwolfblossom =^-^=**


	12. Could It Be?

**~@~HIYA FOLKS!!! WELL WELL, here iz the TWELFTH chappie of *drumroll* 'WONDERFUL JOURNEY'!!!!    *0^____________________^0* Man, oh, man I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINNNCCCCE….FOREVERRR!!! T.T I missssed YOU ALL!!!! Dang oh dang, I think this was the LONGEST time EVER that I haven't updated!!! AaAaAaahHhHhHh!!!  dun dun dunnnnn very VERY shocking @_@ Heheheh newho, R&R AND ENJOYYYYYYYYYY!!!!~@~**

**Thankiez to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! I LUVYA ALL!**

**KaibaGirlSK: **Oh rily??? You made story?? Kwl! I'll be sure to read!!! ^_^ Thankies for reviewing!!!

**Yingfa-lilWolf-Lover: **Ah,ah, ahh… I never said they actually forget about eachother, did I? Heeheeheeh! Ooh! No, no, no! I absolutely DON'T mind for the long reviews! Actually, I _prefer_ long reviews!!! ^___^ hahahah Thankiez fer reviewing!!!

**anjuliet:  **Hmm… Ya know I was considering that.. ^_^ heheheeh Thnkiez for reviewing!!!

**Carmela-chan:** heheheheh, confusion is my middlename! Hahahahah, So many questions, soo little time! Lolz Jm, but don't worry, Everything will be explained soon! Trust me! Thankiez for reviewing!!! =^-^=

**F@ntasy K@t :  ** Oh no, no, no! It's no problem that you're _a day_ late! After all ^_^;; I AM RILY late to _update_! Hahahahah 0^-^0;; Yeahz! Thnkz for reviewing!!! ^___^

**Sailor-Tyffani:  **Heeheeh! Thank you very much for your review!!! =^-^=

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom: ** OoOooo!!! I am sooooo SORRY! I didn't check it out! T.T You see, I haven't been on ff.net since FOREVER nd I didn't get the time to read that! OoOooo but I'll be sure to!!! =^-^= Thankiez For Reviewing!!!! ^___^

**lilqtazn35:  ** O yeah, Meiling _starts _out as a bad girl—OOPZ!!! *shhh* DUN'T say ANYTHINGG!… *shifts eyes and hides behind a tree* ……………….*whisper* Thnx for reviewing! ;D

**Gabby:  **Thank you very much for your review!!! =^-^=

**Sieg1308:  ** Thnx for your reviews!!! =^-^=

**Silver Wolf Gurl:  **Yep! Iss VERY unique! ^_^ And that's wut I just love about it!

**o0sakura_chan0o (o0sugerbliss0o@yahoo.com):  **Hahahahahahah—whoa! Medication?! Lolz jm. Dun't worry about it, I'm just as weird (feh, as if you didn't notice already! Hahahah) Thank you for reviewing!!! =^-^=

**abs:  ** OoooOo! I RILY wished I could've updated sooner!!! T.T But, as you know, I've been busy with "things". Also known as *whisper*…**_depression_**… Yeaah… But now I'm up and at 'em! Thank you for your review!!!!

**chibi cherry blosom: **Yy-yeah! O.O;; I pretty much get the point………………………. *breaks down and sobs* T.T I only wished that I coul've updated RILY RILY SOONERRRRR!!!!…..*sigh* aw wellz, here it is anywayz! Thnx for reviewing!!!

**elisabeth (lizzie5555555@hotmail.com):  **Wow! _TWO_ reviews from you! _TWO _not _ONE_!!! _TWOOOOO!!!!! _^______________________^ THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Heheheheheh Yeah, rily appreciate it! 0^-^0 THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**watery-14:**  OOH! I LOVE Yugioh tooH! *WEE* 0^-^0 hahahahah THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =^-^=

**ragnarok*leaves*none: ** Thnx for your review!!! ^_^

WiNdSpRitE_11:  heeheeh, no prob! And ooh yeah! On Saturday, I just bought Reservoir Chronicles!!! SO KEWL!!! ^___________^ *weeha!!!* I've got to say, that it wuz awsum! Yep, and I can see very well about the glass separating thingy! So yeah, Thankiez very much for reviewing!!! sweet-captor:  Thnx for reviewing!!! =^-^= Inferna:  Oh, you'll see in sayyy…a chapter after this one! (which I hafta add that is comin very very soon!) THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! gabby:  _WOWW! _ANOTHER  review from you!!! My, my, aren't I impressed! Oh, this is so wonderful! ^_^ I need to take a mental picture of it all! *cleek!* hahahahahah Thnx very much!!! =^-^= 

**~^~DISCLAIMER:I don't own CCS yadda yadda yadda! CLAMP does yadda yadda yadda!~^~**

**^#^#^#^Wonderful Journey ^#^#^#^**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_******

**~*~CHAPPIE TWELVE~*~**

**--_Could It Be? _--**

**_Key Symbols:_**

**: action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

**~*~** :someone's P.O.V (point of view)

~~~ Dream

***~* **:Flashback

 ~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

_~**RECAP:**_

Sakura was a poetry teacher—WHO KNEW??? Sakura--a poetry teacher!

**~&~**

Syaoran stared out at this horrible imprisonment…

Here is where his legacy begins…

…And where his memories of Sakura will end.

…if they ever will…

**~&~**

Yelan walked into the house as Meiling thought about what she said.

Realization soon hit her. A jealous frown took over her expression, '_It must be that Kinomoto girl!' _

But then her envious frown changed into a wicked grin, '_But no matter… I'll have him begging at my feet soon enough… And better yet; since Xiao Lang is in Hong Kong, Kinomoto can't get to him! HA! Got it allllll figured out… Oh this is all too perfect! He'll be mine yet…'_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

"Don't forget to do all your homework, class!"

"Yes, Ms. Kinomoto!" They chimed as they exited the classroom.

Sakura beamed; her shift was over early today.

Sakura gathered her papers and stuffed them into her suitcase when she suddenly heard soft clapping coming from the doorway.

She looked behind her then inwardly rolled her eyes, "Mr. Toyoko."

"Nice performance, Kinomoto-san…" 

Sakura scoffed sarcastically then turned back to her papers.

He grinned as he approached her, "And how many times do I have to tell you, Kinomoto-san… It's Toji."

Sakura was quite familiar with this scenario, "Oh, but I prefer 'Mr. Toyoko'."

Toji's grin wavered but struggled to keep it on, "Smoothe."

Toji Toyoko was just another student teacher just like Sakura was, '_But that doesn't count for anything,' _Sakura thought.

Toji was one of the pestering problems of Sakura's teaching life. Day after day he'd ask her out.  What would be different about _this_ time?

"What do you want, _Mr. Toyoko_?"

His grin seemed to fade a little, "Well I was wondering if--"

"If I would go out with you—no," Sakura said expectedly. She then looked up smiling sarcastically but sweetly, "That it?"

"Uh…yeah." He scratched his head then turned to head for the door with his hand clenching as his side, "Okay…um…see ya, K-Kinomoto-san…"

Toji walked down the hall cursing at her obstinacy, '_Why the hell won't she go out with me???'_  He ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair.

'_Maybe I'll try again later. 27th time's always a charm,' _he smiled stupidly as he walked down the halls.

**~&~**

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That Toyoko… Thinks he's soooo fresh!" She muttered to herself.

'_Ah well...  At least I have something to look forward to; I'm going to visit Syaoran's family.'_

She beamed at the thought of seeing Meiling and Yelan again.

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~*****

Syaoran woke up to the blinding breach of sunlight and unexpectedly felt a figure lying right beside him. He turned to see who it was and groaned in exasperation, "Meiling, what are you doing in my bed???"

Meiling opened her eyes and smiled, "I was lonely."

"Well that gives you no right to go into _my_ bed without permission.  Why didn't you sleep with the family dog, then? He's been looking for a roommate, you know," Syaoran spoke dryly.

Meiling frowned "Well, if I did ask, would you let me?"

He looked up at the ceiling and pretended as if he were thinking about it then turned back to her "No." 

He untangled himself from his bed sheets and got up.

"Where are you going???"

"Away from you."

And with that, he stomped out of his room and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Meiling slumped in the covers, "Hmphhh…"

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~&^*^&~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~**

Sakura pulled up into the driveway of the Li Mansion.  It's been so long…

She smiled as she remembered the last time she came into the Li Mansion.  She was still age 11 at that time. Yelan seemed to like her…but Meiling didn't Sakura's smile faded into a nervous one.

She got out of her car and walked up to the door. She cleared her throat then rang the doorbell.

Moments later, the door swung open and Meiling appeared at the doorway, "K-Kinomoto???" Sakura could've sworn she saw Meiling's eye twitch a little.

"Li-san!"

Meiling put on a plastered smile and struggled to keep it on, "U-Uh, Hello there, Kinomoto!"

"Um…is Li-san (Yelan) there?" 

Meiling inwardly sneered, "Um, no, but I can take a message."

"Oh… That's fine but I'd like you to give her these," Sakura handed Meiling a bouquet of flowers for Yelan and the family to enjoy.

"Oh, thank you, Kinomoto," Meiling smiled an oh-so false smile.

Sakura grinned back (she's dense, ya know!), "It was nice seeing you again, Li-san. Oh, and can you do me a favor? If you ever talk to Syaoran, please don't tell him I came.  I don't want him knowing I'm in Hong Kong."

Sakura knew she could confide in Yelan and Meiling…the thing is…she _shouldn't _confide in Meiling! 

Meiling smiled, "Oh don't worry, Kinomoto. I _won't_ tell him."

Sakura beamed, "Oh, thank you so much, Li-san!"

"Your welcome! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sakura got into her car waving once more to Meiling before driving off.  It was nice seeing Meiling again. 

She started her car and drove out of the Li manor and headed off to Wolf Park.

(A/N: Heheh… Lame name I know, but I thought it'd be cool if I named it something besides Penguin Park! ^___^;;; SO DON'T KILL ME FOR SUCH A LAME NAME!!)

**~&~ **

Meiling shut the door and smirked so widely, you could've sworn that the edges of her mouth rose to her eyes.  She inhaled the sweet scent of the bouquet of flowers as Syaoran came out of the bathroom.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No," Meiling sneered from above the flowers, "Oh, and thank you so much, Xiao Lang, for the flowers! You are so sweet!"

Meiling smiled sweetly as she ran over to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek then skipped away before he could protest.

But from the corner of his confused eye, he saw her just toss the bouquet into the trash.

Syaoran stared after her in confusion, "Flowers?"

He shrugged then grabbed his coat and headed out the door, '_… I need some fresh air. I can't breathe _normal _air when Meiling's around!_'

**~&~**

Sakura's shoulders shook as she wept under the cherry blossom-covered tree.

What had happened here???

A minute ago she was blissfully writing a fresh, new poem; and now here she was, crying like a baby.

It all happened after she wrote:

~Love is like a journey… It doesn't always end up the way you intended But it's all worth the wait…~ 

That quote seemed to soothe her thoughts about Syaoran…but she knew it all didn't end up the way she wanted either…

Gods…she missed him…       Gods…she _loved_ him…

                  _And now…he's gone…_

'_I was such a fool to think we'd learn to love… But it ended up with me loving him and _him_…--well…I don't really know about _him_…'_

Hot tears poured down her delicate face. She buried her head in her knees before it all spilled out.

'_Why???… Why?!?!…_'

She lifted her head again 'cause of the air shortage she found between her knees.  Her now misty pools of jade wandered into the sky above her as cherry blossom petals made their way down, entangling themselves into Sakura's long, auburn hair.

"I love you, Syaoran…" she whispered sadly as tear after tear fell onto her forgotten poems.

**~*~SYAORAN'S POV~*~ **

I walked into Wolf Park and passed by the _Sakura_ trees. 

I sighed…

Even the mere sound of her name made me shiver.  

It was then that I heard someone crying somewhere.

Something inside of me told me to find out what it was… I just don't know what. It urged me on to follow the sound of the crying. It was as if…_fate_ told me to do so…

I followed it… 

…Until I saw a sudden flash of auburn and misty green…

'_Could it be…?'_

**(")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(")**

**Buahahahahahahaaaaaaah!!! CLIFFFFAAAAAYYYY!!!! WEEHA! WELL, WELL WELLLLLLL! ^___^ Bac to the beginninggggg!!!! BUAHHAHAHAAAAAH! …*sigh*… where HAS the time gone? So…? Go ahead and sae it! WE LUVYA MAIXWOLFBLOSSOM!!! 0^___^0…*waits for response* ……*rotten fruit is thrown instead* AaAaAaAaaAAAAAAAHHHHhhHH!!!!!!!!!! RE—AHHHHHH—VIEWWWW!!!!**

**AAAAAAhHhHHh!!!,**

**                    maixwolfblossom =^-^=**

P.S: Forgot to add that I'll be updating the next chapter VERY soon! To make up for the time I wasted without updating!!! T.T *waah*


	13. First Love

~@~ HEY HEY!!! Wazzup! How y'all doin??? Me? GREat! Ah, yez, I last left ya guyz at a cliffy!!! BUAHAHAHAHAAAA! And yez, I assure you u'll LUV this chappie!!! This chapter is based on the song, "First Love" by Utada Hikaru! 

(Special Note to anjuliet:  yep! Thass rite! I've decided to use this song! You know, the one you sed u were listening to when Sakura left??? This is it!!! ^___^) WEEEEE! ^______^ I LOVE LOVE THAT SONG!!!! So kyyyoooootieeee! *starry-eyed* 0^_^0 *ahem* newho ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW!!!!~@~

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!!! YOU ARE ALL TOOH KYND 0^___^0!!!:

**Yingfa-lilWolf-Lover:  **heheheheheh ^___^ --Oh no, I don't mind! You speak my language! :P hahahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**anjuliet:  **hahahahahah didja know you were the VERY FIRST person to think positively about Meiling's going bad?? You juss treated that prob as if it were just another girl tryin to get Syao! ^___^ ahahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

**Carmela-chan: **heeheeh 0^_^0 Thnx for reviewing!!!

**Fluffylittledragon:**  hahahahhaah Yeah! Besta recognize!!! Lolz Yep, THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

**sweet-captor:  **Thnx for reviewing!!!! 0^___^0

**chibi cherry blossom:  **hahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =^-^=

**o0sakurachan0o (o0sakura_chan0o@hotmail.com) :  **hahahahah yep, I know Saku duzzent exactly match w/ poetry… But what's mah motto? "EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED" ^___^ *heeh* THNX FOR REVIEWING!!

**Inferna:  **Ah, yer wish is mai command!!! ^_____^ hahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**Sailor-Tyffani:**  hahahahhahah THNX FOR REVIEWING! =^-^=

**Silver Wolf Gurl:  **hahahahah yep *polished fingernails on shirt* Mah middle name is 'cliffy'! ^___^ *buahahahahah* lolz THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**.:lid00l_kimmi3:. : **  hahahhah love the enthusiasm! ^_^ THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**lilqtazn35:  **hahahahahah Yeah, I rily wuz meaning to come to the forum often but ya know, I'm REAL super buzy these days w/ tests and stuff _;; yeah, so maybe I'll come by soon sumtyme, I duno tho T.T;; I'LL RILY RILY TRY THO! *chews on fingernails* THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**RoseLi:  **aw 0^___^0 THNX VERY MUCH! THNX FOR THE REVIEW TOOH! =^-^=

**ms. kiT:  **hahahahahah okay, here's your next chappie! *don't hurt meeh!* hahahaha jk You can hurt me alllllll you want, but if I die, who'll write the story??? HAHAHAHAAH gotcha there, didn't I? Buahahahahah—THNX FOR REVIWING!!!

**ToMoYo129:  **OoOoOoooO!!! Thank you very much for reviewing me! But, ya know, ya didn't have to go through allll that trouble just to review every chapter! ^_^;; My readers' happiness (and reviews!!) is all I need! I only need one, and that just makes my day! ^___^ okay? Byah! Salamat! THNX FOR ALLLL THOSE REVIEWS! =^-^=

**~^~DISCLAIMER: Yep, simple and sweet(well actually, it's _bitter_ for me! ^_^;;) I _Don't_ own CCS! …BUT I OWN YOUR REVIEWWWS!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ~^~**

**^#^#^#^Wonderful Journey ^#^#^#^**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_******

**~*~CHAPPIE TWELVE~*~**

**--_First Love _--**

**_Key Symbols:_**

**: action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

**~*~** :someone's P.O.V (point of view)

~~~ Dream

***~* **:Flashback

 ~~~~***~***~~~~ Scene Separator

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~**

~RECAP:

_I walked into Wolf Park and passed by the Sakura trees. _

_I sighed…_

_Even the mere sound of her name made me shiver.  _

_It was then that I heard someone crying somewhere._

_I followed it… _

_…Until I saw a sudden flash of auburn and emerald green…_

_'Could it be…?'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*END OF RECAP*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I squinted… … … … … … … … … … … … … IT WAS!

My heart melted when I heard her _sweet melodic _voice say 'I love you, Syaoran.'

…

--Wait-- … …SHE LOVES ME!!! SHE_LOVES_**_ME_**!!!!!!

My heart sang as those four words repeated through my mind, '_I love you, Syaoran…I love you, Syaoran…' _Gods, that felt good to hear!

I soon found myself walking towards her, my heart aching with relief, now that I found her… and there wasn't a soul on earth that would stop me from getting to her.

~ _Saigo no kisu wa   
Tabako no flavor ga shita   
Nigakute setsunai kaori~_

**~*~SAKURA'S POV~*~**

…Hm…. Boy did I blow it with Syaoran… A soft sob escaped my lips as more tears flooded down my cheeks… GOD THEY WOULDN'T STOP! …When will I ever forget about him…?…--……But I can't!    

"I love Syaoran Li…" Realization hit me, as the world seemed to freeze_…_

_ I LOVE SYAORAN LI!_

How could I ever forget that! Why did I ever leave Japan when I did??? I could've stayed and make things work out and now it's too late—

"And I love Sakura Kinomoto…"

I looked up… My mouth went dry… There he was… the man I ached to have my arms around…the man I _loved_! 

He offered a hand to me as I stared up at him in a stunned position.  I took his offered hand and got up, almost stumbling from the shock…

A few tears found their way down my face as they each hit the ground with a clash.

~ _Ashita no imagoro niwa   
Anata wa doki ni irun darou   
Dare wo omotterun darou~_

He gazed into my eyes as I did the same…  Damn, I love him so much…. But wait a minute… did he just say '_I love Sakura Kinomoto'_??????????????????????????????????

I softly murmured, afraid that when I would yell he wouldn't be there, "You're here….--"

"Shhhhhhhh…" He was real and he had this look in his eyes that I knew very well… It was the look I've had upon my face for the whole time I knew him… _He was in love_… ……….. AND WITH _ME_!

His face inched closer and I shivered as I felt a whisper of his breath already on my face…  This feeling…I didn't want to let it go…  I closed my eyes in jumbled thoughts until it all crashed down into a mind-blinding kiss…

~ _You are always gonna be my love   
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo   
I'll remember to love   
You taught me how   
You are always gonna be the one   
Ima wa mada kanashii love song   
Atarashii uta utaeru made~_

I felt my heart melting into his and my body as well. I could feel his heart beating against mine. That gentle steady beat…Beating with mine.

 My soul lifted from my body and crashed right back down. I felt the jolt of my heart jump to my throat. 

He broke away and stared into my eyes… It was as if he were searching for something…my _soul_… My soul that I've lost so long ago and right then and there I gained it all back.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb but it didn't seem to work… I just couldn't stop crying. My first and only love is here…with me.

_~ Tachidomaru jikan ga   
Ugokidasou to shiteru   
Wasuretakunai koto bakari~_

My love…my first and only love… He was Syaoran Li… And he's here in my arms…

Now I'll never let go of him. Never did, never will. 

~_ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anata wo omotterun darou~_

 Tears made their way down landing on his sweater, "I can't believe you're here…."

He smiled at me whispering, "I can't believe I'm in love…"

A watery smile trembled off my lips, "Syaoran…" I buried my face in his shoulder and inhaled the radiant summer scent of him…It was really quite soothing… I shuddered from his warm, comforting scent. It melted my troubles away… In fact…I don't think I have any more troubles.  I _have_ all I need…right here. 

***~***_…I thought I was falling in love with another person…when it was you all along…_(Chapter 5)***~***

He gently caressed my back in soft circles as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

~ _You will always be inside my heart   
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara   
I hope that I have a place in your heart too   
Now and forever you are still the one   
Ima wa mada kanashii love song   
Atarashii uta utaeru made~_

I felt so dizzy in his arms… I didn't think I'd ever be this happy to see him again. But then again this is all I ever wanted.  A rush of content swirled and spun into my heart.

My vow to forget Syaoran lay forgotten…as well as the rest of the world.

I just wanted to hold him, love him, be with him… With my one… my only… my love… my Syaoran…

He lifted my chin again for another heart-warming kiss. A kiss that I know that I'll always remember…_forever_…

~_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
__I'll remember to love you taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever…~_

Cherry blossom petals fell on us both as we were saturated in the love we've kept bottled up for so many years…so long ago… It was like a shower of stars that weaved its magic on us both…as Syaoran weaved his…

I don't think I could ever explain this wonderful feeling that overtook me.  I thank God everyday for meeting a great man like Syaoran. _My only love_…

**~&~&~**

***~*NORMAL POV*~***

It was now nighttime and Syaoran and Sakura spent the whole day telling of their never-ending love for each other.  

*~*BY THE BRIDGE*~*

Sakura leaned on the bridge as Syaoran snaked his arms around Sakura's waist. 

She smiled as he whispered butterfly kisses upon her forehead. 

She slowly turned to face him, "Why are you here…?"

"I should ask you the same…" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she gave a sheepish grin, "…Right."

Syaoran chuckled, "So…?"

"Well…of course you read my letter…"

Syaoran's grin faded, "…Yeah…" he paused a moment, " But you see, when I read that letter, I felt my whole world crashing down… I thought I'd never be happy again…"

Sakura looked down at the ground in guilt, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura felt Syaoran lift her chin to meet her eyes, "But I was wrong… Because now I'm here with you…and I couldn't be any happier…"

And for the umpteenth time single tear rolled own her cheek as she hugged him tightly, "I love you…_little wolf_…"

"…_Cherryblossom_…"

It took all Sakura's willpower to break away. But she was tired, "It's getting late," she whispered faintly.

Syaoran glanced at his watch "You're right. C'mon… I'll walk you home."

**~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~***~~~~***~*****

The sound of crickets sounded throughout all of Hong Kong and the moon was as full and bright as ever.  But the only sound Sakura and Syaoran would hear…was the beating of their hearts.

'_Is that my heart or his that I hear???_'

It felt like a blissful eternity until they reached Sakura's house.

"So I guess this is it?"  

Syaoran walked Sakura to her front porch.

He smiled at her affectionately, "…Yeah…"

Sakura stayed quiet a moment then said, "How do I know we'll see each other again?"

"The stars will lead the way… They did last time… Just follow your heart."

All Sakura could do was smile, "I'll be sure to do that…"

He laughed, "I'm sure you will."

He kissed her gently on her temple as Sakura sighed in content, "G'night, Syao…"

"Good night…"

She watched him walk down the sidewalk, smiling like a fool.  She then unlocked her door and shut it behind her.

Sakura leaned her back on the door as she gave out yet _another_ sigh, '_Everything is so perfect…_'

She got ready for bed and didn't bother to eat dinner.  Her love for Syaoran was all she needed.

Sakura climbed into bed and lay under the stars, thinking of the only thought she had all day: _'Syaoran…Syaoran…Syaoran…_'

And soon slumber took her over, leaving her to dream and dream about her heart's desire…until it would become reality.

****~***~~~~***~***~~~~***NEXT DAY***~~~~***~***~~~~***~****

"XIAOLANG!!!!!! XIAOLANG!!!"

Syaoran felt someone roughly prodding his shoulder and pinching his cheeks. 

When he finally opened his eyes and saw who it was, he growled and buried his face in his pillow, "Get lost, Meiling!"

Meiling simply smiled as put her finger to her lips innocently and walked towards the door, "Fine then, dear Xiao Xiao. Then I'll just tell the elders that you were too grouchy to get up and talk to them!"

Syaoran popped up from his pillow, "Wait, wait! Just hold up a second. I'm cominnngg… And don't EVER call me Xiao Xiao again!!!!

 He rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the elders' meeting room.

When he finally made it to the door, he knocked and Yelan answered the door, "Xiao Lang," Yelan had the utmost worried expression on her pale, delicate face, "Come Right in…--Oh Meiling, dear. You can't come in here, since as you've already heard the news…"

Syaoran quickly glanced over at Meiling with a glare of hatred as he wondered about 'the news'. And exactly how is _Meiling_ involved in it? WHAT COULD IT BE???

**(")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(") ("\ ^__^ /") (")(") (")_(")**

**WOOHOOO! DIDN't YA LIKE THAT FLUFF?! I DID!!! ^___^ WOO! GO SYAO! GO SAKU! GO SYAO! GO SAKUUU!!! WEEHA! SO KYYYYOOTIIE! If I do say so myself *polishes fingernails on shirt* heheheh! **

**Annnnnnnd…I just WUNDER what the 'news' is?!?! HMMMMMM…… ^_^**

**_REVIEWWWWW!_**

**Ja,**

**        maix-chan =^-^=**


	14. The Four Word Question

**Hey ppl! Wowzerz, last chappie seemed to please you all! It pleased me to write it! WAI! ahhahahahah! Newho, yes, here is the**_ 13th___**Chappie!!! Wowzerz, am I on a roll! AND I'M LOVIN EVERY MINUTE OF IT!!! XD WEEHA! ahem heeheeh 00** ** So, yeah, let's just see what's in store in this chapter, shall we??**

**BTW: I couldn't hellllp but notice thaattt….I GOT 63 REVIEWS IN TOTAL LAST CHAPPPPPIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG! I think I'm gonna faint! thump**

**THNX A BUNCH TO WHO REVIEWED!!!:**

**RoseLi**: Yes, don't we all fantasize tyo have our own Syaoran? sighs with stars in eyes hahaha Thnx for reviewing!

**lilqtazn35:** OoOoOo we soon will see, won't we? heeheeh!

**o0sakurachan0o**: OoOoOo 10Q so much! 00 you seriously got meeh blushing over here! Hahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**Lonely Magician:** Hmmm, reviewed twice, eh? Good! Twice the delight! hahahahahah yeah, yeah, cheesy-o… Ummerz, nd no, I don't believe I know any L33t… But thnx for reviewing!!! BTW: who _is_ L33t? ;;

**Tomoyo129:** THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! MaHaL

**fleur137:** Yupperz! Thass wut I llllloooooovvvvvveeeeeee about this ficcy! THE CLIFFIEZZZ!!! BUAHAHAHAHAH! Thnx for reviewing!!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:** 00 Awe! THANKIEZZZ!!! Hahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =-=

**Carmela-chan:** Heheheheheh YUP! Thass me! THE FLUFF MASTUH! Hahahahahah jk but thnx VERY much for reviewing!!! =-= Salamat!

**sweet-captor:** Thnx for reviewing!

**watery-14:** Oh, in due tyme, I will explain what this 'news' is! And, yes, I have heard about 'Simple and Clean' LOVE it tooh! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =-=

**chibi cherry blosom:** YUP! I LooOOoOoVe CLIFFIESSS!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! But don't worry, it'll be allll your worth while when it's all over. THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**sai-chan:** HmMMmMm we'll juss see, won't we? Eheheheheheh THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**Sailor Tyffani:** Ooh yes, you will get more!…………………MORE CLIFFIES THAT IS!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ahem ………..glances at Sailor Tyffani ……..O.O…….

maixwolfblossom: d-did you just hear that???…

Sailor Tyffani nods

maixwolfblossom: um….…….O.O…….. screams "THANKS FOR REVIEWING!" before running for dear life

**Silver Wolf Gurl:** Yup, yup, it is a lot of cliffies. But trust me, it'll be all worth your while in the end! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**Syaoran'sLiLSweetAngel12/Starfire Star:** hahahahahahah Thnx for your review!!!

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom:** lol yes, your theories are so brilliant! Hahahahah It's okay if you haven't reviewed last chappie! Glad you remembered the plot! I almost did once! Lolz THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**Fntasy Kt:** Oh, iss okay if you reviewed late! This time, _I'm_ the one who's RILY late! And _I'm_ the authoress! ;; hahahahah Iss okay, as long as you reviewed! That makes me happy enuff! THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**anjuliet:** OoOoOo hihi! How are things coming along for you? Well, thnx for reviewing! AND TAKE CARE! =-=

**blueberrypixy:** WOW!!! THIRTEEN REVIIIIEEWWWWS FROM YOU! WOWZERZ! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**ori-chan:** …Woah, you actually cried??? Wow… I never thought I'd see the day when I'ds make someone I don't know cry. Hahahahah Yeah, it wuz a cute chappie, ne? I LOVED IT TOOH! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**Mimay:** WOAH! 13 reviews from you tooh!? Wow, I AM on a roll! Hahahahaha lolz THNX SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!

**elisabeth:** THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**cute-cleo:** MAN! THIRTEEN REVIEWS FROM YOU _TOOH_?!? I rily _RILY_ AM on a roll! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

**syaoran-s2-sakura04:** hahahah yeah, duntchu just hate it when you get grounded? Yeah, THNX FOR REVIEWING THO!!! =-=

**Inferna:** hahahahah THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!

**Hikashi Suzuki:** Awe! No, I don't think I'm _that_ great! ;; heeheeh but yeah, I think I will try to read your fic when I get the time, okie? I LOVE yu-gi-oh! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**DISCLAIMER: Whatever, whatever, I don't own CCS CLAMP does whatever, whatever, and so forth. **

**-.-…………….whimper….EXCUSE ME! runs off to a dark corner to cry a river**

**###Wonderful Journey ###**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_**

**CHAPPIE THIRTEEN**

**--The Four-Word Question --**

**_Key Symbols:_**

: action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

:someone's P.O.V (point of view)

:Dream

:Flashback

: Scene Separator

****

****

**RECAP:**

_Syaoran quickly glanced over at Meiling with a glare of hatred as he wondered about 'the news'. And exactly how is Meiling involved in it? WHAT COULD IT BE???_

**__END OF RECAP__**

****

Syaoran had just heard the news… A new responsibility was inflicted upon him and he just wasn't sure what he would do now.

The Elders had all left the Solarium to head to their rooms to meditate. Meiling left to go shopping.

Which left Syaoran all alone in the hall to think to himself. He knew he had no choice… But deep down, he knew he'd have a choice whether he were allowed or not.

He stood there by himself for quite sometime…until it hit him.

He knew just what to do.

Syaoran walked to his closet and pulled out a small box he'd been saving for a whole year that seemed like a heart-aching eternity. Something he'd been waiting to give away since the day he'd met Sakura.

He held that box to his heart.

Syaoran grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

'_God only knows if this is the right thing to do_,' Syaoran thought tensely, '_I'd do anything… And no one's going to stop me. I'll only do what I feel…even if it'll cost me everything…and I mean _everything_…_'

**HONG KONG HIGH**

"Kinomoto-sensei? Why do you teach about _love_ poems, when we don't know if you've actually fallen in love before???" Timiko asked as she played with her hair.

Sakura's heart shook with intensity when the thought of love hit her like a bullet, '_Boy, they have no idea…'_

She cleared her throat as she changed the subject rapidly and a little too quickly, "U-um…C'mon you guys, that's out of subject. We're talking about a haiku here."

An exasperated sigh escaped the mouths of her somnolent students

Sakura continued on her lesson, not minding the groans and moans. She continued on discussing the sequence of a haiku.

"And how many syllables each line?" she asked her class.

"…"

Sakura stared out at her half-asleep class, "C'mon people! Wake up!"

But of course no one paid any mind to her comment.

"…You know… we _are_ having A LOT of homework on this tonight… _And_ a quiz tomorrow. So you might wanna pay atten--"

As soon as the words 'a lot of homework' and 'quiz' hit their ears, the entire class quickly took out notebook paper and jotted down notes on the lesson.

Sakura smirked to herself, watching her class bend to her every will, '_POWER I TELL YOU!! POOOOOWWWEEERRRRRRR!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!_'

(Okay, maybe that isn't _exactly_ what she said, but…… heheheheheh ;;)

She paused a moment to glance at the clock, '_58 seconds to spare_.'

"Okay guys, let's review what we've--"

She suddenly noticed that it was oddly quiet. She turned from the chalkboard, to look at her class and found no one paying attention.

Sakura noticed that the students' attention seemed to be directed over to a man leaning against the doorway.

Girls smirking with flirtatiousness. Guys 'hmph'-ing.

Sakura looked to the doorway and her eyes flew open with surprise, "baa--…Sy--…"

The students looked at how their teacher and this man reacted towards each other and smirked from ear-to-ear, liking what they saw. Of course they _all_ knew now.

The bell rang, indicating the end of school.

"You--…Sya…I… I--…"

"Kinomoto-sensei? Will there be any homework tonight, as you said???" Miaka--a student--asked the speechless teacher.

"B-Ba..—He--…"

"No? Okay then! Bye!" The girl walked off and giggled at her teacher's state.

When the room was completely empty, except for Sakura and her unexpected visitor, things got uneasily quiet for her.

"…Syaoran…" she managed to get that wonderful word out of her mouth.

He stood there for a while surveying her with a questioning look.

Sakura just couldn't read his emotion. She couldn't tell just what he planned to do.

He slowly walked towards her

When he reached about just close enough for Sakura to become _completely _speechless, he kneeled down before her on one knee.

Sakura's heart jumped, '_Oh…my…God…_'

He took out a black velvet box and opened it to present a pink diamond ring.

Sakura's teary eyes of sparkling emerald trailed from the ring to Syaoran's face.

"Will you, Sakura Kinomoto, marry me…?"

A small gasp made its way out of Sakura's tightened throat.

Both of their futures, and the future alone, depended on Sakura's response, and she knew that completely.

She stood there for a moment, letting the shock get to her more and more.

Syaoran was risking everything for this one proposal, and it all depended upon Sakura's simple response.. It would be a response that would either break his heart, or make him the happiest man in all eternity. But whatever would be her choice, Syaoran would continue to love her forever and after.

But nonetheless, the future of everyone in Sakura's life was at stake…And hers as well. It was all up to her…

**(")(") (") (") (" /") (")(") (") (") (" /") (")(") (") (") (" /")**

**Ba---….Ba…Wa--…Sy--… HE PROPOSEDD!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!! And just _what _will Sakura's answer be? What will the future hold for those two, hm? I shall determine that! **

**&: Yes, remember when Sakura ran away to the airport to leave for Hong Kong and Syaoran came to her house only to find her not there?? Well, remember when I mentioned a black velvet box tucked in his pocket? THAT WUZ IT!!! hahahah**

**!!!IMPORTANT!!!:Yeah iss a rily short chappie, ne? T.T But I just _wanted_ to leave it therrrrre!!! SO, to make up for this short, short chappie, I will update IN TWO DAYS!!!**

**Ja ne,**

** maixwolfblossom =-= **(-- ::wah:: T.T yeah, currently, ff.net won't let me have smileys fer some wierd reason!!! And my signature smiley is messed as well!!! ::DUN DUN DUNNN:: SO that's why my smileys are missing from all your comments **AND **my SIGNATURE!!! Sorry guys! I can't give you a smile!)

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	15. Choices

** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Well, last tyme I wuz here, nuthin _interesting_ happened, eh?……………………………….-.-…………………………**

**WHO AM I KIDDING!!! HECK, SYAORAN PROPOSED !!!!!!!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

****

**Ahhh… Dun it feel good… **

**Okie, now that we're all cooled down a bit, less go on with the ficcy!! ENJOY!!!!!!!……… AND WATCH MY MAILBOX OVERFLOW WITH REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**THNX TO WHO REVIEWED!!!:**

**WindSpRiTe112: **YESSSS!!!!! :] BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHEEEEEEEERRRR TOOORRRRRTUUUUUURRRRREEEEE ISSSSS FFLOOOWWWINGGG INNN MYYYY VAINNNNSSS!!! :D BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!……………….

…………

……….

Ahem… thank you so much for reviewing!!!=D Lolz (so sorry for not thanking yoo last chappie! T.T must've missed yoo! Sorry!!!)

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover:** Thnx for reviewing!!! =D 

**Carmela-chan: **Thnx for reviewing! =D

**ToMoYo129: **lolz the reason y I left it for two days was so that I could make sure the next chappiw ould be good enough. Lolz THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**fleur137:** Thankiez! Yes, I LOVEE cliffies! ::WEEEEE!:: hahahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**xxaznbabexx: **THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**pickaboo:** awe! Thanx for reviewing! =D

**chikichiki: **oh, yeah don't worry, I will mention Tomoyo and Eriol very soon! No worries! =D THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**ori-chan:** THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**RoseLi: **hahahahah lolz I do get that a lot! =D lmao And I don't mind your being hyper! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!

**Sieg138: **THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**sweet-captor: **YES! YESSSSS, MY PRETTIEEEZZZ! I AM THE MAIN CORE OF EVIIILLLL! :] ::rubs hands menacingly:: buahahahahah! Thnx for reviewing!!! =D

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom: ** Oh, don't worry. The "news" _will_ reveal itself soon! :P THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =D

**DISCLAIMER: Simple and clean is the way Syaoran's making me feeeeeel toniiiiite! hahahahah jm But leme make _this_ simple and clean: I DON'T CCS! CLAMP DOES! (T.T)**

**###Wonderful Journey ###**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_******

**CHAPPIE FOURTEEN**

**--Choices--**

**_Key Symbols:_**

:: : action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

****--:someone's P.O.V (point of view)

Dream

-:Flashback

-------------: Scene Separator

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

_He slowly walked towards her_

_When he reached about just close enough for Sakura to become completely speechless, he kneeled down before her on one knee._

_Sakura's heart jumped, 'Oh…my…God…'_

_He took out a black velvet box and opened it to present a pink diamond ring._

_Sakura's teary eyes of sparkling emerald trailed from the ring to Syaoran's face._

_"Will you, Sakura Kinomoto, marry me…?"_

_A small gasp made its way out of Sakura's tightened throat._

_ Both of their futures, and the future alone, depended on Sakura's response, and she knew that completely. _

_She stood there for a moment, letting the shock get to her more and more. _

__

_ Syaoran was risking everything for this one proposal, and it all depended upon Sakura's simple response.. It would be a response that would either break his heart, or make him the happiest man in all eternity. But whatever would be her choice, Syaoran would continue to love her forever and after._

_ But nonetheless, the future of everyone in Sakura's life was at stake…And hers as well. It was all up to her…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

****

Syaoran looked up at her, awaiting for her answer…The answer that would either make him the happiest, man alive…or crush his heart silently…

"I…"

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**. **

****

****

** . **

"…….I do…."

Syaoran gave one little whoop of celebration as he jumped up and squeezed the life out of her, "God, I love you.." but a wobble in his voice gave away what he really felt like doing.

'_Was he…about to cry…?'_

As they pulled away, Syaoran slipped the ring on.

"That ring's gorgeous… Well, you know what they say: 'a gorgeous ring for a gorgeous woman'!"

Sakura giggled as she embraced him once more, "Amen to that!"

They were laughing like mad as they kissed over and over again.

Mr. Toyoko made his way through the hall and came to a halt, mid-way from fixing himself, when he saw a man kissing _his_ girl! (_His_ girl?! PUH-LEAZE!)

It was then that Sakura spotted him, "Oh! Mr. Toyoko!"

"M-Ms. Kinomoto.."

"Hey! This is my brother, Syaoran, and we're getting married!"

Syaoran and Sakura laughed like little kids at her little comment.

"….O.O….uh….uh… M-Ms. Kinomot-to…um……… C-congratulations?--"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!"

"…I… um…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHA!" but they continued to laugh hysterically, not paying any care to anything.

Mr. Toyoko found himself slipping away, out the door, feeling like an idiot.

But yes, indeed they were high… High on love…

"You've made me the happiest man alive…"

Sakura giggled "But of course. You're the love of my life."

**-&-**

Eventually, the happy couple sobered up and headed over to Syaoran's house, since as Sakura's shift was over for the day.

But, soon, there would be _some_thing to rain on their parade... It was Syaoran's big mistake to ever forget that fact…

**-&-**

"Well, here we are..."

Sakura inhaled the summer scent of the cool and intoxicating breeze, "Just as beautiful as I remember..."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. She _actually_ remembered when she last visited,_ 'So long ago…'_

He helped her out of the car as she gazed out into the open-air, her eyes trailing from the top of the mansion, to the very bottom, loving every inch of it.

They climbed the small stairs, leading to the grand, wooden door. Syaoran rang the doorbell and Wei, their butler answered, "Ah, Li-sama. Welcome back," he glanced over at Sakura, "And Kinomoto-san, welcome to the manor. My pleasure to see you again."

Sakura bowed politely as a greeting, "The pleasure is all mine, Wei-san."

A small smile made its way to the old man's face as he let them both in.

Sakura observed and admired every corner of the immeasurable corridor and loved every fleck of sunlight that hit each turn of the gigantic hall, '_Such beauty…_'

They walked into the living room and found Yelan there, staring out the window.

"Xiao Lang?" she sensed Syaoran's aura, but there, she sensed another familiar aura…

Could it be???

She turned around and a pleased grin made its way to Yelan's usual stern exterior, "Sakura-san!" she walked over and gave Sakura a tight embrace, "Goodness, Sakura… I haven't seen you in ages," she sighed as she pulled away to take a good look at her.

"I missed you too, Li-san."

Yelan pouted, "You know, Sakura-san, I did always tell you to just call me Yelan from now on."

Sakura patted Yelan's hand and laughed, "And I did tell you to just call me Sakura."

Yelan's eyes widened in disbelief when she spotted the engagement ring around Sakura's finger. She took Sakura's hand in hers and examined it carefully, "Sakura-san…" She inspected it some more then looked up again at her, "Are you getting married??? Who is the guy?" A hint of disappointment was clearly on Yelan's delicate face.

"It's Syaoran!" she laughed.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he realized where this was going to lead.

Yelan looked at Syaoran incredulously. But, deep down, Yelan did feel somewhat _relieved_,"May I speak to Xiao Lang alone for a moment please?"

Sakura nodded, "sure."

Yelan took Syaoran into the kitchen and shut the door quietly. She turned around and stared at Syaoran in dismay, "Xiao Lang, you _know_ about the talk we had yesterday about the 'news'! What do you think you're doing?!"

Syaoran rubbed his temple in frustration. He already knew he was in for a loooooooonnng talk.

**-&-**

Meiling walked into the living room and found Sakura glancing out the window, waiting patiently.

Meiling rubbed her hands together menacingly and walked up to Sakura, "Kinomoto!"

"Oh! Li-san! How are you?"

Meiling plastered an ever-so fake grin and put a hand over her chest, "Oh, I'm doing wonderful." Meiling glanced at Sakura's engagement ring and frowned, '_Ah, so I see dear Xiao Lang has proposed to her… We'll just see what kind of dirty tricks we can cook up with this...'_

Meiling gave Sakura one last smile, "Well, I best be running off. I've got lots to do today."

Sakura smiled back, "Okay then. It was nice to see you again, Li-san."

Meiling sneered, "Likewise."

**-&-**

Yelan was already halfway done with her guilt speech but didn't seem quite done yet.

"You know what the elders said you should do! You cannot—and I mean _cannot_--disobey their orders! It'll put our family honor at stake _and_ your chance to be the leader of the Li clan, let's not forget."

"If it means that I have to marry Meiling and not Sakura, then so be it."

Yelan rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "Xiao Lang… What _am_ I going to do with you…"

"Do nothing. It's my own choice to make."

She sighed and looked back up at him, "I guess there is nothing I can do about this for now… I'm going to leave this choice to you… I only hope you make the _right_ one…."

Syaoran stared at his mother in a quiet manner, '_Great… Just _another_ choice to make… As if I don't have enough._'

He walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room, not quite in the greatest mood.

"Syaoran!" Sakura's grin faltered when she saw Syaoran's grim expression, "Something wrong?"

He smiled a little then shook his head, "Iie(no)…" he took Sakura's hand in his, "Everything's just fine…"

Sakura nodded perceptively.

"C'mon… Let's go. I want to spend some time with my fiancée."

Sakura giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Oh yeah, you sound _so _sexy, Mr. Sexy Pants!"

But deep down, inside, Syaoran knew things weren't all right at all… Sakura would be devastated to hear that he was supposed to marry Meiling. And it hurt him so deeply to even _think _about breaking the news to her. But then again…he _did_ propose to Sakura… He knew it'd break her heart when she would find out that he couldn't marry her. Goodness, he was in a bind…

Soon enough he'd be faced with the toughest decision he were ever to make.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Well, well, well… Syao's sure got himself in a pickle, eh? Yep, yep… Saku's just as clueless as a lil kid about it… How sad…**

**WELLZ, Review pplz! Review, review, review!**

**Ja,**

** maixwolfblossom ;D**


	16. Don't Rain on My Parade

**-- Hey guyz! Been a while since I've updated, eh? : Yeah, wuz rily buzy with skool… T.T But now I'm about to be free! VACATION, BAYBEEEEEE!!!!! XD WHOOOOOHOOOO!!!! Yeahz, here's the fifteenth CHAPPIEEEEEE!!!! YEP! ENJOY IT MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERZ!!! And of course, don't forget to review! =D --**

**_THNX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!_**

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom:**haahahah Very nice suggestions, but there is something else I have in mind! ;D THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**chikichiki:**hahahh OoOoOo I duno… ;D nah I'm jk THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**cute-cleo:**no, no, no, no. You have no reason to feel guilty! Because _I_ should be the one feeling guilty with this REAAAALLLLLLY late chappie! T.T hahahah But I like your enthusiasm! THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Mimay:**Oh, iss okay if you reviewed late! Actually, there really isn't a time when you can review _late_ in _my_ story! ;D Juss reviewing makes me happy anyway! Doesn't really matter what time you review! =D THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover****: **Okay! =D I can't wait for the next 'dang' either! ;D hahaha THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**fleur137:**THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**xxaznbabexx:**AW! Thnx! And THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**elisabethsheedy:** hahahahaha! Yeah, I get that a lot! Hahahaah And you know how I am! I love all the drama, all the cliffies! Lolz THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Inu's Girl 08:** O.O……uh-oh….I didn't update soon!…. ::tries to sneak away without getting noticed::

_Inu's Girl 08:_ ::notices maix-chan trying to make a break for it:: "A-HA!"

_maix-chan:_ ::says in a squeaky voice:: "help…me…" T.T……..—AHHHHHHHH!!! ::RUNS::

_Inu's Girl 08: _"HEY COME BACK HERE! I'LL SMASH YOU GOOD!" ::Chases maix-chan with mallet::

_maix-chan: _::stops in midway:: "wait a sec… If you smash me, you'll NEVER get to see what happens next!" XD ::says in a taunting voice:: "so I guess you'll just have to wait until the fic is finished!…--wait… THAT DOESN'T END UP GOOD FOR ME EITHER! O.O;;…::wah:: T.T BUT THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**RoseLi:** hahahahha Very creative suggestion, but I'm afraid there will be no butt-kicking between Sakura and Meiling! But I do have another idea in mind. (But it' just not in this chapter :/ ) THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari:** omg! I Loooooove your pen name! It means 'Cute Angel of Light' am I right? Soooo kyootie! And I think it's really cool that you like Hikaru Utada! XD She's my favorite J-popper! Thnx SO much for the html! It really was worth it! =D Kyootie tooh! And your not weird! I've seen weirder! Hahahaha THNX SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ::grin::

**Sieg1308:** THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Carmela-chan**: hahahah Yup, Syaoran's in a bind! He only proposed Sakura because he just couldn't hold back his feelings. But of course he does know that he's betrothed to Meiling by the elders… So that's what makes it hard for him. THNX FOR REVIEWNG! =D

**ori-chan:** THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**AmErIcAnReBeL**: THNX FOR REVIEWING! (p.s. srry I couldn't get the squiggly line in your name ff.net won't let me!)

**Fantasy Kat**: Oh! Iss alright if you reviewed late! (Afterall, _I _was late updating! ;D hahahah) It doesn't actually matter if your reviews are late, 'cause there really is no late time to send in a review! THNX FOR REVIEWING ANYWAYS! =D (P.S.: srry! I couldn't get the 'at' signs foryour name! ff.net won't let me! T.T)

**sweet-captor:** THNX FOR REVIEWING!

**sai-chan:** Well, the reason why her class didn't stay and watch was because they respected their teacher very much, so therefore, they respected her privacy as well. And it would've done Sakura some good to be alone with Syaoran, am I right? ;) heheheheh THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**MangaChick19418:** hahahah luvin' the enthusiasm! THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**syaoran-s2-sakura04:** Yes, well Syaoran wouldn't marry Meiling. Not if I can help it! (wait… I _can_ help it! I _am_ writing the story after all… -.-;;) hahahah THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**DEVILZ CHICK:** hahahah Meiling isn't really evil or mean. She's just stubborn, that's all. When it comes to her man, she'd fight any day! XD THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Senshido Samoht:** Oh, don't worry about Syaoran's little engagement with Meiling. He really won't marry Meiling! And I know all of you guys know that! If he did, I'd be scratching my own eyes out right now and slamming myself into walls just for the pure shame in it. If you should choose to leave this story so soon, it would be such a shame in it, when you can't see what happens in the end. Or how Syaoran realizes his true feelings. You'd be missing all of that if you leave. But of course, whatever choice you make, I respect it. In any case, don't worry about this little problem. And it will be worth it all in the end! I assure you! ;D And what _I _said before, "LOVE WILL PREVAIL!" heeheeh! Thnx for your honest opinion! Thnx for reviewing! =)

**elisabeth:** Oh, you know how I am! I just love cliffies! ;) teehee! THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**AkaiNeko-Chan:** I'm not blaming you for losing contact…I tend to lose contact with myself newayz! HAHAHAH! As for the tub of pocky…::evil smirk:: I can't wait to eat them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'll have all the POCKY IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!! Hope you didn't really depressed yourself that lowly…that wouldn't be the Catgirl MM that once reviewed mah fics! And I promise cookies will be flying around soon into your abnormally large mouth until you vomit! ::smile:: ---…wait…that didn't sound too good! Heheheh but you get the idea right? Thnx so much for reviewing! =D

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--&--DISCLAIMER: **

**maixwolfblossom: I do not own CCS. **

**Kero: And thank goodness!!!**

**maixwolfblossom: ::vein pops out:: Wut was THAT?!?!**

**Kero: O.O;; ah…NOTHING! Eheheh….heheh…--&--**

**-#-#-#-Wonderful Journey -#-#-#-**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_******

**-=-CHAPPIE FIFTEEN-=-**

**--Don't Rain On My Parade --**

**_Key Symbols:_**

**bold** :action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

**-=-** :someone's P.O.V (point of view)

--- Dream

**=-= **:Flashback

----===-===---- Scene Separator

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#

-=RECAP:

_"Something wrong?"_

_He smiled a little then shook his head, "Iie(no)…" he took Sakura's hand in his, "Everything's just fine…"_

_Sakura nodded perceptively._

_"C'mon… Let's go. I want to spend some time with my fiancée."_

_Sakura giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Agreed."_

_But deep down, inside, Syaoran knew things weren't all right at all… Sakura would be devastated to hear that he was supposed to marry Meiling. And it hurt him so deeply to even think about breaking the news to her. But then again…he did propose to Sakura… He knew it'd break her heart when she would find out that he couldn't marry her. Goodness, he was in a bind…_

_Soon enough he'd be faced with the toughest decision he were ever to make._

**-===----===-===----END OF RECAP----===-===----===-**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#**

-=-SYAORAN-=- 

Syaoran groaned in exhaustion to the blinding light of the morning sun. He looked around himself and found himself sitting on top of a lush, grassy, hill overlooking the stunning city of Hong Kong.

"mm.."

He rolled over to his side only to find Sakura there, sleeping soundly. Syaoran stroked her soft, lush, auburn hair as he watched lovingly at the flecks of golden morning light playing around her soft, delicate features.

He had remembered that magical night that only happened to be last night. A night he will keep in his memories forever… Along with his other wonderful moments he'd spent with Sakura, of course…

-=::=-**FLASHBACK-**=::=-

"Come on Sakura! Don't be a slowpoke!" Syaoran laughed as the happy couple ran up the small hill hand-in-hand. 

_Sakura only giggled, "Well, I would run faster if it weren't for your blindfold!—woah! And besides, I think I'm about to fall!"_

_"Oh, don't you worry! Your night in shining amour is here, to hold you."_

_He imagined Sakura rolling her eyes behind the blindfolds._

_"Whatever, Mr. Magnificent. Let's just see this lil' surprise of yours, eh?"_

_Sakura felt herself walk a few more steps until they stopped._

_"Okay, now…" he took off Sakura's blindfold, allowing her to gaze out upon the glowing city, full of love and warmth._

_Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled at him lovingly, "It's the most magnificent thing I've ever laid eyes on…" She touched a hand to his face, "Besides you…of course…"_

_Syaoran chuckled as he lowered his head down to hers for a warm, loving kiss._

_Soon after, they broke away reluctantly, not ever wanting to let go of each other._

_Syaoran sighed as he rested his head atop of hers, "God knows, I'll never get tired of that…"_

_Sakura laughed and put her left hand out to examine her engagement ring, "Man, that's a beauty…"_

_But when Syaoran laid eyes on it, he felt a pang of guilt in his cold, dark heart. He knew he'd have to break the news to her somehow… About how he was going to have to choose…_

_"Well, I'm getting' tired. How 'bout you?"_

_Sakura's cheery voice broke him out of his guilty thoughts, "Uh, no. Why don't we just sit here and you can just sleep a little. I'll just keep watch over you."_

_Sakura nodded as they both sat on the soft, green grass. She laid her head on Syaoran's lap. But soon enough, she'd found herself sound asleep._

_'::sigh::… My sweet angel, Sakura… Sometimes I think I don't even deserve someone as sweet as you…'_

_He left himself to his deep thoughts until he, too, found himself falling into a peaceful slumber._

_The sweet couple, falling asleep before the magical night sky._

_----===-===----_**END_----_**_===-===----_

A small smile made its way to Syaoran's lips….

…only to become a frown…

'_How _am_ I going to tell her…_,' he had asked himself that question all through the previous night.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyelids flew open, making him jump, "Syaoran!"

Syaoran held his chest, trying to recover from his shock, "Sakura! Don't scare me like that!"

Sakura sat up, scratching her head a bit while laughing, "oh, uh, gomen(sorry)."

Sakura stretched a bit here and there, and settled beside Syaoran, "That was sweet of you, last night…" She smiled, making her deep, green gems of eyes glisten.

Syaoran smiled back.

But deep down, there was always a nagging thought that attacked his mind over and over again… It drove him to the edge!

'_How the hell can I let her down like that!? **I'm an IDIOT**! Baka baka baka BAKA **BAKAAAAA**!!!!!!!!………Who am I kidding??? I don't even think I deserve someone so sweet as her… She doesn't deserve to be unaware of something as serious as this… She deserves to know! I have to tell her…--I know! I'll tell her tonight!_'

"—Hullo???? Earth to Syaoran?"

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and turned to her, "Oh, sorry about that."

"Are…you okay??? Something the matter?"

"Oh, no, no, no… I'm okay…" he gave Sakura a soft peck on her forehead and smiled.

Sakura gave Syaoran a weird look, "…Okay then.."

She glanced at her watch and grimaced, "Oh geez! It's 7:47!!! I'm **_REALLY_** late for work!"

She got to her feet and grabbed her bag from the ground, "Thank you so much for last night, Syao." She bent down for one last kiss on the lips.

"Okay now! I gotta run on home and change!"

Sakura stumbled on her way.

"Oh! Wait, Sakura! I want to meet up with you tonight at 7:30. Can you make it?"

"Of course."

"Great. Then I'll meet you at_ Aiko Kazu_."

Sakura nodded as she straightened her hair out.

"Oh, yeah, do you want me to take you home? Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Syao! I'll be all right! Besides, my house is just nearby."

"Okay, then. Are you sure?"

"As sure as I know I love you!"

Syaoran smiled and blew her a kiss. She grinned back and blew him one too.

"Bye!"

Syaoran waved as he gazed at her retreating back.

He sat there for sometime, thinking of nothing other than tonight.

Until he, too, left to go home.

**-&-**

Sakura ran stiffly (since as she's in heels) on home.

When she reached her house and ran inside, she dashed to the phone. She frantically and excitedly dialed Tomoyo's number.

While it was ringing, Sakura spotted her hands shaking and she struggled to make it stop, but she just couldn't stop shaking! '_Darn hands!_--'

::click::

_'Moshi moshi? Tomoyo desu_(Hello? This is Tomoyo.)'__

"Tomoyo!!!"

_'Sakura-chan?!?!?! SAKURA! My goodness, I miss you SO, so much!'_

"I miss you too, Tomoyo-chan! But, you'll never guess what's happened!"

_'Nani_(what is it)_?'_

Sakura took a deep breath before spilling it out…a _little_ too quickly…

"SyaorancametoHongKongandIsawMeilingandYelanAndMrToyokotryingtodatemeIlikecheeseImissyouImissotou-sanSyaoranproposedtome!!!!!"

'_….O.O…_'

"Tomoyo! Say _some_thing!"

'_I wish I could… If I understood a thing you just said!_'

"SYAORAN PROPOSED TO MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_WHAT????_'

Sakura did a little happy dance as she rested the phone between her shoulder and ear, "HE PROPOSED!"

_'Oh…MY………**GOODNESSSS**!!!! Girl, you better reconsider about going to work and stay home and tell me more about this! ::SQUEAAAAAL::'_

**-&-**

Syaoran made it back home and found an upset Meiling standing in front of the door.

"Where have you been?!"

Syaoran gave Meiling a dry stare then walked past her towards the kitchen.

She followed him still and continued to question him, "I said, 'where have you been??!!!'"

But still, he paid no mind to her questioning as he opened the refrigerator and took out a bucket of chocolate ice cream, keeping a dazed smile on his face.

"Aha! You've been with _her_! HAVEN'T YOU???"

Syaoran turned to face her briefly and gave a short reply, "No comment."

"What do you mean 'no comment'?! We are engaged!"

Syaoran blanched, "_BLECH_!!!! Don't use that terrible word involving you and me. Besides, I'm a grown-up, am I not? I have my own decision whether to tell you things or not. And I'd be _damned_ if I let _you_ tell me what to do."

Meiling stared at him in disbelief, "You know what??? I think I'm just gonna leave you here with your _precious_ ICE CREAM!"

He plainly nodded, not even listening as he licked the back of his spoon.

With that, she stomped away, '_I don't need this!_' She rubbed her temple in frustration until an idea popped in her head, '_I know! I'll go shopping! That always seemed to cheer me up…'_****

**-#-MEANWHILE-#-**

"Yup! And that's how it all happened," Sakura was sitting on her sofa, and had already explained the whole story to Tomoyo. About how she came to visit Yelan, how Mr. Toyoko tried repeatedly to date her… And _finally_ how Syaoran proposed.

"I'm serious, things are _always_ so awkward for me…" a relieved sigh escaped her lips before

'_………O.O…Woah… Someone should write a story on that…_'

(A/N: hahahaha I think _some_one already has! ;D )

Sakura just plainly giggled as she took another bite of her yogurt.

(A/N: Yeah she decided to stay at home for the day and called in "sick". So, don't get confused!)

Tomoyo was quiet for a while until she finally said something, '_So the system _does _work…_'

"System?"

'_How friends really are oddly alike…_'

"And how does that involve us?"

_'I'm engaged too!!!'_

Sakura nearly spit out her yogurt, "NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!" Sakura's eyes were now the size of saucers.

'_Eriol proposed just last night!_'

"…O.O…SO DID SYAORAN! … This is SO weird!"

'_Mou_(geez),_ I think we spend a LITTLE too much time together!_'

The two girls laughed over on the line at the true comment.

"So how did it happen?"

'_Well, we were at that amusement park where Touya works. _(refer to chapter 7 about the amusement park) _He was taking me out on a date. And when we got to the Ferris Wheel… HE PROPOSED!_'

Tomoyo broke out in happy tears, '_Oh, it was so beautiful!_'

"Oh, Tomoyo! Congratulations!'

'_Aw.. Thanks so much, Saku._'

"I miss you so much, Tomo. You know that…"

'_Of course! And_ _I miss you too._'

"Well, now," Sakura got up from the couch and threw away her yogurt container, "I'm going to the mall to find the perfect dress for tonight. So I'm gonna letcha go."

' _'kay then. Take care, m'kay?_'

"Yeah you too. And come visit sometime, okay?"

'_I will soon._ _Bye._'

"Bye."

::click::

_::click::_

She smiled in high spirits. It was good to hear from Tomoyo for a while.

Sakura made her way to her room to change into some plain blue jeans and a tight, pale yellow halter, which had a few ruffles in it. It hugged her curves and the color of it really brought out her eyes. It only took her five minutes to get ready but she still managed to look wonderful.

**-&-**

When she arrived at the mall, she walked into this wonderful shop full of so many choices of festive and fancy dresses and outfits. She glided in, almost as if she were floating on a cloud.

_'Ooh, in a shop like this, I'm just _bound_ to find an outfit for to night that'll knock his socks off!' _Sakura giggled softly to herself at the thought.

She mad her way to a rack by the entrance. A glittering, dark violet dress caught her eye. She laid her hand on it, only to find another hand on hers, attempting to pick out the same dress.

Sakura looked up. And long and behold, it was Meiling!

"Meiling-san?"

"Oh!.. Hello Kinomoto-san," she smirked to herself.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Sakura smiled cheekily.

"Yes… Indeed…"

Sakura sensed a bit of tension and decided to find a topic to break the ice a bit, "Um… So what would you be doing here?"

An evil idea popped into her brain. She broke out a fake grin, "Oh, just here to find the perfect dress for the celebration of my engagement with Xiao Lang."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. So many, many different emotions surging through her. She felt her whole world crashing down right there. A painful pang in her heart stung her chest.

"Oh, I don't believe I've told you that before! ::squeal:: …Oh, I love my little Xiao Xiao… And wouldn't trade him for the world… ::sigh::… Yes… I'd say that I am in love…."

A lump formed in Sakura's throat as tears threatened to penetrate her orbs of misty emerald. But, still remembering that Meiling was there, she fought it back and tried her best to smile, "O-Oh really?.. C-congratulations!…"

"Oh, but don't you worry, Kinomoto-san! Soon you'll fall in love too, someday."

'_But I already have… With your fiancée…_' Sakura thought bitterly.

"Yeah… Um…" she stared at the dress she'd picked up earlier. She ended up just putting it back on the rack, "W-well, I don't think this shop is the…the right place for me to find the right dress… So…so I think I-I'm just going to go now."

"Okay then!" Meiling smiled and waved as Sakura made her way out of the store as fast as she could, "See you later, Kinomoto!"

'_Oh, and gooooood riddance!_'

"Meiling???"

Meiling looked up beside her, and saw Yelan standing there, "Yelan!"

Yelan narrowed her eyes into small slits as suspicion took its toll on Yelan's pale complexion, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard???"

Meiling looked around suspiciously before turning back to Yelan, " Er… I dunno… It depends on what you heard…"

"Well, I'll just tell you what I heard. I heard _you _talking _ever-so harshly _to _Sakura _about your _engagement_! I heard it all with my own ears!" she was now circling Meiling dangerously, "And you know very well that you're not supposed to push it in _anyone_'s face!"

"Well, it's so hard to be engaged with someone I've always wanted to marry and _not_ brag about it!"

Yelan sighed in aggravation, "Meling," she pulled her to a quiet corner to ensure no on heard, "There is something I have to tell you that you _musn't _utter to a single soul! This goes against all I believe in and everything I vowed not to tell the other day…"

(A/N: Just in case your thinking 'Meiling can't be trusted with anything!,' she can. She's just stubborn at times. And when it comes to something as important as this, she does keep her word. She may be a bit mean, but she can be very much trustworthy.)

"W-what is it?" Meiling was getting a bit scared now, hearing Yelan's anxious and worried voice.

"When we talked to you and Xiao Lang about the engagement… Well…" Yelan hesitated, thinking of how it'd change in so much of how Meiling felt at the moment and how she'd be so disappointed.

" '_Well_' what???"

"We weren't exactly serious about it…"

All throughout the mall, erupted the following word from Meiling's mouth, followed by violent curses, "**_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_**?????????!!!!!!!!!"

**----===-===----===-===----===-===----===-===----===-===----**

**YUP! Something to rain on _everyone's_ parade! Oh how _evil_ I AM! XD BUAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Oh, please do not be in despair, my loyal reviewers! It _will_ be a happy ending, I assure you! If it didn't end up happy, I'd just KILL myself!**

**REVIEW!**

**Until Next Time, **

** maixwolfblossom ;D**


	17. All Mixed Up

**-- Hewow ppl! Man, am I HAPPY!!! =D I don't believe I've ever mentioned that I've FINALLY reached 300 reviews for the _very_ first time in my life!!!! TT.TT You see these tears? TEARS OF JOYYYYY!!!!!! TT.TT ::wahhhhh:: I feeeeeeellll sooooooooooooo gooooooodddddddd!!!!!!!!!!! WeEeEeEEEeeeeeeEeEEeE! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS OF MIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!! XDDD ::MUAH MUAAAAAH:: I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!--**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!:**

**AnnieS23: **ah… :] we all wonder, don't we? :teehee: THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Carmela-chan: **YEP! ;] "aiyah" is right! Heheheheheheh THNX FOR REVIEWING!!! =D

**chikichiki: **YUP! _Some_thing is going down, indeed. But my reviews are going up! =D teeheezerz! THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**sweet-captor: **Thnx for reviewing! ;]

**YingFa-lilWolf-Lover: **oohoohoo Yeah it seems like everyone got a big kick outta the Meiling thingy! =D THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**tenshi cherry blossoms: **aw!!! Thankiez so much for the compliments!!! =D Yup yupperz! THNX FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!! ;D

**cute-cleo: **hahahaha yep! AND YOU ALLLLL DOUBTED ME ABT THEIR ENGAGEMENT! But in the end, boy, did I fool ya allll!!!! =D teehee teehee THNX FOR REVIEWING!!!

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: **ooooh! I don't really know about the elders _kidding_ about the engagement! :smirk: but yeah! Good thoughts! THANKS FOR COMPLIMENT AND REVIEWS!!! =D :wee:

**clearstarlight: **THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THAT COMPLIMENT! I really appreciate it! :D And thanks for your review!!! =D

**Inu's Girl 08:** O.O;;………uh… :runs away as fast as legs would carry me before she chops them off, but not before saying, "THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!":

**xxaznbabexx: **Ohohohohohoho, I got a much better plan for Meiling, don't worry! ;] THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! =D

**DEVILZ CHICK: **hahahaha THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

LacyKatt08: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!! =D 

**saber-kon: **OOH! Go right ahead and slap Meiling f you want! But I must suggest that you'd wait to slap her until you see how Meiling ends up to be! :winkerz: ;] THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! =D****

**Sunflower: **aw! Thanks for the compliment and the review!!! =D

**Sieg1308: **As I said before, it doesn't matter when you review! Atleast you reviewed! =D Besides, I think _I'm_ the one who's delayed T.T hehehehehehe THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!

**Fantasy Kat: **Don't worry, I will make things better! I AM maixwolfblossom, after all! ;] hahahaha THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! =D

**Sakura: **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! =D

**Lenne Li: **Wow! A NEW REVIEWER OF MY STORIES! :YAYZERZ!!!!: =D THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

**ori-chan: **THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!! =D

**Amy584: **hahahaha THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND YOUR THREE 'EVILS'!!! =D

**syaoran-s2-sakura04: **teehee! Thanks for your extra-long review! =D But who ever said the elders were 'joking' about the engagement??? :evil grin: ] And I'm sure you're not that bad at writing fics! You're just experiencing a little writer's block (which I'm currently having! TT.TT eheheh…). And, yeah, I believe iss spelled 'punctuation.' Don't worry about the corsage thing either. Iss nothing rily! ;D teeheezerz THNX FOR REVIEWING! =D

**Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari:** LOL! I can tell what your name means...but...I may be wrong too cuz I'm not Japanese...teehee...LOL! Thnk you for reviewing!

**chIbi-RuRi-cHan:** broas?!?!? What's that!?!? Sorry for the late update, thnk you for reviewing!

**PreKitty: **The fic will end soon...T.T that's what i'm sad about...Thnx for the review!

**Mimay: **Wow...that's a lot of...'updates' ehe heheheh...here's your update, thank you for the review!

**

* * *

**

**--&--DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does…--&--**

**-#-#-#-Wonderful Journey -#-#-#-**

**_by: maixwolfblossom_******

**-=-CHAPPIE SEVENTEEN-=-**

**--All Mixed Up--**

**_Key Symbols:_**

**bold** :action or bold

_italics: _thoughts/flashback/song/poem/letter/etc.

() :Author's notes

**-=-** :someone's P.O.V (point of view)

--- Dream

**=-= **:Flashback

* * *

-=**RECAP:**

_Sakura sensed a bit of tension and decided to find a topic to break the ice a bit, "Um… So what would you be doing here?"_

_An evil idea popped into her brain. She broke out a fake grin, "Oh, just here to find the perfect dress for the celebration of my engagement with Xiao Lang."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. So many, many different emotions surging through her. She felt her whole world crashing down right there. She felt a painful pang in her heart._

_"Oh, I don't believe I've told you that before! ::squeal:: …Oh, I love my little Xiao Xiao… And wouldn't trade him for the world… ::sigh::… Yes… I'd say that I am in love…."_

_A lump formed in Sakura's throat as tears threatened to penetrate her orbs of misty emerald. But, still remembering that Meiling was there, she fought it back and tried her best to smile, "O-Oh really?.. C-congratulations!…" _

_"Oh, but don't you worry, Kinomoto-san! Soon you'll fall in love too, someday."_

_'I already have… With your fiancée…'_

_"Yeah… Um…" she stared at the dress she'd picked up earlier. She ended up just putting it back on the rack, "W-well, I don't think this shop is the…the right place for me to find the right dress… So…so I think I-I'm just going to go now." _

**-&-**

"W-what is it?" Meiling was getting a bit scared now, hearing Yelan's anxious and worried voice.

_"When we talked to you and Xiao Lang about the engagement… Well…" Yelan hesitated, thinking of how it'd change in so much of how Meiling felt at the moment and how she'd be so disappointed._

_" 'Well' what???"_

"We weren't exactly serious about it…" 

_All throughout the mall, erupted the following word from Meiling's mouth, followed by violent curses, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**?????????!!!!!!!!!"_

**===-===----===-===----END OF RECAP----===-===----===-===**

* * *

Sakura barged through the door of her house, slamming it behind her, face still tear-stained. She threw her purse on the floor as she struggled to stop crying. But she failed miserably as she broke down right on the floor, '_Oh why, Syaoran??? Why have you lead me on like that? Why did you propose to me when you know very well that you've already proposed to Meiling? It's happening again! He's leaving me for Meiling…_'

More sobs escaped Sakura's lips. Hot, burning tears left her lively emerald eyes. This sadness that ever-so filled her, was beginning to become…_hatred_…

"Syaoran, you jerk."

* * *

**--MEANWHILE--**

* * *

Meiling's eyes were burning with rage, "You promised me a marriage with Xiao Lang! I shall have it!"

"But you can't, Meiling! You just can't! Please be little more quiet about it at least!" Yelan was desperately trying to shush Meiling from saying it any louder.

Meiling trembled in anger as she stomped her foot on the ground like a little kid.

"I have to go now. But _please _don't mention a _word_ to the elders or _anyone else_ about what I've just told you! _ESPECIALLY_ Xiao Lang!"

Meiling didn't reply as she turned away from Yelan with a bitter stare.

Yelan turned away in worry as she went on her way, leaving Meiling.

'_Darn it! That means Kinomoto is the only one engaged to Xiao Lang!! GRR! DAMN IT ALL!_'

Meiling's frown soon changed into an evil grin, '_But just because I'm not engaged to Xiao Lang, doesn't necessarily mean I can't have my fun with him!_'

Evil thoughts on ways of getting back at Sakura filled Meiling's head like water filled a water balloon, '_Oh, this is going to be just swell_…'

**-&-**

Sakura wiped her eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears but it didn't seem to be working. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to the phone then dialed.

'Hello?' 

"::sniff:: Tomoyo…"

'_Sakura?!? Sakura-chan, what's the matter??? Please tell me._'

"Syaoran…--he--…" Sakura tried so hard to finish her sentence but she began to weep as her sadness overtook her soul.

'_It's okay, just take your time_,' Tomoyo spoke comfortingly.

"Oh, God, Tomoyo… Syaoran…he--…he--…" she tried to get the words out of her mouth but only ended up in shaky sobs.

'_It's okay, Sakura. You can always tell me later when you're ready._'

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "No, Tomoyo. I want to tell you right now…" she took a deep breath before continuing on, "I f-found out that S-Syaoran proposed t-to M-Meiling…" After that sentence, Sakura was not able to speak anymore as her sorrow took over her heart.

'_Oh Sakura…_' Tomoyo's voice was filled with concern, '_I only wish I were there with you right now…_'

"I wish the same, Tomoyo… I wish the same…" Sakura spoke hopelessly as she fingered her ring.

* * *

--**MEANWHILE--**

* * *

Syaoran sat at his reserved table, frustratingly looking at his watch every now and then, '_Where in the world could she be???_'

Sakura was now an hour late.

'_Where is she? She's never _this_ late…--Oh no… What if something happened to her???_' with that sudden thought, Syaoran hurried out of the restaurant and faster than the flash of lightening, went off and headed towards Sakura's house.

**-&-__**

'_But why would he do such a thing???_'

Sakura had finally managed to stop sobbing but her nose was a little stuffed up, "I don't know… To two-time me???"

'_But that hardly sounds like Li-kun at all… Awkward how this morning you were so happy as if you'd won the lottery… yet now.. you're crying your eyes out… as if someone had died…_'

Sakura gave out a shaky sigh, "I just don't know anymore, Tomoyo. But when Meiling told me that she was engaged with Syaoran, it felt like a part of me _did_ die… She sounded so in love."

Tomoyo was silent.

"I don't know what to do anymore…"

'_…Well, I only hope the best for you… But it seems that the only thing to do right now…is to just try not to be around Syaoran so much. Just try to stay away from him as much as possible. At least for a little while.. It's probably just for the best._'

"No, no, Tomoyo… I think I should stay away from him _forever_…"

'_But Sakura_--'

"No 'but Sakura'! I can't let him hurt me like this any longer…--"

Sakura's sentence was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door, "Oh, I gotta go, Tomoyo. I'll have to talk to you later about it…"

'_Kay then. Bye._'

"Bye."

::click::

Sakura put down the phone on the counter then walked over to the front door.

When she opened it, and when she saw that it was Syaoran, she attempted to shut the door in his face.

But, Syaoran having his super-fast reflexes, caught the door and prevented it from closing on him, "Sakura, what is the matter??? You haven't forgot about our little date tonight, have you?"

Sakura sighed frustrated as she ran a hand through her auburn hair, "What is it you want Syaoran?"

Syaoran gave her an amused smile, "Ohhhh… Are we PMS'ing???"

She gave him a bitter glare, "I don't find anything funny."

His grin wiped off instantly, "…Is there something wrong, Sak?"

"Oh, I don't know, Li. _You_ tell _me_ what's wrong!"

Syaoran searched her eyes, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her. And just there, in her eyes, he found it, '_Oh, dear God…_'

"Listen Sakura…I--"

"NO! I don't want to listen to your sorry ass excuse! How exactly long were you planning to tell me?! Two days??? A week??? NEVER?!" angry, hot tears poured down her cheek.

"But--"

"Do you have any idea how much in love Meiling is with you?! Do you have any idea how much _I_ love you?! Seeing that you've deliberately proposed to Meiling, you think you could propose to me too??? You've led us both on! I care about Meiling. I respect her. And she _loves_ you! Okay??? She loves you! But as low as you'd ever go as proposing to _two_ girls at the same time…that is just as low as _any_one could go… You're playing with _two_ hearts, Li! Not _only_ one! _TWO!_"

It hurt him so deeply to hear his last name flow from her lips after so many lonely and abandoned years, "Sakura, if you'd just let me explain--"

"What is there to explain, huh?! You proposed to _two_ girls, all the worthwhile telling me that you _loved_ me?? What am I to you, huh? Second rate? Was I your substitute fiancée?"

"No, Sakura! It's not like that at all! Rememb--"

"No! SHUT UP!" she removed her ring from her finger and threw it at him, "WE'RE OVER! OUR ENGAGEMENT IS OVER! WE'RE DONE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" her body shook in anger as soft, trembling sobs escaped her lips.

Syaoran was speechless as he clutched the ring in his hand.

"We can _never _be together. Can't you see???…"

"…"

"And you made it that way…" She whispered bitterly as she shook her head and more tears came to fall, "Good bye, Syaoran…" and with that, she shut the door in his face.

**-&-**

Sakura collapsed in sobs by the door. '_Dear God, Syaoran! I never knew you'd go this far!_'

She looked up at the ceiling as the tears kept pouring endlessly, '_You think this is some kind of joke, huh?! I don't deserve to be happy, is that it, oh Kami-sama??? Well guess what! Mission accomplished!! I am NEVER EVER going to be happy… I guess it's just fate. Maybe I wasn't destined to be happy…_'

"I'll never be happy…. 'Cause I can never be with Syaoran… _Never_…"

**-&-**

Syaoran stood there for quite sometime, not ever tearing his gaze away from the door, '_…I…I can't…_'

He didn't even know what to think!

He looked at the ring in his hand as one glistening tear made its way down his cheek, '_Is………Is it really over…?_'

Syaoran clenched the ring in his hand as he shut his eyes, trying to blink away his tears, '_Iie(no)…It _can't_ be over!… I won't let it be!_'

He stared helplessly at the door once more, '_Sakura… If only you knew that it was an arranged marriage…_'

Syaoran walked back to his car and started it, '_I won't let it end this easy… I don't give a _damn _about the elders! In the name of my sanity, I _will_ give them a piece of my mind! And along the way…making Sakura see that we _can _be together… And we _will _be together… One way or another…_'

**-&-&-**

Yelan made her way through the halls and entered the living room and set her purse down on the coffee table. She plopped onto the sofa as she rubbed her temples in frustration, '_I can't let Xiao Lang suff--_'****

"Yelan…"

Yelan looked up only to see Xiu Yu, one of the most important people in the Li Clan. He was one of the advisors to the head of the Li Clan.

Yelan stood up in respect as she replied, "Yes, Xiu Yu?"

"You haven't done what I think you've done, have you?" Xiu Yu asked her in an amused manner.

"…As much as it pains me to do it, yes I did," Yelan answered as she stared at the floor.

A grin covered the old man's face as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Good job."

"I hope only the best for Xiao Lang…"

* * *

**----===-===----===-===----===-===----**

**REVIEW!**

**maixwolfblossom**


	18. The Rainbow After the Storm

**A/N: **Hey yo pplz! Yes, I do understand that you're allllll getting tired with all the cliffies and what not…. You might be expecting one in this chappie right now… but we'll see… ;D teehee! So for now, enjoy the eighteenth chappie of **_'Wonderful Journey'_**!!!! And but of course, don't forget to REVIEWWWW!!!! XD

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_IMPORTANTE!!!_**: Just a lil' reminder… I'm afraid to say that… **_Wonderful Journey_** will be ending very soon… Maybe even sooner than you think… TT.TT Gawsh I'll **miss **this fic so so MUCH!!!! –_WAH_!!!!!- **_I LOVE IT TO BITS!!!! _**TTTT

* * *

**Wonderful Journey**__

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Disclaimer: **CCSsomething I don't own! TT.TT

THIS STORY PLOTMINE MINE!!!

**--Chappie Eighteen—**

**--The Rainbow After The Storm—**

* * *

±±**ReCaP**:±±

* * *

_Syaoran clenched the ring in his hand as he shut his eyes, trying to blink away his tears, 'Iie(no)…It can't be over!… I won't let it be!'_

_He stared helplessly at the door once more, 'Sakura… If only you knew that it was an arranged marriage…'_

_Syaoran walked back to his car and started it, 'I won't let it end this easy… I don't give a damn about the elders! In the name of my sanity, I _will_ give them a piece of my mind! And along the way…making Sakura see that we _can_ be together… And we will be together… One way or another…'___

**»»»»»**

****

_"You haven't done what I think you've done, have you?" Xiu Yu asked her in an amused manner._

_"…As much as it pains me to do it, yes I did," Yelan answered as she stared at the floor._

_A grin covered the old man's face as he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Good job."_

_"I hope only the best for Xiao Lang…"_****

* * *

±±**EnD oF** **ReCaP**:±±

* * *

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Meiling

* * *

****

Meiling could feel that Syaoran had already figured out that she told Sakura about the engagement. She manically grinned at the feeling.

Oh! And the wonders of being called Syaoran's fiancé! And to think it was all just imaginary??? '_All this time they were pretending… So much for my happy ending…_'**1**

Meiling growled at the feeling of anger that so vastly filled her lungs, ready to explode.

But the only bright side of it all, was that she made Sakura see a bad side to Syaoran. That was all that should matter to Meiling right now. Right?

So now the real question was…why wasn't she thrilled about it…?

**¨§¨§¨§¨§¨**

'_Damn those elders!!!_' Syaoran thought furiously as he entered the front door of the mansion and slammed it behind him.__

He walked into the living room and found Meiling there, pacing the room, "YOU!!!"

Meiling looked up and came to a halt, "Me?"

"Yes, you! YOU told, Sakura!"

"Well, why shouldn't I??? _You_ were the one who _should've_ told her!!"

Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Deep down, he knew she was right. If he hadn't told Sakura sooner, none of this would have happened. And Sakura wouldn't have ended up feeling so miserable, so useless, so alone...

He had no one else to blame but himself.

"You're right…"

Meiling's eyes widened slightly at Syaoran's change of attitude but maintained a calm and cool exterior, "Of course I'm right."

He leaned against a wall as he stared at the floor, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "…Have you ever thought about what you _really_ wanted…?"

She stared at him in bewilderment.

"W-…What are you mumbling about?"

His eyes narrowed as he searched hers, "Can't you look back at all that you're worth, and just see that you deserve more than someone who can't love you the same way you love them?"

Meiling's mouth twitched as if she couldn't figure out what to say. Confusion dawned her as she stared at the floor, "……_You're_ all I want …"

He took Meiling by the arm and looked into her befuddled fiery eyes of crimson, "No, Meiling… I'm not, and you know it. Sometimes you just got to look at fate right in the eye and see that some things just aren't meant to be…"

Meiling stared at her feet as each word Syaoran shot at her made sense.

Every kind of emotion you could think of, swarmed around her mind like 50 million plastic bags caught in a tremendous updraft. It all came to her, flooding her mind and making her stay frozen in place. She gave no sign of reply.

"Listen, Meiling… I love you very much. You are my cousin, after all. But you've got to understand that this kind of love I have for you is something different than what I have for Sakura… I love Sakura… I'm _in_ love with Sakura. And it's time for you to find that special someone for yourself… But know this… Your special person isn't me…"

And with that, he turned on his heel and left to find the elders, leaving Meiling to think for herself.

'_Good luck, Meiling… I know you can find that someone soon…_' Syaoran thought sensibly as he made his way to the solarium.

A fierce amber fire grew in his eyes at the thought of his encounter with the elders that was soon due to happen.

* * *

Meiling

* * *

-_I'm in love with Sakura. And it's time for you to find that special someone for yourself… But know this…your special person isn't me…_- The words echoed throughout Meiling's confused mind. 

… ****

'_I don't think I'd ever say it but… Making Sakura-san's life miserable wasn't such a thrill as I thought it would be…_ _I mean… Even if I separate them this way… I still won't end up with Xiao Lang…_'

And at that terrible thought that was brought upon Meiling's attention… a tear streamed down her pale and poignant complexion, '_How did it end up this way…?_ _How did _I _end up this way…? All I ever wanted was someone to love me… I just wanted to be loved._'

She hugged the sofa cushion as she thought about what Syaoran said. Meiling had never felt so helpless like this before. She never realized that she, Meiling Li, actually had…'_feelings_'_… _

It was a completely different world to her… Something she didn't even know she had.

'_Is it Kami-sama's plan for me to be alone for the rest of my life???_'

All the thoughts of being alone made the blood rush to her head and only made her feel even more depressed. The thoughts swarmed in her head, attacking her mind, like a swarm of killer bees that stung her heart over and over again.

Her clutch on her pillow only tightened, '_I don't want to live a life without love… I don't want to live a life that sad! … I _won't _let that happen! I will never remain to be alone!_'

With that new thought in mind, Meiling wiped away her tears and smiled brighter than she ever did before. As for her feelings for Syaoran, she figured that her love for him was just mutual in a way she loved a cousin.

'…_and that's as far as it'll go.'_

All the clouds of doubt just drifted away from her mind. And now, she felt as content as she could ever be.

(**A/N:** _In fact, I don't think Meiling's EVER _smiled_ brightly before! Nonetheless _smile_! All she's ever done was _sneer_! Well wuttuh ya know! _D)

Still grinning as bright as ever, she hurried to the bathroom, preparing for her night out as a whole new person.

"Thank you Xiao Lang… You've opened my eyes…"

* * *

Syaoran

* * *

Syaoran stormed into the solarium, ready for some ranting. There, he found Yelan and Xiu Yu. 

"I'm quitting as Li Clan leader."

Yelan's eyes widened at his sudden outburst, "But Xiao Lang… Why so?"

His amber eyes flashed dangerously as he stared at the floor, "I will not have anyone tell me what to do, and you can damn bet I won't let anyone tell me who to marry either. I am an adult now. Don't I deserve to be happy? Don't I deserve to scream out to the world that I'm in love with Kinomoto Sakura, if I wanted? Wouldn't I have the right to choose between love and life? Where is the freedom?" He gave out a shaky breath, "I lost Sakura because of my engagement with Meiling … And when I lost Sakura, I lost my whole _world_ in the process… And believe me…the world means much more to me than the title as Li Clan leader."

After his speech, he'd think he'd get at least one reply… But no avail. Not so much as a, "tsk" or an 'Oh'!

In fact, the only reactions he got were…--_smiles_?

"What are those stupid smiles for, huh?"

Yelan gently laid her hand on his shoulder, "Xiao Lang, dear… There is no need to give up your title…"

"W-What do you mean…?"

Xiu Yu got up from his seat and walked up to Syaoran, "Allow me to explain… You see, Xiao Lang, believe it or not, your sudden outburst has proven that you _are_ worthy of the Li throne."

"What???" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're actions have shown us all that you follow your _own_ instincts, and make your _own_ choices. That is the number one quality to every Li Clan leader. He must make his own decisions and follow his heart. And not only is that important as a leader, it's especially important in life. You did everything in your power to fight for Kinomoto-san. And that not only proves that you are strong in mind, but also in heart… We put you and Meiling through this final test to see if you are truly worthy. And watching you grow to be your own man in your Wonderful Journey through life, really did prove that you are… You _will_ rule well… Li Xiao Lang."

Yelan smiled gently as she stared into his eyes, "Don't you see, Xiao Lang? You have brought honor to the clan." **2**

Syaoran stared at the floor as he listened to every one of Xiu Yu's words. How could this be? How could this be true? Mixed emotions played throughout Syaoran's mind as he thought about it all.

Thought after thought and question after question horded his mind.

Until he did realize…he had grown quite a lot…

He learned what life truly meant…

And who did he have to owe it to? He owed it all to that special girl imprinted in his mind and heart; that special someone who gave him the gift of love, '_…Sakura…_'

Keeping that in mind, he rushed out of the solarium, now more in love with Sakura, than he'd ever been.

"Our Xiao Lang has become a man…" Yelan smiled.

"He already was…"

* * *

Sakura

****

* * *

'_NANI?!_' Tomoyo exclaimed through the phone, '_Sakura-chan! I understand he's hurt you. But just because of one guy, doesn't mean you should give up on love _forever' 

But Sakura paid no mind to Tomoyo's pleas as she dazed, "…Syaoran was my first love… And he'll be my last… Farewell Li Xiao Lang…"

* * *

"Xiao Lang?" 

Meiling jumped back as she spotted Syaoran sailing out of the solarium, coming straight towards her.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

--CRASH--

Syaoran groaned painfully as he slowly got up, holding his head in aggravation.

"Where are you going in a hurry???" Meiling squeaked as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Where are _you_ going in a hurry?"

Meiling grinned as she took Syaoran's offered hand and got up, "Well, after what you told me from earlier… I realized that there's so much more for me out there. So I'm out to find my Mister Right."

He smirked, "Uh-oh, I'll be sure to warn every man I meet."

But he only received a slap on the arm.

"Itai… I was just joking!" **3**

"Yeah, yeah.. So where are _you_ headed in a rush?"

"Oh! That's right… Well… Before I came over here, I stopped by Sakura's house and there seemed to be a bit of a misunderstanding… …So she broke off the engagement…" His mood seemed to darken as he thought about it.

"…Oh…" Meiling stared at Syaoran. She'd never seen him this unhappy before. Guilt lingered upon her emotions as she remembered that she was the one who got Syaoran and Sakura in this mess.

She thought and thought until it finally hit her like a bolt.

"That's it!"

"What's it?—Woah!"

Meiling grabbed Syaoran by the arm and dragged him along the hallway, headed for the front door.

"Meiling! What in the world are you doing???"

"I got you two in this mess; I'm going to get you out of it," She gave an evil smirk, "This sounds like a job for Sneaky Meiling!"

When they reached Meiling's car, she tossed Syaoran in like a sack of rice and hopped into the driver's seat.

She popped on some sunglasses and started the car, driving away in lightening speed.

"Meiling! Where are we going?!"

"Chillax, Xiao Lang. I've got it figured out."

Syaoran huffed as he sulked into his seat, "And slow down! We might get a ticket!"

**…::--- 5 Minutes Later ---::…**

"What did I tell you? We got a ticket!" Syaoran rolled his eyes as the officer drove out of sight.

"¬.¬;; Thanks… Officer Butthead."

Syaoran gave her a look of loathing, "Just drive."

* * *

'_No, Sakura! Don't think like that!_' 

"I can and I am. I will never love again! I don't want to experience the same pain… Some people say love is the greatest feeling of the heart. A feeling that has been blessed upon them from heaven up above… But I say it's the greatest _pain_ in the heart… Made to torment us all and trick us into believing in something so impossible…"

_'…Iie… You're wrong!--_'

"No I am not, Tomoyo! Love is just a dumb old trick!"

Tears filled Tomoyo's eyes. She'd never heard Sakura talk like this before, '_No, Saku… Love is the best thing that's ever happened to me… Love is the greatest feeling of all…_'

But no matter how much Tomoyo tried to make a point, still Sakura paid no mind. Tears were streaming down her face as she clenched her pillow tight, "I WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE AG--"

"Kinomoto-san???" A muffled voice came through the front door.

"Oh…" Sakura took out a handkerchief and dabbed lightly at her tears, "I have to answer the door, Tomoyo… I'll call you back later…"

'_…Alright then…_'

:click:

:_click_:

Tomoyo rubbed at her red eyes, trying to wipe away her tears, '_Sakura… If only there's something I could do to make this all stop…_'

Realization soon dawned her as she stared at the picture of Eriol and Syaoran in Hong Kong, '_Maybe there is a way…_'

Eriol walked into the room and spotted Tomoyo in tears. He walked over to her side and kneeled by her side in concern, "Daijoubou, Tomoyo?" **4**

Tomoyo turned to him and abruptly grabbed him by the collar, "ERIOL! WE'VE _GOT_ TO GO TO HONG KONG!!! NOW!"

"F-For what???" Eriol whimpered as she still held onto him roughly.

"To match-make Sakura and Li-kun, of course! And you're helping!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes as she pictured it in her mind, "I can see it now! BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"T-tomo-yo-o??" Eriol squeaked.

"What???"

"I can't b-breathe!" He rasped.

"Oh! Sorry, Eri-kun," Tomoyo let go of him hastily and sheepishly smiled.

"I'm okay," he squeaked as he held his neck in desperation.

Tomoyo kneeled by him in worry, "Are you sure, Boopkins?"

Eriol smiled warmly as he gazed into her sapphire eyes, aglow with kindness, "As long as I'll live to see that beautiful face of yours every single day, I will be."

Tomoyo grinned as she held him close. God, she'd never ever get tired of his tireless efforts to get in her pants, '_But of course my Boopy-kins knows better than that._' "Oh, Eriol… You always think of the best things to say. But you now I'm waiting til I get _married_!"

He smiled as they broke apart, "Oh well. I take what I can."

He received a slap on the arm as Tomoyo giggled, "Boy, you are so vain."

"Ah, but that is the best part of me," Eriol said nonchalantly, puffing up his chest.

Tomoyo scoffed sarcastically as she walked over to her closet and pulled out her luggage, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Boopy-kins. But we've got to hurry to Hong Kong. Sakura and Li-kun need us. No time to waste!"

* * *

Sakura

****

* * *

She slowly walked over to the door as she wondered who could be at her door at this time. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Meiling! I'm here with Syao-Pao—I mean, Xiao Lang to discuss the wedding with you!"

Sakura frowned, '_Great…_'

She hastily stuffed her handkerchief in her pocket and made sure her eyes weren't red from crying. Reluctant, she slowly opened the door.

Sakura plastered on a smile as she let them in, eye twitching at the sight of Syaoran and Meiling together.

"H-hello, Meiling-san… Li-kun…" Her mood seemed to grow dim as she said Syaoran's name, "…Have a seat."

Meiling dragged a hesitant Syaoran over to the couch to sit down as Sakura sat in the chair across from them, "So…uh… You guys want something to drink?"

"Oh no, no, we're fine. Just fine… Right Xiao?"

"…"

She elbowed him roughly into the ribs, "—H-huh???…Oh! Yeah, w-we're…uh…okay…"

Meiling clamped onto his arm as she laid her head atop his shoulder, smiling brightly "Yup! We're great!"

Syaoran tried to refrain from gagging, as Meiling held on to him.

Feeling awkward, Sakura tried to avert her gaze on something else, "So…um… What is it you'd like to discuss?"

"Oh…ah…Well, we were wondering about…um…—_underwear_!"

Syaoran nudged her and glanced at her in bewilderment, '_Where is she going with this???_'

Meiling shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Sakura stared at Meiling in pure puzzlement, "Um…Excuse my question, but…_Underwear_???"

"Why of course! We needed a professional's opinion on what color they should be. Everyone at the wedding is required to wear the same colored underwear. So…since Daidouji isn't here, I thought I could've gotten the next best thing—you!"

"O.o;; uh… yeah… But, why do you need me to choose _underwear_?"

"Xiao Lang and I thought our wedding would be…um…--extra special that way!" She paused to think about her response but then nodded for reassurance, "Um-hm! That's it."

"Oh…" Still feeling a bit uncomfortable, she ran a hand through her auburn hair nervously, "Well, uh…what color did you consider?"

"Well, I thought they should be gold, but Xiao Lang, here, wanted them to be _lime green_." Meiling elbowed him and raised her eyebrows at Syaoran as if to tell him something.

"Xiao Langggggg," Meiling whined as she prodded him roughly on the shoulder, "Why can't it be gold, huh? And lime green is a terrible color! You're being just plain _bossy_! Bossy, bossy, **_BOSSY_**!"

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably on his seat, unknowing of what to say, "uh…"

Meiling gasped and stood up, pointing her finger roughly into Syaoran's chest, "No! That is just _it_, MISTER! I've had it with you!!! You are too bossy and ignorant! I will not have that as my husband!!"

Meiling stormed out of the living room, but stopped halfway, "I'm breaking up our engagement! _GOOD DAY, INDEED_!"

She looked over to Sakura and smiled brightly "…Oh! And thanks anyway, Kinomoto-san!"

She gave one last disgusted glance at Syaoran and whimpered as if she were about to cry (when really, she was trying to hold in laughter!), then stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

She leaned against the door, sighing satisfied with her performance, '_You're welcome, Xiao Lang…_'

And with that, she jumped into her car, not even giving a second thought as to how Syaoran was getting home, '_After all, I believe Xiao Lang won't be going home tonight!_' (Oh, Meiling! Such naughty thoughts!" ;D)

She thought mischievously, then drove off into the illustrious night.

Sakura beadily stared at the closed door.

She turned to Syaoran and stared at him, unknowing of what to do. Her mouth went dry when she caught a glance at his stormy amber orbs of wonder. Hypnotizing, enticing… Able to make any girl bend at his will.

'_What's wrong with me??? My mind's telling me to shout at him and kick him out the door… But I'm not moving!_'

Something inside of her… It made her believe things would work out… To give him a chance.

Syaoran looked straight into her glimmering eyes of jade, "Sakura… I know I messed up bad this time… And I know nothing could ever repair your broken heart. But before I go and leave your life forever… I just want to let you know…"

Sakura gave him a questioning look, but tried to maintain a cold exterior.

He gave out a slow, shaky breath before continuing, "My engagement with Meiling… It was all a hoax."

Sakura stared at him in wonder. She could no longer keep up her act when she heard that sentence come out of his mouth, "W-What???"

Syaoran stood up and stared into the fire that was blazing wildly at the fireplace, "I found out recently. The elders…they told me that it was a final test to see if I were worthy of the Li Clan leader title. And well…I did pass," he turned to her, "I owe someone for that… I owe her a great deal. Because my love for her—never-ending—it lead me they way to the Li Throne. I owe her so much more. Even so…she gave me the gift of true love… I'm sure you know her very well…"

Sakura's gaze averted from her feet, to Syaoran's face.

"That someone is you, Sakura…"

He kneeled by her side and out of his pocket, he pulled out to what seemed to be Sakura's cherry blossom barrette.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gaped at it. So many wonderful memories held all there in that small trinket.

Syaoran took the barrette and placed it in Sakura's hair.

"You know… My feelings for you haven't changed after so long ago. And I don't think they ever will… No…I don't _think_ so…I _know_ so…"

"…S-Syaoran-kun…" **5**

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that memorable moment so long ago.

"I owe you my soul, my heart, my deepest love… I owe you all of me, Sakura. You'll always be in my heart."

Catching herself, she struggled to hold her tears back, '_Be strong, Sakura… Please try…_'

"…"

His gaze faltered as he turned his back on her, "That's all I came here to say. Well…I guess…I'll just be going--"

Her will to stay strong lost all its purpose. All she wanted to do was be with him. So why should she hold back? Doubts and troubles dissolved from her mind as she got up from her seat and made her way to him.

"Wait."

He slowly turned to her.

There they stood, staring into one another's eyes with the urgency as if there were no tomorrow.

He gazed upon her with a strong desire that he never even knew he possessed.

There was the woman he loved. The one he chose to spend eternity with… He'd be crazy to let her pass him by.

His fiery-amber eyes bore into hers as he whispered softly, "When did it all go wrong…?"

She looked up at him, "It never did…"

_-We were strangers starting out on a journey_

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through 

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…-_

Sakura watched him in amazement as he leaned in and framed her face with his hands and kissed her so softly, so gently, it seemed almost no kiss at all.

_-No one told me I was going to find you-_

As gentle as a snowflake, as sweet as a single raindrop. It was the sweetness that was her undoing.

_-Unexpected what you did to my heart-_

With the mere touch of his lips on hers, she felt her blood heat, her pulse rate begin to climb. He raised his head, gazing into her pools of jade and murmured her name softly upon her face.

_-When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

This is the start…- 

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed, loving the feeling.

_-And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

Wonderful Journey-

She pressed her lips gently upon his in return. Not ever wanting to let go of him. There was the greatest love in all the world waiting to break free, where there were no worries, no heartache…no more tears. Just love; and that's all they needed.

-I'll be there when the world stops turning

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you-_

Problems dissolved without a trace as he kissed her tears away. He was making up for the years he had lost her.

_-We were strangers_

On a crazy adventure-

Syaoran held her hand in his, massaging her fingers under his rough hands and pressed his lips to each finger.

_-Never dreaming how our dreams would come true-_

He smiled and apologized for all the hurt he had caused her, promising her that he would never let her slip away again. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks as she pressed a finger to his lips, making him go silent.

"I've already forgiven you…forgive me for not believing you…"

-Now here we stand

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you-_

She stared into his amber eyes pleadingly and a gleam of a smile tugged on his lips, "You know I always will…that's why I don't want to let you go. I want to wake up every morning in your arms…To feel your love for me, always."

_-And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey-_

Syaoran captured her tears with his fingers and hugged Sakura to him.

_-I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you-_

He fished something out of his pocket and tipped her chin to face him.

-_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

I've been alone in the dark-

Sakura looked up to see a velvet box in Syaoran's large, gentle hands; she gasped.

"Sakura…" Syaoran opened the box and kneeled down with her, his eyes gleaming with happiness and unshed tears, "I know I've messed up for not telling you about my engagement. I know I haven't been the most honest man, but if you answer me this question…you can make an honest man out of me. Take this as a token of our love…"

_-Now I know my dreams will live on_

I've been waiting so long-

He gently took her hand and slipped the pink diamond engagement ring on her engagement finger and looked deep within her emerald depths, "Again I ask you…Kinomoto Sakura…Will you marry me?"

-_Nothing's gonna tear us apart-_

With not another word, Sakura flung her arms around Syaoran and kissed him all over the face.

_-And life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey-_

"I take that as a yes?" Syaoran asked, yet he already knew the answer.

Sakura didn't answer immediately, savoring the moment until she saw the look of doubt on Syaoran's face.

"Of course you baka(idiot)!"

_-I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you-_

Syaoran looked indignant, "I am not a baka!"

Sakura giggled happily and shut him up with a kiss and whispered, "But you're my baka."

-Life is a road and I wanna keep going

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on…_

_(Starting out on a journey)-_

Syaoran chuckled and nodded all-in-all, "Agreed. But know that this idiot is not ever letting you go."

-Life is a road and I wanna keep going-

"I love you Li Syaoran…" Sakura muttered against his chest.

Syaoran pressed his lips against Sakura's temple and whispered back, "And I love you, Kinomoto Sakura…"

_-Love is a river I wanna keep flowing-_

After a long period of silence Syaoran smirked evilly.

"So…how many children are we going to have, koibito(lover)?" Syaoran ducked the pillow that was thrown at him, "Awww you're blushing."

Sakura pouted, "Kurasai (Shut up)"

_-In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…_

_…With you…-_

**MEANINGS:**

**1**—"**All this time they were pretending…so much for my happy ending…**": teehee… ;D Yeah I'll admit that I kinda stole that line from Avril Lavigne's song, 'My Happy Ending' heheheh What can I say? It was a good line!!! But actually, the original line is "All this time _you_ were pretending, so much for my happy ending." So yeah.

**2—** **Yelan smiled gently as she stared into his eyes, "Don't you see, Xiao Lang? You have brought honor to the clan."**: ¬.¬;; yeah, yeah I know it sounds a lot like 'You'll bring honor to us all' from 'Mulan.' . haha Well wuttuh ya know!

**3—** **Itai**: Meaning, "Ow," or "Ouch", etc.

**4--** **Daijoubou**: Meaning, "Are you okay"

**5-- Syaoran took the barrette and placed it in Sakura's hair.**

**"You know… My feelings for you haven't changed after so long ago. And I don't think they ever will… No…I don't _think_ so…I _know_ so…"**

**"…S-Syaoran-kun…"**: Yeah doesn't this line look a little familiar??? It _is_ familiar! Refer to chappie 5 to see where it was from. It was the part where Syao and Saku figure out that Saku was Sweetcherry and that Syao was wolfishxLixgrin. And then you know, he gives her the barrette and yadda yadda.

**Side Note: **The song used in this chappie is called "At The Beginning" By Donna Lewis and , as referred to in the second chappie. But in the second chappie I called the song something different! -.-;; teehee!

**Thnk you to those who reviewed!**

chikichiki, inu-kag-4evr, Carmela-chan, Anime-angel45, AmErIcAn-ReBeLAmy584, sHiPpO9113, anjuliet, chIbi-RuRi-cHan, sweet-captor, LilWolf4ever713, sai-chan, LacyKatt08, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, xxaznbabexx, Hikashi Suzuki, azn.viet, Sunnflower, syaoran-s2-sakura04, tenshi cherry blossoms, sHiPpO9113, sakurasyaorankawaii, a fan of yours, Ms. Sakura Moon, ori-chan, sfiresakura, Mimay, Secretive, YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, Lenne Li, Sieg1308, Fantasy Kat, LilCherryBlossom18, and **-starstaratar-(the stars don't work so I cn't write them)**

**I love ya allllll!!!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: **Well, I guess I've been prolonging the true ending to Wonderful Journey and I haven't had the will to post the epilogue but since it's Christmas…well I guess I have to let this fic go sometime…-**sigh-** this is it people…. **THE LAST CHAPTER TO WONDERFUL JOURNEY!!!** Let us take our last breath of air before we finish this fic once and for all! TT.TT Oh I'm going to miss it soooooooooo, so much!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**SweetBabyGurl-** Thank you for waiting and reviewing, it is very much appreciated!!!!

**Anime-angel45-** Thank you for reviewing last chapter!!!!!

**Lenne Li-** Thnk you for your review!

**Carmela-chan-** Thank you from the bottomn of my heart!!! I know how you feel! That's why it's been ages since_ last_ updated. I don't really want to let this fic go, but yeah as you say...great fics must come to an end...-**sigh-** Thnk you for your support, it has been worthwhile updating for all reviewers, especially you!

**Fantasy Kat- **I can't thank you enough for how much your reviews mean to me! I hope to hear from you soon when I update my other fics and future ones. Thank you for reviewing!!!

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto- **Hm...I wonder if I'm going to write an epilogue??? LOL!!! jk! Of course..why'd I leave Eriol and Tomoyo outta the pic if I wouldn't write one! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sunnflower-** I hope you weren't waiting too long! Thanks for your review!

**ori-chan**- Yup, there's more all right! and this is the end for real! Thank you for your reviews!

**chikichiki-** Nope, _tis_ is the end...teehee XD and of course that means new fics! Thank you for your review!

**LacyKatt08-** Thank you for your review!

**Cute-Cleo-** No., I don't think it was stupid to change your name back to cute-cleo again! It's fine the way it is! But newayz, thank you for your review!

**sHiPpO9113- **Thank you for reviewing!

**tenshi cherry blossoms- **Thank you for supporting and reviewing Wonderful Journey!

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome-** I'm glad you loved my fic! Thank you for your compliments and review!

**kimmie-san-** I can't believe this was the first fic you read!!! I'm so happy to know you stayed this long til the end to read it too! Hope to see you review the others to come! Thank you for your reviews!

**ss-cherryblossom-**wow...so many reviews!!! and for every chappie! Awww, you shouldn't have, I would've been happy with one! But I'm glad you took the time to review and read it! Thank you for your reviews!

**Ms. Sakura Moon-** I don't think I'll be able to make a sequel to this since it ends at a perfect point...I mean I could make it longer but...eheheh...I think I should leave it here...Thank you for reviewing!

**czakali-** Truly it was...thank you for your review!

**watery-14-** You have the Tomoyo and Eriol thing right but a wedding?...umm...read my end Authoress note and you'll see what I mean...thank you for reviewing!

**Inferna-** Aww!!! I emptied your kleenex box?!?!? I'm srry!!!!! Ahhhhh!!! -**hands you a kleenex box-** I hope tha makes up for all the crying from last chappie! LOL! Thank you for your review!

**Mimay- **Thank you for reviewing!

**Abby-** Thank you for your review!

* * *

**Wonderful Journey**

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Disclaimer: **Gosh I'll miss saying this for a while… TT.TT "I don't own CCS! CLAMP does!" Ohoho! -breaks down in tears-

**--Chappie Nineteen—**

**--Epilogue—**

It was a wonderful day in the big booming city of Hong Kong. It was almost perfect. The sun was still far off into the horizon, not even showing it's full light onto the busy streets of Hong Kong.

Waking up next to the love of his life, all refreshed and ready to go was our dear, dear Syaoran Li… At least he _expected _to see her there…

Blinded by the morning light, Syaoran gave her a soft peck on the cheek but only came in contact with a pillow.

Syaoran stared at the empty pillow in surprise, 'Now _where did she go??_' He groaned in mock frustration, aching to see Sakura's face. Syaoran rushed all around the house trying to find her so he could cuddle her senseless. All that heartache really did get to him, after all. Now he'd be too afraid to ever let her go again.

Too exhausted to search any longer, he slumped onto the sofa in surrender, '_Well, at least I got my exercise for the day..._'

He almost completely gave up, until suddenly, an odd and zippy idea popped into his mind, "There's only one more place she could be..."

Throwing on his jacket, he hurried out the door, grinning like a fool, "_Anything for her…_'

* * *

**SAKURA**

* * *

Anything For Him

_If raindrops could describe the emotions raging within me…_

_It'd make an ocean_

_He'll never know how much I care_

_Or how I wish he were there_

_Or how my heart skips a beat when he holds me tight at night_

_Maybe he will someday.._

_-----_

Sakura sighed, taking in the calm air as she sat at her usual spot in Wolf Park, '_…Finally… that someday has come…_'

Sakura fingered her ring that lay so gently around her engagement finger. As she looked closely, she noticed the mesmerizing beauty of it; but one thing did go unnoticed from before… There seemed to be some sort of inscription along the edge of the ring.

It read:

_"To my Sweetcherry. A symbol of our love… More powerful than all the Clow Cards in the world… From: wolfishxlixgrin"_

Sakura smiled as she reminisced about those old times in her childhood. Way back in her card collecting days. He was always there for her no matter what. Through all the stress and all the chaos… he was always there to get her through it all. She knew they were always meant to be. But she never knew her relationship would get this far with Syaoran. '_It's almost like my own fanfiction story…_' Sakura thought amusingly.

"Nice ring………Kaijuu(monster)."

Sakura looked up, instantly recognizing that voice, "Onni-chan…" She slowly stood up and stared at him in awe, "Onni-chan………………" She stomped his foot, '_Man it feels so good to do that after so many years…_' "I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!!"

"ITAIII(Ouch, ow, etc.)!!!!!"

"…Keh… Serves _you _right…"

The two looked up, and there, leaning casually against the sakura tree was Syaoran.

(A/N: Do I sense something coming on??? I think I do ;P)

Touya's hazel eyes were automatically fixed upon Syaoran's, all fired-up, "YOU!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Onii-chan, if Syaoran-kun and I are to be married, you guys are going to have to learn how to get along. You two _are _going to be brother-in-laws afterall."

"Ew! Don't refer to this wimpy shrimp of a gaki as my _brother-in-law_!"

"Whoa, woah! _Who's _a 'wimpy shrimp of a gaki'???"

"Who do you think I mean???"

Sakura shook her head in amusement, '_They sure do act like brothers._'

"Oi, Sakura-san!"

Sakura looked up and saw her father walking towards her, "Otou-san?!" Sakura ran to her father's arms and gave him a big hug, "Oh otou-san… I missed you so much!"

His weary eyes smiled at Sakura, "I've missed you too. My, you've grown quite a lot. And now… you're finally getting married."

Sakura gave him a bright smile, "Thank you… For everything, father…"

"No need to thank, Sakura-san. It's a father's duty," he chuckled as he gave her a peck on the head.

Sakura giggled as the thought occurred to her, "Never would I have thought that I'd get married before onii-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Touya crossed his arms in hurt pride, "Hmph.. It's only because I'm too _cool_ to commit to one girl."

"So in other words, girls are too scared to approach him," Syaoran scoffed.

A vein popped on Touya's forehead as his glare was averted towards Syaoran, "Why you little…"

* * *

**_--MEANWHILE—_**

* * *

Upon the small lake was a happy little couple rowing slowly across the lake in their swan pedal boat. Built perfectly for two. 

Meiling smiled and sighed contently as she laid her head upon Toji's shoulder, "You know… I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Toji-kun… This is going to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship…"

He smiled back, "I agree."

"And it's funny how we just met yesterday at that bar… But yet… I feel like we're soul mates."

* * *

_**--FLASHBACK—**_

* * *

_Meiling sighed as she walked into the bar, '… I'm not having any luck… I just don't see any guy that I find interesting.'_

_She walked over to the counter and slumped onto one of the barstools, 'I'll just have face it… There _is _no Mr. Right…'_

_"What will you be having, m'am?"_

_"One apple margarita… No ice…"_

_Meiling looked at her surroundings. It was quite a colorful place. Happy people all over the place. But that was until she caught sight of a blonde-headed man with a gloomy heir to him. He muttered incoherently about something having to do with a 'girl marrying her brother'…_**1**

_Or at least that's what Meiling heard. He seemed depressed and down in the dumps… And there was something about him that gave a lonely feeling. Meiling frowned. Even if she didn't know the guy, no one should ever be _that _depressed in such a happy place. She took her drink with her and decided to approach him._

_"Hi there," she smiled brightly._

_He looked at Meiling suspiciously, "Hi.." A smile tugged at his lips._

* * *

Sakura sweat dropped as she attempted to stop another glaring match from starting, "Now, now you two. There's no need for an argument here--" 

But her sentence was cut short as she caught sight of a couple riding a swan pedal boat.

A shocking realization dawned on her, "um… Syaoran-kun? Are they…who I think they are???"

Syaoran turned to look at the lake, and instantly, as he too realized who they were, his eyes grew to the size of saucers, "MEILING?! …MR.--…MR. TOYOKO??"

Running after the swan shaped boat, and leaving Touya behind (who was tying his shoe) they investigated this weird phenomenon.

It took many minutes of rubbing eyes and following the strangely serene loving couple until it hit both Sakura and Syaoran's confused minds that it was indeed Meiling and Mr. Toyoko.

Syaoran and Sakura sat at a near by bench and thought for a while.

Sakura was the first to break the silence, "Since when did Meiling have a taste for egotistic maniacs?"

The amber-eyed man looked up into the sky and opened his mouth as to say something, but ended up closing his mouth again. He looked at Sakura and started to say something, but he stopped himself before he could begin.

This went on for many more minutes until a very red faced, ragged breathed Touya came into the view stomping over the flowers that grew near the lake.

"D-d-don't yo--ou thi-n-nk you for-for-got to wait for someone?" Touya panted, while Sakura beadily looked him over and shook her head.

Instead of explaining his words, Touya collapsed next to Syaoran's feet.

Syaoran tilted his head, looking down, "What's got him beat?"

Sakura shrugged, nonchalantly, "I have no idea…" she scooted closer to her prince charming and snuggled up into his arms, hearing an occasional 'owww' from the unconscious Touya who she accidentally trotted on.

With a mumbled sorry and momentarily forgetting about the strangest sight they had behold, the young couple held on to one another, Sakura curled up against her Little Wolf as his arms held on to her protectively.

They watched the sun rise as it covered the park in it's blanket of warmth, they both looked at each other's eyes and for once in their lives, they felt peace within their hearts.

Syaoran's face hovered against Sakura's as he shared a smile with her and before any of them knew it, their lips met in a sweet kiss, promising them a new day each and every day.

* * *

**The End…or is it???**

**Nah…there's more…**

* * *

_A few minutes before…_

Tomoyo's anonymous caller was right, her targets were in action at this very park for she had spotted a very distressed Syaoran and Sakura chasing something.

But in her perfect planned mind, she felt something had gone wrong, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned her gaze to her fiancé and rolled her eyes. Eriol just **had** to delay their flight just because he forgot his beloved Gameboy. She watched from the corner of her eye as the immature navy-blue haired boy played away on his video game, smiling like a spoiled brat.

She sighed, she had to complete this mission alone.

Trying to drag Eriol with her, Tomoyo found it hard to move him. She heaved him from his spot, but he didn't budge. Instead she left him where he was.

"Argh! Forget you!!!!" Tomoyo's eyes flamed with anger as Eriol looked up from his game and smiled charmingly.

"Did you say something, dear?"

Seeing his smile made her melt, instantly making her head turn side ways. With another grin he resumed playing with his video game.

Tomoyo sighed once again and ran to the location where she had spotted her suspects. Seeing Touya running huffily in the distance, Tomoyo puffed up her cheeks in triumph and started to follow her second cousin, knowing full well that he had senses that would lead her to Sakura and the gaki—I mean Syaoran.

Running as fast as she could, considering she had very poor athletic genes, Tomoyo was jogging at 1 mph after Touya.

After a few seconds, she stopped and caught her breath, at this rate she would never catch Touya since he was a very athletic man since birth.

With all hope lost at ever keeping up with him, Tomoyo sat down for a few minutes to think of a way to find Sakura and Syaoran and initiate the BIGGEST MATCHMAKING PLAN EVER TO SAVE HER BEST FRIEND'S LOVE LIFE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER ALL THANKS TO HER BEST FRIEND!!!!

Her eyes remained starry, but her hopes a bit tarnished since she seemed to have lost sight of her only guidance to Sakura. Looking around she squinted as her vision came across a shiny object…a BIKE!!! That's it! She knocked over the navy blue haired boy who was playing a game off his blue bike only to realize that the boy was ERIOL!!!!

But the odd thing was…he was still continued to play his GAMEBOY on the ground…®¢??

Picking him up from his position, Tomoyo peddled moving slowly, but steadily yet her speed was still a bit sluggish.

Looking behind, she figured why…Eriol's feet were dragging along the grass in a dainty manner.

Holding her head miserably and stopping the bike, Tomoyo took a rope from the purse and prayed to Kami-sama, "Forgive me for doing this."

With a big breath, she took the thick rope and tied Eriol the end of her bike and placed him with difficultly on a baby stroller.

Once again, she peddled away and sighed happily when she came to the hilltop where she was sure that Touya had come across since there were flower stomping marks on the trail, meaning that Syaoran was near Sakura somewhere.

Tomoyo stopped the bike and looked around to see if she could spot anyone from where she stood and indeed she did…but to her horror she something she least expected…

Syaoran's face came closer and closer and closer to Sakura's while Touya was on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

The birds were singing their love songs, the trees swayed in tune with the wind, and the sun glinted against the glimmering lake.

And when she saw the couple join in a deep kiss, it made Tomoyo sigh in content and put a hand to the side of her face…until she realized something…

"I DIDN'T PLAY ANY PART TO CAUSE THIS HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!"

The love birds strayed away in fright, the trees stopped billowing and the lake turned dark.

Tomoyo's eye twitched in irritation, "And it's all…thanks…to **YOU**!!!"

She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Eriol who looked up once more at his dear fiancée.

"What was that my dearest?" Eriol tilted his head in an innocent manner, which made Tomoyo go down on her knees and held her head, breathing erratically until she couldn't take it anymore.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Echoing all around the park, Syaoran looked up from his comfortable embrace and lip wrestling with his beloved.

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and when the sound hit her brain, she shook her head and gave a soft, "Hoe? Doesn't that sound a bit like Tomoyo???"

Syaoran shrugged and kissed Sakura's forehead and looked out to the view, his eyes shining with love and joy as he went into deep thought.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

* * *

Through many trials and challenges I have faced, nothing compares to this… 

**_Through my search to find that someone…I knew from the beginning it would be a hard road ahead…_**

But never through my days, being your rival, then your friend…and finally the love of your life…would I have expect that I would someday be the one to hold you when you're happy, sad, lonely, or simply cold.

From the beginning I knew I felt a connection with you, although it wasn't there then…it only grew stronger everyday…

And for that I am sorry when I left you and made you who you were then…different from the one I loved in the past and now…but now at the beginning once more I've learned that I can't live without you…

**Even if you left me today, I know I'll always find you once more…**

And after all the heartache, and all the tears, and even the love gained back at the end… it comes from the heart…and it comes from the soul… But our journey's only just begun, Ying-Fa. This maybe just the end of a little story… But I know that with everyday that passes by, our lives will always be…

**A Wonderful Journey…**

* * *

_¤•¨Fin¨•¤_

* * *

A/N: WOWZEerZ!!!! Enjoy, minna-san??? I know, I know, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" right? It may not be a wedding but I thought, "Ya know what??? Too many fics end in a wedding." But I wanted to end in a funny yet sweet way instead of overdoing the wedding thing. So tell me one more time for this fic…like???? Or no like??? Review Please and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ….and a happy new year… 


End file.
